Drawn
by Croik
Summary: When the gang arrives at a new island Zoro learns more about the origins of his swords, and one in particular draws more trouble than he bargained for.
1. Prologue

One Piece, it's characters and settings, belongs to Oda Eiichirou and Shonen Jump, and are being used here without permission

This story follows the comic, taking place after the Crocodile arc and before Skypiea. It stars mostly Zoro, but everyone gets the limelight for a while. Rated PG-13 for language and violence, nothing more than One Piece usually has. C&C welcomed and greatly appreciated.

This story has recently been re-edited. All the chapters have been replaced, though nothing changed beyond typos and a few sentence structures.

**Dawn**

Prologue

Zoro was so involved in his late afternoon nap that he didn't realize _Going Merry_ had stopped until he heard the splash of the anchor. Only then did he peel open one lazy eye, watching his comrades scurry about. Luffy especially was grinning and eager, already up on the deck rail with Usopp close behind. Puzzled, Zoro yawned mightily and pushed to his feet. "What's going on?" he asked lazily, adjusting the swords at his hip.

"An island." Zoro started at the voice so close; he hadn't noticed Robin standing at the rail next to him. Though she hadn't been in their crew for very long, she seemed to have a way of sneaking up on him that was already getting on his nerves. "It's called Bluebell—it's a tiny island, and the Logue Pose will have reset by tomorrow morning."

Zoro snorted quietly, by now fully awake as he took a look for himself. The beach they'd anchored the ship at was indeed small, and surrounded by only sparse forestry, but there was no sign of inhabitants. He scratched the back of his head. "Not much, is it? Doesn't even look like we'll be able to stock up on food from this place."

Robin smiled knowingly, for a moment looking her age as she watched Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper scuttle along the beach. He wasn't sure what to make of the expression. "You might be right," she admitted. "They're simple people, which is why we didn't go to the harbor. A pirate ship would have been a huge deal to them."

"You've been here before," Zoro surmised, but he suspected from the nostalgic gleam in her eye that there was something more than that. "It's not your homeland or something, is it?"

To this Robin chuckled, shaking her head. "No, it's nothing like that. I've been here before, yes, but…" She trailed off—mysterious as always, and Zoro gave up being curious until she jumped the railing and proceeded towards his captain. With a snort he followed.

By the time Robin approached Luffy he had calmed somewhat, and appeared to be listening intently to what she had to say. Zoro only caught the tail end of the conversation—something about an errand, not taking more than a few hours while the sun was still up. He waited until Luffy nodded his consent—and Robin started off with Chopper in tow—before questioning. "What was that all about?"

"She knows someone near here that she wants to visit," Luffy explained, placing his hands on his hips as if proud of himself for having made some kind of captain-like decision. "Usopp, you stay and keep an eye on the ship."

"You're going with her?" Usopp asked curiously.

"Yeah. I'm counting on you."

"Oh…sure. You can count on me!"

Ignoring Usopp's brief tirade at the responsibility—Sanji and Nami were still on the ship, anyway—Zoro fell easily into step beside his captain as they set out after Robin and Chopper. "So what's this really about?" he asked. Luffy's demeanor had changed subtly in that short exchange, and he couldn't help but wonder why. It certainly wasn't because Luffy felt the same suspicion of Robin that he did.

"She asked me and Chopper to come with her," Luffy answered easily enough. "And I wanted to see more of the island anyway. You can go back, if you want," he teased.

Zoro rolled his eyes and rested a hand casually on the handle of his sword. He wasn't going to say he didn't trust Robin—if Luffy had chosen her as a crewmate, that was good enough for him. All he could respond with was, "I could use some earth under my feet for a while."

Luffy shrugged. "Okay."

They didn't end up traveling very far—only a few minutes later a small shack appeared among the low foliage, partially hidden from view by a pair of thick-trunked fir trees. There was something about the smell of it that set Zoro instantly on guard; Luffy and Chopper must have felt it, too, as both fell silent as they approached. Robin didn't seem to notice. Zoro's hand tightened over his sword—anything that could make Luffy careful warranted his attention. But Luffy's hand came down on his shoulder, as if calling him off. Though he was still wary he relaxed a little, letting his hand fall.

Robin reached the shack first, and she opened the front door without hesitation nor flourish. "Doctor?" She disappeared inside, Chopper just behind, but Luffy hesitated. There was a look of seriousness on his face that Zoro didn't like, but before he could question Luffy followed the others inside. Zoro had no choice but to do the same.

"Doctor? Ah, there you are." When Zoro entered Robin was shaking the hand of an elderly man with both of hers, her face as genuinely pleased as ever he'd seen it. "I know it's been a while, but I hope you don't mind the guests," she said warmly. He'd almost thought she didn't have such sentiments in her.

"It's…no problem," the gray-haired man replied, looking a little confused, as if not sure what to make of the two young men, let along their reindeer companion. He turned abruptly away to smother a hacking cough in his handkerchief. Zoro flinched—it sounded like he could have shook himself apart.

The swordsman paused then, glancing about the shack's modest innards, tasting its bitter cleanliness at the back of his throat. This wasn't a dwelling; it was a clinic. Or, more appropriately, a tomb. The warning Zoro's senses had detected earlier started to make sense; people had died here, and it was making him more uncomfortable than a usual clinic would have. "What's going on?" he asked abruptly, ignoring the stares it earned him. "Does this really concern us?"

Robin's eyes darkened slightly, but before she could respond a quiet voice interrupted them from the next room. "Aunt Nella?" There was a pause, followed by a weak cough not unlike that of the doctor a moment ago. Zoro swore under his breath—it was a goddamned kid. "Who is that?"

Robin met Zoro's gaze briefly, but firmly, and then she was gone. They could hear her voice float back through the open doorway, kind and reassuring. That bothered him even more, and he turned away, scratching the back of his neck. "Hey, Luffy," he said lowly. "Let's just go back—we can't do anything here."

"Not yet," Luffy replied. Somehow he knew he'd say that. "You don't have to stay."

As if he was just going to walk out. He was beginning to understand, and though it should have given him a little more sympathy for Robin, he just had a vaguely sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He blamed the foul air.

"Doctor." Clinging faintly to Zoro's pant leg Chopper watched the elderly man from under his hat. "Can I…help, sir?"

Zoro held his breath, wary as to what the man's reaction to Chopper would be. To their surprise and relief he merely blinked down at the reindeer. "Oh, hello there little fellow. You'd like…to help?" He coughed again, more violently than before.

"Geez. Keep it together, doc," Zoro said. "Can you really treat patients like this?"

The doctor shook his head doggedly. "Not well, son, but I can look after the two of us well enough." There was only one chair in the small foyer, and he lowered himself into it with all the shaky awkwardness of a man twenty years older than him. "And I'm the only one willing to take care of him."

"Is it…Pallera?" Chopper asked shyly.

Zoro cocked an eye. "Is that contagious?"

"No. But it attacks the bones, weakening the joints and immune system. It's…." Chopper lowered his head. "…without cure."

The doctor hummed thoughtfully. "A good diagnosis, little fellow. You're a doctor, are you?" When Chopper nodded in embarrassment he smiled. "Must be easier for the little ones if you treat them looking like that. I never had the imagination for it, myself." He waved vaguely at the next room, where a pair of indistinct voices could be heard. "If you're here to see him, you might as well go in. It's probably a good thing you came when you did."

The doctor then picked himself up and shuffled into one of the other rooms, leaving the trio to themselves. Chopper tugged at Zoro's pant leg. "What did he mean, about not having imagination?"

"He thinks you're in a costume," Zoro said with a wry smirk. The expression quickly faded as they at last entered the room with Robin. She was seated on the edge of the small bed occupied by a single young boy; he looked to be a mere eleven years old, with shaggy brown hair that was left somewhat long to disguise his sunken cheeks. His eyes, though bright with childish curiosity, were burdened and weary. Zoro could have encircled both the boy's thin arms with one hand. It only took one glance to know the kid was dying—if not simply by the state of him, then the heavy weight that seemed to have settled between Robin's shoulder blades. They shouldn't have come here.

"Tobi, this is Luffy, Zoro, and TonyTony Chopper," Robin introduced, her smile thin but sincere. "They're pirates."

The boy's face lit up, and for a moment it looked as if his illness had lifted a little. "Pirates? Really?" He glanced between Luffy and Zoro, awed, before his gaze landed on Chopper. "Him, too?"

"Of course!" Luffy replied immediately. He was suddenly back to himself once more, all grins and exuberance. "Chopper is our ship's doctor. He's pretty cool, isn't he?" Without hesitation he plunked himself down on the other side of the bed. "We're really strong, too. The rest of us are on the ship."

"Ship?" Tobi echoed, growing even more interested. "You have a real pirate ship with a flag? And a skull?"

"This is the Grand Line," Zoro muttered. "There are pirates everywhere."

The boy glanced away briefly. "I've…never seen one."

Chopper tugged himself onto the bed as well. "You've been here for a long time, huh?"

Though Tobi obviously hadn't seen a talking reindeer before, he took the surprise well, laughing as he poked Chopper's nose. "Yeah. I've been sick for a long time." His voice remained light despite the answers he was giving. "I haven't left this shack in over a year. I haven't…left this bed in weeks. But…." He turned his gaze on Robin, who almost flinched beneath it. "Aunt Nella comes to visit. She tells me all about the other islands, about the pirates. And I have Dr. Icole, so I'm not lonely."

"Hmm. Sounds like a familiar story," Zoro murmured to himself.

"Hey." Luffy's face lit up the way it did when he was planning something. "Do you want to see it? Our pirate ship."

Tobi sat up straighter, and would have responded immediately if not for the cough that racked his frail body. Chopper steadied him until he'd caught his breath once more. "Yes," the boy at last croaked. "Yes, can I? Aunt Nella, can I?"

Robin nodded slightly. "If the captain says it's okay."

"Good! Then it's settled." Luffy turned around to offer his back. "I'll take you there, so just hold on, okay? Then you can see a group of real pirates!"

Zoro stood back as Tobi hooked his arms around Luffy's neck. The boy could barely do it by himself, he was so weak, and his legs were so spindly that they probably couldn't have supported even his slight weight. It was chilling to watch him, so emaciated and frail; to think that a human body could be reduced to such a state. He glanced uncomfortably away until Luffy had lifted his charge out of the bed and the room with Chopper just behind. Robin hesitated, as he figured she might, and he took the opportunity. "Hey."

Robin stood, her face calm and unreadable as always. "You don't have to worry," she told him easily as she headed for the door. "Didn't the doctor tell you? It's not contagious."

"Then what are they doing out here?" Zoro retorted. "Just the two of them, so far away from any village? The doctor's got it as bad as the kid. Neither of them is gonna last."

She swept idly at her hair. "Isn't it obvious? Who else would take care of them?" Her expression softened. "There aren't many islands like this on the Grand Line, you know. It's so small that some Logue Poses don't even register it. There isn't anything here that a pirate could want, and the people that do live here have everything they need. So…they're simple."

She folded her arms, moving to the door even though the trio had left already. "They don't understand an illness like this, and they're afraid. No one wants to risk their own children for the sake of some orphan. But for someone like me it's easy to stop by, tell him a story and be a hero. I could probably do more for him, but…."

"I didn't come here for your family history," Zoro interrupted. "I just want to know why you brought us here."

Robin lifted and eyebrow. "No one invited you."

Rolling his eyes, Zoro started to leave. "Whatever."

"I wanted him to meet a real pirate."

Zoro paused. He hadn't expected her to give him a straight answer, and now he wasn't sure he wanted it. "I never told him the kind of work I really do," she continued anyway. "And he always wanted to meet a real pirate, so…." She chuckled. "I'm sure you'll agree that if that's anyone, it's our captain." She winked as she at last followed their companions.

By now mildly baffled and thoroughly annoyed, Zoro followed as well. He had to remind himself again that he trusted Luffy's judgment in accepting Robin, whatever mysteries she held. This was just a selfish whim of hers; it couldn't hurt.

When they returned to the ship everyone was curious as to the thin little boy Luffy carried. He explained only briefly, asking that they take the ship out just so that they could get on to open ocean. "Tobi wants to see what it's really like as a pirate," he said. "So we're gonna take a short trip."

The rest of the crew exchanged glances, but agreed without question. A few short minutes later the anchor was lifted, and _Going Merry_ was heading out to sea with the orange glow of sunset against her starboard hull. Luffy treated their guest to his favorite spot on the ship's headpiece. Zoro and the rest of the crew kept their distance, and it was only then that he found a chance to give them the details. "The kid's a friend of Robin's, and he's probably dying," he told them, casting an eye at Robin herself on the other side of the deck. "It's kind of like…a last request, I guess." He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Damn unfair if you ask me, dragging us into her guilt trip."

"It's not so bad, is it?" Nami asked quietly. She folded her arms as if chilled by the evening wind. "The poor thing…."

"Yeah, but Luffy…" Usopp started to say. He pursed his lips worriedly, and they all glanced briefly to the figure of their captain. He looked the same as he always did, and every once in a while a bony arm would appear around him to point at a freshly borne star on the horizon.

"Don't worry about Luffy," Zoro assured, gathering their attention back. "Just watch Robin and the ship, so we can get this over with."

Sanji exhaled a thin trail of smoke. "That's awfully sympathetic of you," he replied dryly.

Zoro glared at him sharply, but Nami stepped between them before they could start an argument. "Come on, guys, let's just do what we can, okay? We just have to go out a little ways and come back and he'll be happy. Sanji, how about you make us something for dessert? I'm sure Tobi would like that."

His focus immediately diverted, Sanji was quick to agree. "Of course, Miss Nami. I'd be more than happy to." With one last glare at Zoro he disappeared into the kitchen.

The rest of them dispersed, trying to look casual and uninterested as they went about their business. Zoro stayed near the cabin door, arms folded and face grim. He hated to admit how much this entire situation was bothering him, even if it was obvious to everyone else by now. He wasn't sure exactly why; they'd helped people like this before. It was Luffy's nature. And it wasn't as if he'd never been around sick people before, either. He just didn't like how quiet everything seemed. Luffy was sitting so comfortably that from this angle no one would have noticed the boy in his lap. And yet…with what remained of the day slipping beneath the skyline, the faint lap of the waves, and Luffy so quiet where he was usually his most lively, the effect was eerie. He wasn't sure to make of it, other than that it disturbed him.

An hour later Zoro crossed the deck. He wasn't sure what had made him realize, as Luffy hadn't made any indication, but a moment later he was leaning against the railing next to _Going Merry_'s headpiece. "Hey." He kept his gaze forward, toward the sea. "He's dead, isn't he."

"Yeah." Luffy shifted slightly, and when Zoro glanced over he caught a glimpse of the boy's face, calm and quiet, as if asleep. "A little while ago."

Zoro sighed softly. Maybe it had been his own intuition warning him all along. "Well, it was kind of inevitable—we all saw what bad shape he was in." He paused; he still didn't like the quiet. "You okay?"

"Hm?" Luffy glanced back. "Where's Robin?"

"I'm here." This time Zoro heard the woman's approach; her footfalls were a little heavier than before, and the rest of their companions were a few steps behind. She slipped up beside Zoro, and a hand bloomed from Luffy's knee so she could check Tobi's wrist. After a still and silent moment the hand vanished. "Thank you, Luffy," she said quietly, her smile rueful but sincere. "For taking care of him."

"Sure." Luffy turned only his head back, as if shielding the dead boy from the others' view. "He told me to thank everyone—especially Robin—for looking out for him. He wanted you to know he didn't regret anything."

Robin lowered her head, though she couldn't hide the slight movement that scrubbed at her eyes. "Thank you."

Nami took a step closer to put a hand on Robin's shoulder in sympathy. "He would have been a good pirate."

"Yes."

There was a brief silence as everyone bowed their heads a little, respectful towards the loss of life. Zoro turned his eyes back to the sea. Maybe it had been worth stopping, to give Robin and her young friend a little peace. This crew had been through much worse, after all, and soon enough everything would be back to normal. Or at least, he thought so until he heard a dull splash along the ship's hull.

"H…Hey Luffy," Usopp's voice spoke up just after, exasperated. "How could you drop him like—"

"I didn't."

Zoro hid a quiet curse as he turned back; Luffy was now, as he'd feared, alone on the head piece, and the object of several disbelieving stares. He should have known better than to expect Luffy could handle all this gracefully. "Hey…."

"He said he wanted to die out at sea," Luffy explained as if it were the most obvious and natural thing in the world. "Like a pirate."

"So you just dump him overboard?" Nami retorted angrily. "How could you? Don't you feel sorry for him at all?"

"You could have at least waited for us to get back to the island," Sanji agreed around a cigarette. "So we could give him a proper burial."

But Luffy regarded them with a blank, easy expression. "It doesn't really make a difference, does it? He's already dead, and it's not like we could come back to visit a grave anyway."

"Hey Luffy—" Zoro started to protest again.

Nami beat him to it by a long shot. "So you think it's okay to throw him out anywhere?" she snapped, her fists curling stiffly at her sides. Usopp and Chopper each took a small step away from her. "Like a piece of trash to be eaten by sharks, or sink alone to the bottom?"

"No." Luffy frowned at her slightly. "Like a pirate."

She ground her teeth, and if he hadn't been out of range she looked as if she would have struck him. "You—"

"Besides, he won't be lonely," Luffy interrupted as he turned back around. "That old man won't be alive much longer, either."

This time nearly everyone started to object, appalled by their captain's seemingly callous response. Zoro remained silent, unnerved by the entire situation. They shouldn't be fighting over something like this. But just when he was about to intervene Nami caught their attention again.

"And what about us?" she demanded, and the rest of the crew immediately quieted. Luffy sat up a bit straighter but didn't speak. "When we die, will you just throw us overboard, too?"

"Nami." Robin set a hand on the girl's shoulder, silencing her and whatever reply Luffy might have given. "It's all right." She lifted her chin slightly. "Thank you, Luffy. If it's what Tobi wanted it's enough for me, and I'm sure Dr. Icole would agree."

"You're welcome."

Nami's expression hardened, and with a sudden growl of frustration she jerked away from Robin's hand. "Luffy…you idiot! You don't know anything!" And with that she stormed off, disappearing into her workroom with the door slamming shut behind her.

The rest of them exchanged glances, and it was Robin who spoke first. "We'll be back at Bluebell in a little while," she told them, uncharacteristically subdued. "I'll keep an eye on the ship until then in case you all wanted to get some rest. Sanji?"

He blinked, standing upright. "Um, yes?"

"There's still some of that dessert left, isn't there? I think we could all use some."

"Oh, sure. In the kitchen." Sanji glanced between her and Luffy, and with a snort tossed the remains of his cigarette overboard. "Whatever," he muttered, stepping away from the scene. And then back to Robin, "There's plenty, Miss Robin, and I'd be more than happy to make you and some fruit tea along with it."

"Thank you, Sanji. I'd appreciate it."

The pair moved off, and after a hesitant moment Usopp rubbed at his nose and followed. Chopper looked like he might question the remaining two, but then thought better of it, and with a frown hurried after Usopp, leaving Luffy and Zoro alone at the front of the ship.

Zoro sighed, scratching the back of his head as he leaned against the railing. "Shit, what a mess." He fell abruptly silent as he thought back through the short exchange and the events preceding it. He would have liked to disappear below deck and sleep the rest of the night away, but it didn't seem right to leave Luffy there by himself. Not that he knew what to say. He couldn't say he disagreed with Luffy's logic, but it still left a bitter taste at the back of his throat. "Hey, Luffy."

"Are you mad, too?"

Zoro frowned. "No, I'm not."

"Well, good." Luffy rubbed idly at his ankle. "It's not like she knew him."

Zoro's frown deepened; though it was an obvious answer, he still didn't like hearing Luffy talk like that. "She's just worked up," he offered, assuming he meant Nami. He wasn't good at this kind of thing. The truth was he didn't really care what happened to one dead kid—it wasn't their business or their responsibility. But he couldn't help imagining himself kneeling before a wide, white tombstone, his head bowed respectfully…it was simply the way he'd been taught. The more he thought about it, the more he had to admit that it might have even been important to him. "Besides, Nami's lost important people in her life," he added. "Having a grave is a way of showing respect to the dead—of remembering them."

"That doesn't make sense," Luffy retorted lightly. "If you need something like that to remember someone, that's not very respectful. It means you're already forgetting."

"That…." Zoro scowled faintly when he couldn't think of a suitable counterargument. "It's not like that." He could never forget—was almost insulted by the accusation—and he thought hard to come up with something to retort. "What about your hat?" he asked sharply. "It belonged to someone important to you, right? How is that any different?"

He knew it was the wrong thing to say long before the words left him; any of the others would have known better than to bring the hat into things. He was already wincing as Luffy sat up straighter, his eyes thinning. "Because the man who it belongs to isn't dead."

"Luffy…."

"I didn't want to bury him," Luffy said abruptly, the tone in his voice indicating he was putting the matter to rest. "He's dead, and it won't do anyone any good to put him in the ground. Because people don't go to graves to remember happy things. If Robin wants to remember her friend happily, she should do it telling stories to other kids."

Zoro stared up at him, startled and a little awed. Luffy had sounded older just then, even if his logic was childishly simple as always. He hadn't expected it, and he felt almost guilty for doubting him earlier. "If you'd said that to Nami," he said with a thoughtful smile, "she wouldn't have been so upset."

"I would have, if she hadn't left."

"Yeah." Zoro released a heavy breath, feeling a little relieved, even if he didn't quite agree with all of Luffy's reasoning. The bottom of the ocean wasn't any better than a hole in the ground. But he wanted that issue over, which was why he was surprised when he found himself asking, "What about…what she said? About us?"

"No one's gonna die," Luffy answered immediately. "I'll protect ya."

Zoro rolled his eyes. Leave it to Luffy to bypass a perfectly serious question. Though in truth maybe he was better off not knowing. "Now Luffy," he told him knowingly. "That's not how it works. A pirate crew is only as strong as its captain—it's _our_ job to protect _you_ with our lives, you know."

He'd meant it half in jest to lift Luffy's spirits a little, but when Zoro glanced up to find his captain's eyes heavily on him he paused. Luffy's face was serious, with all that mysterious maturity from a moment ago. "Don't die for me, Zoro."

Zoro took a step away from the railing, one hand lingering on the wood as he speechlessly met the boy's gaze. Even as his eyebrows drew together, his lips parting to respond, he could find no words. The night was strange, and there was something in the wind that suspended him, until…

The last sliver of daylight extinguished in the sea, and with a smile Luffy jumped off _Going Merry_'s head. "Well," he declared brightly, "I'm gonna go see if there's any dessert left." Adjusting his hat more firmly on his head he started back towards the cabin.

"H…hey, Luffy," Zoro called him back, and when the boy turned his face was just as boyish and lively as ever, making him feel foolish for having taken him so seriously. With a sigh he dragged a hand over his face, trying to force away all the evening's oddities. It wasn't like them to brood like this.

"Don't worry about the others," Zoro assured as he came forward, patting Luffy on the shoulder. "By tomorrow everything will be back to normal." He smiled slightly as they headed inside. "You did good tonight, Luffy."

"Yeah." He ducked his head so that Zoro could only see the faint grin curling his lips. "Thanks, Zoro."

"Sure." Zoro glanced back only briefly, taking one last look at the head of the ship. He frowned when he realized with a dull ache that the image of Luffy seated so quietly against the sunset wouldn't leave him for a long time.


	2. Chapter 1

One Piece, it's characters and settings, belongs to Oda Eiichirou and Shonen Jump, and are being used here without permission. Rated PG-13 for language and violence, nothing more than One Piece usually has. C&C welcomed and greatly appreciated.

Notes: Since there aren't any official translations for certain names and such yet, I took the liberty of making them up. Like, I translate Zoro's sword San-dai Kitetsu (the possessed one) as "Ghost the Third," since that's what's in my Chinese subs, and it's close enough (I think _kitetsu_ is kind of like, "possessed" or "filled with ghosts" or something, just by looking at the kanji). Also, for those of you who know Mr. 1, his real name is Dasu Bounesu, which I've romanized to "Das Borneth." I think it sounds cool. :P

Oh yeah, and I changed "Jurakyuuru" to "Julacule."

On the other hand, I left Gomu Gomu instead of Gum Gum, because that sounds silly.

**Drawn**

Chapter 1

Zoro frowned thoughtfully at the trickle of blood seeping down his palm. The cut along the tip of his forefinger was shallow but long, so precisely drawn that he hadn't really noticed at first. It was more irritating than painful—to have been cut while cleaning his own sword. It made him remember the origin of his mysterious blade, and the edges of his lips curled. "Possessed indeed."

Luffy glanced at him over his shoulder. "Huh?"

"Hey," spoke up Usopp. "You're bleeding."

"Do you need help?" Chopper offered.

"It's nothing," Zoro assured easily, wiping his hand on a rag he'd been using to clean his swords. The wounded finger he stuck in his mouth until it more or less stopped bleeding. Meanwhile, he turned towards Luffy and indicated one of the cards in his hand.

"Huh. This one?" Luffy set the card down in front of him, face up.

"I meant get rid of it," Zoro corrected around his finger.

"But I like that one."

Usopp groaned. "Come on, Luffy, look at your hand." He turned so he could see the cards. "You've already got two pair. What could you possibly need a three of spades for?"

"'Cause it reminds me of Zoro. See? Three swords."

Zoro and Chopper laughed while Usopp rolled his eyes in exasperation. "You're hopeless. Months later and I still can't teach you regular bar poker." He turned instead to Chopper. "What about you?"

"I've got Nami," Chopper declared, proudly displaying the queen of diamonds.

Usopp flopped on the deck as Luffy stole his cards, fishing out another one. "King of Hearts is Sanji!"

Zoro snorted. "Don' t you mean the Joker?"

The trio laughed together, and Zoro went back to polishing Ghost the Third as Luffy and Chopper continued to designate their playing cards as pirates. He smiled to himself; he'd taken it upon himself to keep on eye on everyone since Bluebell, and was satisfied with the results. Though at first Luffy had tread lightly, especially around Nami, once breakfast was finished the morning after he'd been back to his usual, rambunctious self. Now, three days later, the incident seemed nearly forgotten by all. Every once in a while, though, Zoro would catch one of them watching Luffy thoughtfully. They had seen something of a different side to their captain and friend, and if their thoughts matched his own, they had a lot of unanswered questions.

This time it was Zoro watching. He wasn't sure what he might have been looking for, other than maybe some of that bizarre maturity he sometimes saw. It was baffling how Luffy managed to surprise him after all this time, and then go back to being as predictable as that bastard Sanji. He found it especially ironic that Luffy, of all people, had raised such dark concerns in his crew. Watching him now, he almost couldn't imagine Luffy as he'd been the other night, his eyes cold and serious.

There was one image, however, that came to him suddenly and easily: his captain stretched across the white satin beds of Alabasta, bandaged and fever-struck. It was a scene he'd only seen once before leaving Chopper and Vivi to care for him in the short days following Crocodile's defeat. The lapse was only momentary, and then Zoro blinked stupidly as if having been drawn from a dream.

"It's an island!" Luffy's voice sang abruptly, and Zoro glanced up to see him, Usopp, and Chopper crowding at _Going Merry_'s bow for a better look. "Zoro, come look! It's a pink island!"

"Pink?" Frowning, Zoro sheathed his swords and moved to join them. It really did look like a pink island from this distance, and he scrubbed at his eyes to make sure they weren't at fault. "Huh. I guess it really is."

"Do you think it's candy?" Luffy asked brightly, climbing up onto his special seat. "Sanji! Nami! Robin! Come look!" He paused abruptly to look at Chopper, who had climbed onto the rail next to him. "Chopper?"

"They're…cherry blossoms, aren't they?" Chopper asked quietly, drawing Zoro and Usopp's attention as well. He was watching the closing island with wide, expectant eyes that shone with emotion. "Aren't they?"

"Looks like it," Nami affirmed as she came up behind him, patting his shoulder. She smiled warmly. "Do you want to go see them?"

Chopper tugged his hat further over his face. "Yeah."

"Hmm. Oyomi Island." Everyone glanced back at Robin, who was watching the horizon with a knowing expression. "I should have remembered this was the next island."

"Oyomi?" Sanji echoed. "Is that bad?"

Robin shrugged the way she did when she wasn't about to give a straight answer. "Not necessarily. But we should be careful—the people of Oyomi are all pretty strong, and they specialize in sword fighting."

That perked Zoro's interest, naturally, and he grinned as he rested a hand on his sword handle. "I guess that means I'll be busy."

"They say it's the birthplace of Julacule Mihawk."

"M-M-Mihawk?" Usopp echoed shakily. "You mean that hawk-eyed guy?"

Zoro took in a slow, steady breath as several pairs of eyes fell on him. His face remained still despite the sudden palpation in his chest—Mihawk's homeland. The origin of the greatest swordsman in the world. He knew better than to think he would find the man himself in such a place, but the thought crossed his mind for barely a moment, making the scar across his chest tingle. He wasn't ready to meet the man again; it wasn't an admission he would ever think or say, but despite all his fighting and training he knew Mihawk's strength greater than anyone, and also that his own was not yet enough. He knew even more certainly when he felt Luffy's gaze on him, making him wonder if his captain had been able to judge his ability all along.

"Who's Mihawk?" Chopper asked suddenly, breaking the heavy silence.

"Mihawk's a terrifying swordsman!" Usopp declared, throwing his hands up. "With eyes like a hawk and a huge, black sword that can cut ships apart—fifty at a time!" He continued in light of Chopper's awed expression. "We met him back in East Blue, and I stared him down without flinching!"

Luffy knocked Usopp lightly on the head before Zoro could follow his first impulse of knocking him flat on his face. He seemed to catch on, and with a grin Luffy turned his attention to Zoro. "You wanna go see?"

Zoro shrugged coolly, hiding his excitement. "Might as well, if we're already here."

"Alright! Full ahead to Yummy Island!"

"Oyomi, Luffy," Usopp corrected ineffectively.

As they pulled closer, the source of the island's pink shade became more obvious; there was no beach, only a sheer Cliffside lined with a grove of massive Cherry Trees. Each had a trunk at least five meters in diameter, and their branches spread so far that each tree seemed to blend into the next, providing a vast, fluid canopy of varying shades of vibrant pink followers. When the wind blew it tossed petals into the ocean in handfuls, dying its surface as well. They could also see a channel carved into the rock side wide enough for several ships to pass through abreast. Robin explained as they went.

"Oyomi is considered a Spring Island," she said, arms folded, not looking nearly as thrilled as the rest of them. "The cherry trees will be in bloom most of the year, and are all hundreds of years old. That channel goes all the way through the island, but we'll want to drop anchor at a beach further north."

"Ah, you know so much, Miss Robin," Sanji complimented lovingly.

She smiled somewhat thinly. "Oyomi is infamous among pirates—some of the greatest fighters, pirates, and bounty hunters alike, have been trained here. And they don't like people with Devil's Fruit powers, so you'd better keep an eye out, Captain."

Luffy snorted indignantly. "As if they could hurt me."

"Hey, Miss Robin's giving you good advice," Sanji said pointedly. "Pay attention."

Luffy only stuck his tongue out at him, which might have led to a scuffle if Nami hadn't called for them to change course. "We'll pull north like Robin says," she ordered, "and drop anchor at the beach. But if this island is dangerous, then no running off alone, okay Luffy?"

"Why are you only telling me?"

"Because you're the only one stupid enough to do that!"

By the time _Going Merry_ had landed everyone was eager to disembark and explore the island. Zoro and Luffy were the first off the ship, all excitement and curiosity at the prospect of investigating an island of fighters. After receiving strict instructions from Nami not to get into any trouble the crew started up the beach, leaving Robin behind to watch the ship—reluctantly so. "I'm not really interested in seeing the island," she'd reasoned, "and you'd want someone here to look after the ship. Think of it as my first duty as your crewmate." And she'd winked.

"Damn sneaky woman," Zoro muttered. Several minutes later they were following a dusty path through another cherry tree grove, surrounded by dozens of gently flittering petals. He found himself brushing them constantly off his shoulders and head as they went. "She sounds like she's making fun of us."

"Because she likes us," Luffy declared knowingly. "Who wouldn't want to be in my crew?" He laughed as a petal fell on his nose. "But I only accept strong people."

"Hmph. I still think she's a sneak."

"Then _you_ stay back and watch the ship," muttered Sanji.

"Why don't you, Fancy Foot?"

"What was that?"

As the two continued to argue Chopper trotted up beside Luffy—he'd changed into his walking, more deer-like form for their trip into town. Luffy glanced at him with a smile. "Are they like how you pictured?" he asked lightly. "The cherry blossoms."

"I…guess so." Chopper's voice was quiet as he gazed about the colorful grove. "They're beautiful. Do you think…" He grew even softer. "…if Tobi had seen them, he might have gotten better?"

"Hmm. I don't know." Luffy's smile didn't falter. "But I know I feel better, seeing them."

Chopper blinked in mild surprise, then smiled himself. "Me too."

Not long after, the sounds of a city began to filter through the trees. Zoro couldn't help a nostalgic smirk at the sound of a voice rising particularly in familiar commands. As he'd suspected, the first building they came across was an old style sword school—a dojo, with a dozen young boys standing at strict attention just within its gates. Each was clutching a short wooden sword, all of them focused and intense on the elder boy leading them in their mid-morning exercise. Several pairs of eyes darted toward the approaching crew but none dared break their form, until their leader at last noticed. He was a tall boy of about fourteen with pale, serious eyes; with a single whispered command he sent one of his students scampering inside the dojo.

"Hey there!" Luffy called a cheerful greeting. Fearful that he was about to say something profoundly troublesome, Nami and Usopp clapped their hands over his mouth.

"Hey," Sanji took over instead. "What's the name of this city?"

"Ohtori, for now," the boy replied. His gaze slipped carefully over the group, lingering particularly on the swords at Zoro's hip.

"For now? What's that mean?"

He blinked slowly. "Are you pirates?"

"Oh, no, it's nothing like that," Usopp laughingly replied, sure to keep Luffy's mouth safely clasped. "We're just traveling around, seeing the sights."

"We just need to get some supplies, and we'll be gone," Nami swiftly added.

The boy didn't look convinced, but he pointed further down the path. "Follow this road into town, and you'll find the market place down by the pier. You can get whatever you need there."

"Thanks. Let's go, Captain." Nami continued on with Luffy in tow, the rest following. Zoro hung back a moment, unnoticed.

"Not to disrupt your practice," he said, "but being a stranger here, I wanted to ask. Are there many dojos around here?"

The boy lifted an eyebrow. "There are seven in Ohtori City, four more on the outskirts."

Zoro whistled appreciatively. Robin hadn't been exaggerating—if the whole island was like this, his chances of finding Mihawk's school were thin. "I'll be busy, then. Well, how about you save me some time and tell me which is the strongest?"

The students were all staring at him, by now far distracted from their exercise, but their instructor didn't admonish them for it. "Ohtori Dojo; the biggest building in town. You can't miss it."

"Thanks." Zoro continued on after his friends, aware that he was still being heavily watched. The kid that had been sent in earlier hadn't returned; he'd almost expected to meet the school's master, and the fact that no one had showed stuck with him.

Zoro caught up with his companions just as they were stepping out into the main street. Luffy was already beside himself with excitement; even the city outskirts were impressive, lined with tall, ornately decorated buildings of classical design, the streets bustling with lively people. The cheery trees had invaded even this far, a few poking out between houses, some even protruding from the center of the street. Their petals coated every rooftop and stretch of road, and most of the residents as well. There were even some piles of them in alleyways from storeowners sweeping them aside. It was a little reminiscent of Dram with its snow, and Luffy's crew was just as awed by it. Especially Chopper—his eyes were wide and wondrous, even a little glossy, and Nami stroked his back comfortingly.

"Well, should we take a look around?" Sanji suggested, lighting a fresh cigarette.

Luffy cheered, which Nami quickly admonished him form. "No adventuring," she told him firmly. "This island's dangerous, remember?"

"But Nami," he whined, ducking beneath her fist, "we haven't had a good chance to explore in a long time."

"Usopp and Chopper will look out for him," Zoro spoke up, though he was glancing among the buildings. He had a feeling the dojo of his search would be easy to spot. "I've got some business in town."

"That worries me even more."

Sanji stepped forward, offering his arm. "Let's not worry about them, Miss Nami. There are plenty of things we could—"

"Like I said, don't worry about us," Zoro interrupted coolly, earning a glare from Sanji—even more so when he patted Nami on the shoulder as he walked past. "What could they possibly have on a pink island that could hurt us?"

"Just stay out of trouble!" Nami called after him as he was joined by Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper. Shaking her head, she turned down a different street, towards the harbor. "Come on, Sanji—we can at least pick up some more supplies."

"Yes, Miss Nami!"

"Hey, Zoro." Luffy fell into step at the man's side, hands shoved in his pockets, his manner light as he surveyed the strange new town. "Wah, they're all in pajamas," he declared abruptly, pointing at a group of women in long robes.

"It's a _kimono_," Zoro corrected. "This place is pretty traditional, it looks like."

"Huh."

Usopp snickered beneath his hand. "Somehow, I didn't think Zoro of all people would know anything about culture."

Zoro shrugged the mild insult off. "I grew up at a dojo; I'm used to this stuff. Though even my master wasn't as traditional as all this."

"Your master?" Chopper echoed with amazement. "He must be really strong."

"Heh, maybe."

They walked only a few minutes, admiring the scenery and pausing every once in a while to wait for Luffy as he leapt into piles of swept blossoms. They managed to gather quite a bit of attention along the way, between Luffy's playful antics and Usopp's random boasting, and yet Zoro realized early on that the majority of the stares they attracted ended up on him. He even thought he'd heard his name once or twice, and none tried to avert their gaze when he looked up. Something was going on that he couldn't see yet; he started to take Robin's warning more seriously. Though he had to admit it was kind of exhilarating to be the center of attention again—the title he'd earned in East Blue had long since lost meaning on the Grand Line—it also made him wary.

Zoro was about to tell his captain to keep an eye out when his attention caught the form of a building ahead, and all his concerns seemed to vanish. As promised the structure towered over the shops surrounding it, several floors tall and covered with intricate carvings and gold plates. The architecture was just as traditional as the rest of the city with its wide, pagoda-like rooftops and paper screens. He could already hear voices inside, older than the boys of the first dojo, and the faint sounds of metal cutting the air. Zoro grinned—this was a _real_ school.

"Hey, Luffy," he said without turning his eyes from the place. The precise calligraphy across its signboard read "Ohtori Dojo," as carefully managed as if it were new. "You guys go on ahead; I have to make a short stop."

"Huh?" Luffy followed his gaze to the building. "You goin' in?" His face lit up. "Looks fun."

"Hey now, Nami told us not to get into trouble," Usopp warned. "And this place looks kind of…."

Zoro at last turned away to offer Luffy and the others a sly grin. "He's right—I wouldn't want to get any of you in trouble with Nami. Besides, this might take a while. You wanted to see more the city, right?"

Luffy anguished over the matter for a moment before coming to the decision his friends knew he would. "I wanna explore more, and find a restaurant, and we'll come back for ya later." He laughed as he started down the street once more. "Don't kill too many!"

"Hey, Luffy, you can't say stuff like that…."

Zoro shook his head as Luffy and Usopp's argument faded from his ears. "Okay, Zoro," he said under his breath as he stepped up the slight path to the dojo's front gates. "Let's see how good this island really is."

He almost expected to find guards at the doors, but when he slid the panel open he quickly realized why they would have been unnecessary; it led directly to the dojo's main practice room. The wide, hardwood floors were lined with dozens of boys in their mid and late teens, clad in perfect white training gi and brandishing wooden swords. They looked like eager, strong young men. A pair of them stood at the class center, trading blows in a demonstration of real swords. One of them glanced at him in the doorway—briefly, not enough to disrupt their duel, but Zoro could feel that he'd been judged and measured in that instant. He grinned to himself; they were as well trained as he'd expected.

"Sorry to intrude," Zoro called, stepping inside with anticipation. "I'm new here, so I don't know your etiquette. But I'm here to challenge your dojo."

The pair of students in the middle stepped to the side, revealing a man at the back at that had been watching all along. "I've been expecting you, Rolonoah Zoro," his voice cut above the murmur of students as he stood. "I'll accept your challenge."

* * *

"Hhn," Luffy whined as he, Usopp, and Chopper wandered the streets. He folded his hands behind his head. "I wonder what Zoro's up to. Think he's gonna fight someone? I wanna see…"

Usopp glanced at him. "I knew you'd be curious. If you wanted to see you should have stayed behind."

"But Zoro said not to, and he's serious when it comes to fighting. I bet he's having a cool fight right now."

"But Nami said not to get into trouble," pointed out Chopper.

"Fighting isn't trouble. It's fun."

"Hey there, fellows."

The trio glanced up at the call of another street vender—they seemed to be out in force, forming lines along what might have been private residences. Luffy hadn't been paying attention until now, but when he saw what was being sold he quickly rushed over. "Hey, hey, what is all this junk? It looks cool!"

The vender, a scruffy man in a wide black cap, chuckled at his enthusiasm. "They're rare weapons from along the Grand Line," he explained ominously. Beneath a sheet of glass were a dozen sharpened daggers of various sizes and shapes, some typical and others almost ridiculously deformed. "They look a little odd," the man admitted, "but a master of a unique weapon will always have an advantage in combat—if you've never seen a dagger like this, you won't know how to defend from it."

"Ooh, neat."

"Not that you know how to fight with daggers anyway," Usopp reminded him with a snort, though he looked equally impressed with the craftsmanship. "Well, I don't, either, but they do look really cool. This island really is full of fighting buffs."

The vendor lifted an eyebrow. "Ah, so you haven't been here before?" he surmised. "Are you pirates?"

"Geez, what's with you all?" Usopp laughed nervously. "Just because we're traveling doesn't mean we're pirates. We—"

"But we are pirates," Luffy interrupted proudly. "There's nothing wrong with that."

"Luffy—"

"But we are!"

The elder man laughed as they glared each other down. "There's no need to be upset," he assured. "It's just that Oyomi doesn't get many visitors. We used to have a lot of pirates come through here, training or looking for weapons, but not anymore." He leaned back in his booth. "You just said his name was Luffy, didn't you?"

Usopp clamped his hands over his mouth; even if he hadn't looked so guilty, Luffy himself would have given them away anyway. "Yeah. Monkey D. Luffy."

"Oh ho. _This_ Monkey D. Luffy?" He reached beneath the display of knives to retrieve a slightly worn wanted poster bearing Luffy's name, face, and a bounty of 30,000,000 beri.

"Yup! That's me."

Though Usopp appeared to be having his own self-contained panic attack—and perhaps Chopper as well—the knife vendor only laughed heartily. "You're a bold lil' fellow, aren't you? You must really be new here." He folded his arms over his stall and grinned. "Then let me ask you one more thing, since you're so honest," he said in a lower voice. "These days more and more pirates that show up here have eaten Devil's Fruit. How about you?"

"Me?" It passed Luffy's mind, briefly, that Robin had warned them Oyomi's inhabitants didn't like Devil Fruit users. But the man looked genuinely interested, so he saw nothing wrong with answering despite Usopp's horror, "I've seen lots. I ate one, too: the Gomu Gomu Fruit."

"Ah, Gomu Gomu, huh? That would make you…a Rubber Man?" When Luffy nodded he grinned, and reached within his display case. "That's all I needed to know."


	3. Chapter 2

One Piece, it's characters and settings, belongs to Oda Eiichirou and Shonen Jump, and are being used here without permission. Rated PG-13 for language and violence, nothing more than One Piece usually has. C&C welcomed and greatly appreciated.

Notes: I wanna apologize in advance for what some might consider an overabundance of original characters in this chapter and the next ;;. Also, 'Divinity' is not the canon name for Seastone. I made that part up.

**Dawn**

Chapter 2

Zoro was sure he was grinning like a little boy as he tied his bandanna around his head. He hadn't really expected the master of the dojo himself to accept a challenge so readily; he'd been prepared to face at least one or two students first. But the man before him, strange as he might have looked, could be nothing but Master Ohtori himself. He was a tall man despite his obviously gaining age, and he carried himself with a mature confidence that captured the attention and respect of every student in the room. Even Zoro had to admit he was somewhat impressed by the man's calm, yet powerful demeanor. His appearance wasn't nearly as awe-inspiring; his gi was pale and simple, and his thick, grayed mustache and beard had been pulled up past his ears to arrange in a bizarre, turban-like mass on his head. Still, his eyes were as clear and sharp as any swordsman Zoro had ever seen, and he knew to be on his guard.

"Tahatsu," the man spoke, and immediately one of the older students stepped forward. "Fetch Mugenzora." The boy blinked in mild surprise, but offered no complaint as he glanced at Zoro and hurried off.

"I'm glad to see you're taking this so seriously," Zoro remarked wryly. "Your prized sword, is it?"

"I can give only my finest," he replied. "I am Ohtori Matsuhisa, master of this dojo and head magistrate for Ohtori City. I take all my challenges seriously."

"Well then, that'll make things easier." Zoro didn't draw his swords yet out of respect for his opponent until his weapon was also brought. In the meantime, he asked, "So how about telling me how this whole city knows me?"

"We've been waiting for you. All worthy swordsmen find their way to Oyomi eventually." The boy he'd sent returned with a pair of cloth-wrapped bundles, and Ohtori continued to speak as a he removed the weapons. "Oyomi is home to some of the greatest sword schools in the world, and our disciples have spread to all the four seas. We make all swordsmen our business; whenever our followers come across new talent they report back to us, thus increasing our knowledge and influence. We first heard of you after your work at Whisky Peak."

Zoro smirked. "That wasn't much."

Ohtori raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps. It wasn't until just recently, with your victory over Daz Borneth, that Oyomi took real interest in you."

"Daz Borneth…?" He frowned as Ohtori's weapons were revealed at last: a long, traditional katana and a wide, flat blade resembling a machete. He had a feeling he was about to see some interesting sword work.

"No matter," Ohtori went on, nodding only slightly to the boy, who retook his place among his peers along with his master's sheaths. He then returned to Zoro. "There will be time for talk later. I'm sure you are eager to begin."

Zoro grinned easily as he unsheathed his own swords and took up a readied stance. "I like you, old man. You know how to get down to it."

Ohtori smiled back, for a moment looking much younger than his years. "I'm looking forward to a good match, Rolonoah."

"I won't disappoint you."

The match began without signal as the pair charged in a flurry of light against steel. The echo of their clashing swords easily filled the large room; it had been a long time since Zoro fought at a dojo, and the familiar ring of metal and the tension of silently anxious students only fueled his adrenaline. It became clear early on that he was fighting a master on the Grand Line: Ohtori never wavered in his stance, not even to tilt his head, and his technique was flawless. The flat sword seemed to absorb all of Zoro's attacks with little effort at all, and the katana kept him enough on the defensive that he wouldn't be able to use most of his more impressive techniques.

"Not bad, old man," Zoro complimented across their crossed blades. He twisted his grip, swinging Ghost the Third in a wide arch that almost clipped his opponent's throat.

Ohtori's eyes narrowed. "That's some weapon you bear. You're a brave man."

Zoro was still grinning as he reflected a few of the man's attempted jabs and dodged to the side. "We do all right."

"To think that I would see it again…"

Momentarily puzzled, Zoro almost didn't defend against a sudden attack on his right shoulder—Ohtori had switched his machete into an offensive strike. Cursing, he was forced several steps back to avoid any follow up attacks. "Tricky bastard." And before Ohtori could laud over his brief success the battle had resumed.

* * *

Luffy wasn't easily caught off guard, but he never expected that the three other venders had been watching him the entire time. As soon as the knife peddler's hand slipped within his case the attack came from all sides. He turned just in time to doge the first two knives thrown at him, and back away from the swinging sword of the third—until he was backed into the original knife stand. By then he could go only up, and with a laugh he jumped high into the air, already preparing a heavy punch for when he came back down. "Usopp! Chopper! Get out of the way!" he called, not even bothering to extend his arm just yet. He wouldn't need to for these runts.

The click of metal that warned him came a moment too late; Luffy glanced over his shoulder, but by then the projectile was almost on him. He saw the boy who had fired it—a twelve year old with a crossbow, perched atop the knife vender's stand—a second later. He managed only a muttered "Uh-oh" and then the arrow struck his shoulder, its barbed tip burying deep into the flesh just above his armpit.

"You little—" Luffy turned in midair, almost catlike, intending to stretch his arm and snatch the little brat on his way down. But the strength went abruptly out of him, and with an ungraceful squawk he crashed to the street.

"Luffy!" Usopp and Chopper crowded around, watching the surrounding four men—and one kid—warily. "What the hell's the matter with you?" Usopp demanded, trying to help him up. But Luffy's hand wouldn't close fully around his, making it difficult. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's…damn dart," Luffy hissed, trying to claw his way onto his knees with little success. His entire body had grown suddenly weak, as if he were exhausted. When he realized he couldn't get far this way he reached for the dart, but it had been placed so well he couldn't get a good grip on it. "Grr, you cheaters…"

"I wouldn't try pulling it out, if I were you," the knife peddler warned with a laugh. Everyone on the street was watching as he and his accomplices formed a circle around the fallen pirate. "Those darts are designed to break apart with only slight pressure. Even if you remove the end, the metal tip will still be lodged in your skin."

"You bastards!" Usopp pushed to his feet as Chopper took up a defensive stance over Luffy. "What did you do to him?"

"He's been struck with Divinity," he easily explained. "A metal you can only mine next to the sea—it has certain powers that can cancel out those of Devil Fruits." The man's face twisted in sudden bitterness. "Damn pirates with no strength on their own, depending on ridiculous abilities. Take that away and they have nothing!"

Chopper growled, and looked ready to transform until Luffy grabbed his leg. "Don't," he hissed under his breath. "If you transform, they'll know we both—"

"But Luffy," Chopper started to protest.

"You coward!" Luffy shouted suddenly at the surrounding men, cutting Chopper off before his secret was given away as well. "That's not fair! If you're so great fight me—I'll fight you all without my power, but this is cheap!"

"Shut up!" one of the other men retorted. "It's your fault for coming here! You—"

"Enough," the apparent ringleader snapped. "Let's just finish this already and collect our reward."

Luffy growled in frustration as the men advanced on them. By now most of his right side was growing numb, except that he could still feel the barbs twisting in his skin. Gathering his strength he reached up with his good hand, snatching Chopper's antler. "You're gonna have to help me," he said lowly, his eyes on Usopp as the other boy did his best to stall their attackers. "Run back to the ship—don't stop for anything."

"What about you?" Chopper whispered back urgently.

"Don't worry about me." Luffy grinned. "I'll be right on your back." His hand tightened around Chopper's antler. "Usopp!"

Having been prepared to take flight all along Usopp launched a quick projectile at the nearest man—a simple smoke bomb, but it was enough for the trio to escape. With Luffy clinging to Chopper's back and Usopp bringing up the rear they raced down the street, back the way they'd come.

* * *

Zoro forced the muscles in his jaw to relax a little when he realized how tightly they were clenched; they hadn't been fighting long, but the intensity of their match was beginning to take a toll on him. Ohtori looked just as worn though he still had yet to break his impeccable posture. Zoro knew he was doing well, however, by the strained faces of the students. So far neither had drawn blood, but a small portion of Ohtori's beard now hung away from the strict bundle on his head, which seemed to distress him more than it ought to have.

"You're better than I expected," Master Ohtori conceded as he idly flicked his sword—the kind of gesture that would have normally cleaned blood from its edge. "I'm surprised we hadn't heard of you until so recently."

"I guess that's what happens when you come from East Blue," Zoro chuckled. "Can you still fight, old man?"

"You're the challenger—you tell me."

He smirked; he was beginning to like the old guy. This was what real sword fighting was all about. He answered Ohtori with another charge, swords slashing in Oni-Giri; the old master twisted his flat blade so that it was braced against his forearm as he absorbed the blow. He was forced several steps backwards—seemed to allow it in order to keep his perfectly upright stance—and attacked in kind, blocking two of Zoro's swords with one of his and crossing with the third. They spun, parted, and met again. It was clear Zoro was the stronger of the two if by his youth alone, but Ohtori always managed to deflect his attacks. He was anticipating him, a testimony to his experience.

Zoro's chance came suddenly; he caught his opponent with a lateral strike he hadn't expected, and he fell back, planting his foot firmly against the wood to stay upright. Zoro pursued with full strength and all his weight as he forced Ohtori, step by step, toward the far wall. He swung Snowrunner about, intending in one final strike to fell the old master and guarantee his victory, but as he brought the weapon about he realized suddenly that one of the man's swords—the one that should be taking his impending blade—was gone from his hand.

_"Stop!"_

Zoro halted; there shouldn't have been enough time to combat his momentum, and he was fearful that he was about to sever the man's neck, but Snowrunner obeyed him perfectly. All around the students gasped as both combatants froze, Zoro in mid-motion, their master standing perfectly still with both weapons lowered. Though at Zoro's mercy the old man returned his heavy gaze without falter. "I yield."

Zoro's eyes thinned, and he hesitated before backing down with a snort. "Giving up? I didn't expect you to disappoint your students like that." He sheathed his swords and grinned openly at his success.

"The match was yours," Master Ohtori replied crisply. He signaled to a pair of students on his right, who retrieved his swords from him and replaced them in their sheathes. "I could not have defended properly, and given that knowledge I would prefer not to be knocked down."

"Huh. Still arrogant, old man?" Zoro paused when he heard a shrill chirp overhead, and could only watch, dumbfounded, as a large bird with blue and white feathers sailed across the main hall to perch atop Ohtori's head. When it dipped its head into the mess of gray hair several tiny beaks peeked out, gaping hungrily.

Zoro snorted incredulously. "It's…a nest."

Ohtori reached into a pocket in his gi, taking a small handful of seed, which the mother of the birds took from his hand and dutifully fed to her offspring. "It is. While meditating one particularly cold morning during their nesting season, one happened to lay an egg on my head. That was over twenty years ago, and every year they return."

Zoro lifted an eyebrow, surprised to be sure but also somewhat unimpressed. "How environmental of you."

The old master regarded him wisely. "It has become the motto of our school that patience and calm contemplation can give birth to life."

"Doesn't it also mean...your hair's full of bird shit?"

The students started to object, but Ohtori only smiled. "It does indeed."

The pair chuckled, mystifying the surrounding boys who had watched their duel in anxious silence. "Well, I won," Zoro said once they were through. He grinned wickedly. "I guess that means I get to take down your signboard."

Ohtori's manner sobered, but he did not look significantly troubled by the declaration. "I would allow it, Rolonoah Zoro, but I'm afraid our schools no longer follow those traditions."

Zoro was about to ask why—not that he had any intention of dissolving the school—when he was drawn by a commotion outside. He had a feeling he'd heard those voices somewhere before…

The dojo's main door burst open with a shout and a flurry, and Zoro quickly found himself the target of several catapulting bodies. "Hey—" It was too late to dodge—he was hit head on, and the four pirates tumbled to the wooden floor in a heap.

The response from Ohtori's students was unarguably impressive; before they could even begin to untangle their limbs a dozen of the wooden swords were trained on them, another group covering the five other figures who were just entering, and the rest flanking their master. Someone was yelling already but Zoro ignored it, focusing instead on pushing himself at least into a sitting position. "Luffy?"

His captain, half flopped over Chopper and breathing hard, made a pouting face. "I don't like this island."

Zoro shook his head as he stood—of course they'd gotten into trouble. But when he tried to help Luffy up as well the boy couldn't get his feet beneath him. It was then that he noticed. "You're bleeding."

Luffy didn't have time to respond, as the pursuing knife peddler was trying to further enter the dojo despite protests from the students. "You have no right to protect them, Ohtori!" he was shouting at the master. "They're pirates, and more importantly, we outrank you! We're members of Kurakuda, damnit!" He swiped ineffectively at one of the closer boys.

"I don't recall protecting anyone," Master Ohtori replied calmly, having not moved through the incident. "But this is my dojo, and Kurakuda or not you have no rights here."

"What about _them_? Those filthy, Devil Fruit pirates?" He pointed emphatically at Luffy, who stuck his tongue out at him.

Ohtori turned to Zoro. "You know these pirates?" he asked, indicating the three: Luffy flopped on the floor, Chopper—now in his smaller form—and Usopp hiding behind Zoro's legs.

Zoro smirked dryly. "Yeah, I do," he admitted. He nudged Luffy with his toe. "My stupid captain."

"Come on, Zoro, take them out!" the boy encouraged.

Master Ohtori considered only a moment before signaling for his students to back down from Zoro's crewmates, turning their attention instead to the Kurakuda men. "There are no pirates here," he informed them. "Only my four guests. Now leave, before I eject you from my property."

The ringleader looked ready to persist, but he caught Zoro's eye suddenly and thought better of it. "I'm reporting this," he muttered, and with one last glare at Luffy—which earned him another ridiculous face—he turned and departed with his companions.

Zoro rolled his eyes. "Geez, Luffy, didn't take you very long. But couldn't you have handled it?" He crossed his arms and smirked teasingly. "That's not like you."

"It's not my fault!" Luffy whined. He squirmed weakly against the floor. "Ah…this sucks."

"They hit him with a dart of that weird metal," Usopp explained, coming out of hiding. "The one that Crocodile had, that neutralizes Devil Fruit."

"Divinity," Master Ohtori said knowingly. He turned, accepting his swords from his students and slipping them in his belt. "Follow me. I'll have him taken care of."

Zoro frowned suspiciously. "That's awfully generous of you."

The master didn't break stride as he headed for a far door. "In older days you would have claimed my school. This is a small compensation."

Zoro couldn't argue with that, and so with a shrug he hefted a rather indignant Luffy over his shoulder. "We can trust him," he assured his fellows as he followed Ohtori into the adjoining room.

"This sucks," Luffy declared again.

Zoro couldn't help but laugh. "Then next time don't get hit."

Several minutes later Master Ohtori and his four guests were seated around a low table enjoying cups of traditional green tea and a few small snacks. The barbs had been removed from Luffy's arm thanks to Chopper, for which he was entirely too pleased, as it left him free to toss bits of crackers up at the striped birds in Ohtori's hair. He and Usopp chuckled over the nest's coolness for some time as Zoro attempted to continue their serious conversation.

"Oyomi Island used to welcome pirates, when I was younger," Master Ohtori explained. "We have over a hundred schools of various techniques, and there was a time when fighters of every kind came through here to study and test their skill."

Zoro sat up a little taller. "Even…Mihawk?"

Ohtori returned the boy's even gaze with calm scrutiny. "Yes. He trained here for a while as a boy, by traveling across the island and learning from the different schools."

"So you've met him," Zoro surmised.

"Yes. Many years ago."

Usopp hummed thoughtfully. "But then why are they so strict about pirates now? Those guys wanted to kill us!"

Master Ohtori's face grew increasingly grim. "That began when the marines came, about forty years ago."

Luffy's aim fell short, and a cracker crumb bounced lightly off Ohtori's mustache. "The marines? There's a base on this island?"

When the man nodded, Zoro snorted irritably. That damn Robin should have warned them if there was a marine base nearby. "They set up the base before I was a master here," Ohtori continued. "During a time when the Kurakuda family first came back into power. At first they left us to our own affairs, until higher bounties started to be offered for pirates. The Kurakuda began to turn on students around the island, selling them to the marines. Because of it the schools began to fight among themselves, and it was then that the marines became involved to 'restore peace.'" He scoffed disdainfully. "Oyomi hasn't been the same since then."

"That have anything to do with the signboard?" Zoro guessed.

"Somewhat." As he talked he lifted a finger, coaxing the mother bird onto it so Chopper could get a better look at her bright feathers. "Our island has a long history of wars. When the Kurakuda took over they did so through trickery, and abolished many of our old, 'barbaric' ways."

As if on cue there was a commotion raised outside, and they all glanced up as the entry panel slid open. "Master!" several students called, filtering into the room with another man in tow. He was struggling forcefully against the ropes binding his wrists and arms. "We found this man trying to make it upstairs," the boys reported.

"Ah, very good." Master Ohtori leaned back from the table and patted the sword at his hip. "Looking for this?"

The apparent intruder glared at Ohtori hatefully. "You're not supposed to wear it," he warned.

"Or fight with it, I know." Ohtori turned back toward his guests. "Throw him out. I have no intention of relinquishing my city today."

Zoro and his crewmates looked on, baffled, as the stranger was carted away. Chopper, who now bore the striped bird on his antler, was the first to question. "What was that all about?"

"Our 'new tradition,'" Ohtori scoffed. He folded his arms disdainfully. "In each of Oyomi's cities leadership is decided by ownership of a sword—whichever clan obtains it becomes the city's master. In the old days we used to fight for it through duels and warfare. Now we only fend off petty spies and thieves. In some cities, ownership even changes weekly."

Zoro snorted; so that was what the boy at the other dojo had meant by "for now." "Sounds ridiculous," he muttered. "So much for the home of the strongest sword fighters on the Grand Line."

Usopp started to admonish him, but Master Ohtori himself was all too quick to accept the harsh words. "You are right, Rolonoah. I only wish that one day I will be able to face you in battle with equal honor, as a worthy samurai."

"Sure, old man."

"Hmm. Sword, huh?" Luffy, still munching on a cracker, lifted his hand out from under the table to reveal an expensive-looking sword. "You mean this one?"

His four companions gawked. "L-L-Luffy!" Usopp exclaimed, wide-eyed. "How did you—?"

"Huh? It was just sitting there…."

Master Ohtori blinked, then only laughed as Usopp tried to wrestle the blade away with Chopper doing his best to separate them. He turned to Zoro. "It seems your crew has won my city twice over."

"Don't worry—we're not interested in staying put here, anyway." He knocked his captain over the head and snatched the sword away, returning it to its rightful owner. "Though you'd better keep a better eye on this."

Ohtori accepted with a slight smile. "I will indeed."

A little later Master Ohtori was seeing them out of the dojo, Luffy with several more crackers clutched in his hands. "My grandson, Tahatsu, will accompany you," the man offered. The boy from before stepped obediently forward. "That way no one will bother you as you return to your ship. There are more dangerous Kurakuda about this city than those boys, and most of them carry Divinity with them."

"Don't worry about it," Zoro assured. "We'll be fine; it's not our style to hide behind children."

"I won't let them get me again," added Luffy confidently around a mouthful of cracker.

Ohtori nodded, as if having expected as much. "Then only one last word of advice—for you, Rolonoah." His eyes gleamed seriously. "Be careful with that sword of yours. It's been many years since it's seen our shores, but I'm sure I'm not the only one who's recognized it by now."

Zoro's hand went immediately to the hilt of Wadou the First, but Ohtori shook his head. "Not that one. Guard it well."

Zoro frowned only slightly as he considered that warning, his fingers sliding briefly over Ghost the Third. For a moment when he looked at Ohtori something made his fingertips tingle, as if the sword at his hip had suddenly began to hum with energy. He took a short step back, and it gradually faded. "Thanks," he said at last, and he offered Master Ohtori a short, respectful bow. "I'll be careful. And thanks for the match."

Ohtori bowed as well, though mindful of his delicate headpiece. "It was my honor."

The others bid their own lighthearted goodbyes, and then they were out on the street once more. The attention they had gained earlier returned to them almost immediately, but this time Zoro felt more confident; knowing he had already bested the city's finest warrior there was little for him to worry about, even if they did target Luffy again. Remembering the incident he couldn't help but tease his captain. "So Luffy, still plan on exploring?"

Luffy made a disgruntled face. "Not if they're going to cheat."

"Especially since there's a marine base," Usopp added wisely. "We should get Sanji and Nami and get out of here. Don't you think so? Huh?"

"We have to wait for the Logue Pose to record the next island," Chopper reminded him.

"Well, we can work our way over to the other end of the island, at least," Zoro offered. "It'll be easier to leave, then. But in the meantime, I guess we should find the others. They should at least know there's a marine base here."

"All right!" Luffy declared in his best captainly tone. "To the market to find Sanji and Nami!"

* * *

As it was still fairly early in the afternoon when Sanji and Nami arrived, the market place was bustling with people and activity. Fresh fish, rice, fruits, and vegetables of every size and shape were offered for sale, alongside stalls of bizarre weapons and intricate new fashions. Between the two of them there was plenty to gather and gawk at, and for some time they were content to walk up and down the streets, oogling like schoolchildren. Nami purchased a pair of traditional style outfits, much to Sanji's delight, and together they selected an array of new ingredients for the eager cook to test his new Alabastan recipes. Being in a favorable mood, Nami even bought Sanji a new cooking knife, as the people of Oyomi appeared especially skilled in blade work. It earned her more of Sanji's attention than she'd bargained for, but for now she allowed it. It felt like a while since her spirits had been this high.

They had just about finished their shopping when Nami detected a pair of eyes on them; she ignored it for a while, expecting it was simply a curious bystander, but when the feeling didn't fade she at last dared a glance over her shoulder. Her gaze fell swiftly on the cause of her apprehension; a young man, apparently in his early twenties and dressed in several layers of less traditional clothing. Though his skin was almost frighteningly pale, his dark eyes were bright and the hair trailing out from under his woolen cap was jet black. He didn't notice Nami watching, as his gaze was fixed on Sanji. She turned casually back to the stand of pickled fruits they'd been poring over. "Sanji."

"Oh, you noticed?" Sanji said easily, indicating one of the jars to the stall owner. "He's been there for a while."

Nami frowned, vaguely concerned that he hadn't mentioned it earlier. "Do you think he knows we're…?"

"Madly in love?" Sanji filled in hopefully, earning himself a fist.

"Never mind, I'll talk to him myself." With a snort she crossed the marketplace to plant herself in front of the boy, catching his attention. She knew she should have been more cautious, but after their struggles in Alabasta none of them had been able to shake the feeling that at this point nothing could hurt them. "Hey."

The youth started, jumping away from the corner of the small building that he had been leaning against. He retreated back a step when he realized who was facing him. "Ah…hello." He bowed a polite greeting.

"Don't you 'hello' me," Nami retorted, crossing her arms over his chest as Sanji came up behind her—looking as threatening and bodyguard-like as he could with all their parcels in tow. "You've been watching us, haven't you? Is there something you want?"

The youth glanced between them, cautious but not as wary as she'd hoped he'd be. "Well, maybe," he answered, his face a conflict of restraint and hope. "Your friend there looks strong."

Sanji straightened a little, not sure how to respond to that. His pride kicked in a moment later. "Damn straight."

Nami shot him a glare for being unhelpful before returning to the business at hand. "What's that supposed to mean? You looking to hire?" Her eyes gleamed.

"Hire?" the boy echoed, as if the idea had never occurred to him. "I…was just saying, Miss." He smiled at her shyly. "Or did you mean I could hire y—"

Sanji's boot in his face halted that line of questioning quickly enough. "That's no way to talk to a lady," he warned.

The stranger fell back with a nervous chuckle. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. The truth is, I couldn't help but wonder if you were pirates. There haven't been many lately."

Nami frowned slightly—was it really that obvious that they weren't from this island? But when she glanced around at all the other women walking the market, clad either in beautiful, traditional robes or training uniforms, it became painfully obvious even to her. She started to turn back when a crowd of people began to part at the far end of the street.

Before she could see what was happening the stranger grabbed her suddenly by the arm, tugging her behind the building corner with him. Sanji would have protested had he not been dragged over soon afterwards. "Shh, it's marines," the youth explained, crouching down at their feet.

"Marines?" Sanji and Nami ducked as well, pushing their parcels behind them. There was no telling anymore how many of them the navy had identified as Luffy's compatriots, and on an island like this it seemed best to side with caution. Nami placed a hand on the youth's shoulder as she peered around him to get a better look, and paused a moment at how cold he felt. She wondered briefly if that was the reason for his layered clothing. "Are those them?" she asked, watching as the crowd split to reveal a tall woman with thin, chin-length black hair that was cut straight across her eyebrows. She was clad in a kimono of black and white that reached only to her knees and was split up the side, almost like evening wear, but there was no mistaking the curve of her limbs for anything other than trained muscle.

"Lieutenant Hashiko," the stranger explained in an urgent whisper. "She's colonel Ginki's daughter, and she's usually in charge of the western cities—she was even trained by the Kurakuda."

"In charge of…?" Nami didn't know any of the names he was throwing around, but it didn't sound right that a naval officer could have such a limited jurisdiction, unless…. She looked to Sanji to catch his eye, but, as she should have known, he was too busy oogling the woman in question. She instead asked their company. "There's a marine base here?"

"You didn't know?"

Nami pursed her lips as she considered what this meant for them. If there was a marine base on this island so close to Alabasta, chances were they were expecting Luffy—there were only so many routes they could have taken without an Eternal Pose guiding them. And she suddenly had a bad feeling; if Luffy was out wandering the town and didn't realize—

"Ah, such a vision of loveliness, my beautiful cherry blossom of the sea!"

Nami groaned in exasperation. "Damn that Sanji. I should have kept an eye on him." As she'd feared her comrade was emoting on about blooming spring flowers and sunset-lit somethings to a startled and unimpressed Lieutenant Hashiko. Rolling her eyes, she grabbed the boy beside her by the arm and started to drag him after her. "Come on—you're from here. You can vouch for us."

"What?" He began to struggle, more insistently than she'd expected. "No—wait, I can't. If she spots me—" His eyes widened, and when Nami turned to look she gasped as a dozen men in naval uniform began to fan out around their superior. Sanji didn't appear discouraged in the least. But Hashiko's gaze wasn't on him anyway; her sharp black eyes were sweeping the streets, landing at last on Nami and the youth whose arm she held clutched.

Nami froze, as did the other, beneath the woman's harsh gaze. Then Hashiko was indicating the pair to her men, and though she was too far away to hear clearly Nami was sure her lips had formed, "Arrest those two."

Before Nami could act the boy twisted in her grip, taking her hand this time as he began to pull her away. "Come _on_—run!" he said urgently. "If you're a pirate, they'll kill you!"

Nami paled a little, but she still had enough of her sense not to panic. "I'm not leaving without my supplies!" she protested, and she broke away from him long enough to toss half of their parcels to him. He stumbled ungracefully as she scooped up the rest and ran past him. "I'm not letting you waste my money!"

"Me?" he cried, running after her. "I didn't—"

"It's your fault they're after us, isn't it?"

The boy sputtered on a response, but he couldn't deny it. "You shouldn't have given me away," he said diffidently.

"Whatever—just keep running!"

When Sanji awoke to what was happening he was quick to secure the pair's escape: a few quick kicks felled the first of their pursuers, and he positioned himself in front of Hashiko and the rest of her officers. "Hold on there a minute, Beauty," he said. Everyone at the market was suddenly stopped, watching their showdown. "You're not dumping me already, are you?"

"I don't know who you think you are," Hashiko retorted darkly, "but you're aiding a criminal's escape, which gives me every right to arrest you as well."

Sanji smirked coolly and let his cigarette fall, snuffing it out under his boot. "Being such a lovely lady I might not mind, but this time I think I'll pass."

"Then I won't warn you again." She glanced to a man on her right. "Go after Bohmer and the woman. I'll handle this."

"Yes, sir."

The soldiers started to move out once more, and Sanji intercepted them immediately. "As if I'd let you," he rebuked as he spun in preparation of a kick. But he never connected with the soldier he'd intended; Hashiko was suddenly in front of him, and instinctually he slowed. But his power was still there, making it all the more impressive when she caught and halted his ankle on the inside arch of her foot. He withdrew with an appreciative snort. "You're good."

"You can tell." Hashiko attacked, twirling in a high roundhouse kick that Sanji ducked beneath, followed by a sweep that nearly took him off his feet. She was fast, and combined with the subtle distraction of the fact that she was a woman Sanji was hard-pressed to dodge each incoming attack. It was giving the soldiers a chance to slip by him.

"Shit. I don't want to fight you!" he tried to explain, falling back a step. "We just met that kid—we have nothing to do with him!"

The woman lifted an eyebrow. "Then you shouldn't mind coming in to be questioned."

"Sorry—can't help you there." Sanji blocked another of her attacks against his shin, and managed to break away long enough to take out the last three of her soldiers; if he could even lessen the number against Nami a little, it might help. The distraction cost him—a moment later the lieutenant was barreling down on him, and a swift kick to his gut sent him crashing into a nearby fruit stand. He snorted as he picked himself up, brushing various colored berries off his head and shoulders.

"You'll have to pay for those," the vender advised him.

Hashiko watched her target carefully, reaching behind her to pull a pair of sharpened silver weapons from their holsters at her back; they were long, thin like needles with grips at the fatter end for her to hold onto. She held them easily at her sides as she waited for Sanji to right himself. "You're a pirate, aren't you?" she challenged boldly.

"What's it to ya?"

"It means I don't have to arrest you to kill you."

Sanji blinked, a little surprised by how serious she seemed to be taking this. He should have known well enough to deny her accusations, and normally he would have, but something came over him; he heard himself saying, "That's right, I'm a pirate. But we just got here, and I really don't wanna cause any trouble for a lady."

Hashiko slid into a fighting stance. "All pirates identified on Oyomi Island are executed—it's our law."

Sanji's eyes narrowed. "So much for diplomacy."


	4. Chapter 3

One Piece, it's characters and settings, belongs to Oda Eiichirou and Shonen Jump, and are being used here without permission. Rated PG-13 for language and violence, nothing more than One Piece usually has. C&C welcomed and greatly appreciated.

Notes: I didn't feel like translating the names of Devil Fruits in this story, because the Japanese sounds cooler, and some of them you can't translate into anything sensible anyway.

**Drawn**

Chapter 3

"God, why does this always happen to us?" Nami groaned as she struggled through Oyomi's crowded streets. "We don't do anything wrong, and suddenly everyone's trying to kill us! And it's _your_ fault!"

"I'm sorry!" the boy gasped out behind her. He didn't seem to be doing very well with the exercise, especially with the supplies wearing him down. He glanced back and forth wildly as if looking for something. "If only there was…."

"What?" Nami glanced back, and made a small sound of surprise to see the marines had all but caught up with them. "Don't you have any ideas?"

"If only…" The youth's eye caught on a figure in the crowd, and abruptly he changed course. His goal was the broad-shouldered, green-haired man making his way back to the market—or rather, one of the swords sheathed at his hip. He bit his lip as he charged toward it. They collided head on; the taller man didn't budge, spilling him onto his back with Nami's parcels. But even that brief contact was enough, and the boy sighed with a bit of relief as his power was finally put to use.

Zoro didn't suspected anything at first—only that some scrawny kid had slammed into him, and a moment later that Nami was running toward them with a flock of marines behind her. He uttered a curse as he tightened a hand around his sword. "Luffy, be careful," he warned. "They might have more of that metal."

"Yeah, I know."

"Zoro!" Nami sped over to her crewmates, relieved to have found them so quickly. "And Luffy—there's a—"

"A marine base, we know," Zoro interrupted, drawing Wadou. "Go with Usopp and Chopper back to the ship. We'll find Sanji and—"

He was cut off by a sudden shriek—a thin, high-pitched and unnatural sound, too shrill to be human but too eerie to be simply the wind. Zoro was alerted to a flash of heat near his hand—his swords—but it faded almost instantly. It was then that he remembered the boy who'd struck him, but he didn't have time to consider it; a hand was pulling Ghost the Third from its sheath at his side. He caught only a glimpse of dark hair and wild eyes before his sword was pulled free, and a blurred figure struck towards the group of marines. It took no more than a few moments of flashing steel, and all nine men that had been following Nami were immobilized.

The crowd drew back from the man standing over the officers; as Zoro had briefly noted before he was a tall man with long, unkempt black hair, only crudely tamed by the blood red strip of cloth tied about his crown. He was clad in a gi of green and black with red trim, a little different than the traditional styles dotting the streets due to the addition of a low-hanging scarf about his neck, but still unmistakably native. He held Ghost the Third easily in his right hand, in a way that suggested he was already very familiar with the form and make of the blade.

But there was something wrong about him, and it made cold apprehension slither up the back of Zoro's throat. His stance was too straight, his shoulders too stiffly held to be natural, more so than the strict focus of Master Ohtori. More than that the streets suddenly felt cold; everyone nearby must have sensed it as well, as they were gradually edging away from the scene.

"Who…is that?" Nami asked breathlessly, huddling with Chopper and Usopp behind their captain. "Where did he come from?"

"Who, huh?" a sharp voice split the atmosphere, startling them. The strange man turned, his movements fluid but just as unnatural as his stance. "Where, huh?"

His gaze caught Zoro's, and both men straightened imperceptivity. Something clicked then, and the swordsman knew with some bizarre clarity what he was dealing with. "That's…impossible," he uttered, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. The man's eyes, dark as they were already, were rimmed in jagged black tattoos like scars, and when they met Zoro's he was filled with the same dull trepidation as when they'd first met.

No, that couldn't be the case. "Impossible," he repeated, drawing Snowrunner as well. A few feet away the new stranger tightened his grip about the stolen Ghost the Third. "Nami," he said suddenly. "Where's Sanji?"

"Further down this street," she replied, gulping. She, along with everyone else, was watching the spectacle with a strange sense of wonder. "He shouldn't be far behind us, unless that marine woman is tougher than she looks."

"Woman?" Well, that explained a few things. Zoro glanced about; this was a city of fighters, after all, and all along the street he could see men and women readying weapons. A terse murmur had begun to spread along the bystanders but none of them moved to attack. They knew this man, that much was apparent, and they were afraid to provoke him as if he were a wild boar. "Get back to the ship," Zoro told his crewmates, risking a brief moment to glance at them; Luffy, who had been quiet thus far, was watching the stranger with all the serious attention of a wide-eyed kid, but he didn't appear worried. "Sanji knows the way back. We can't stay here. This—"

Zoro's hastily assembled plan proved to be unnecessary; as soon as he'd mentioned the cook's name he caught a glimpse of blond hair and a black suit through the crowd. Sanji was running flat out, the cause of which was swiftly apparent; the city residents were parting easily to make way for his black-clad female pursuer. At least things were more convenient this way, Zoro thought to himself with a smirk.

Relieved, Nami forced some of her parcels on Usopp. "Come on—let's get out of here!" She started running the other way, pausing only long enough to snag Luffy's arm. "You, too, Captain!"

"But what about—"

"Just go!" Zoro called after them. Everything seemed to start moving at once; Usopp and Chopper started quickly after their departing comrades, joined a moment later by the pale kid that had bumped into Zoro earlier. Meanwhile, Sanji was doing his best to escape the marine woman's attacks without having to counter. Zoro was debating on how to deal with the situation when a figure darted past him, and he cursed his simplemindedness; the dark-haired stranger was running after Luffy and the others. Pressed for time and out of options Zoro had no choice but to follow. "Sanji! Get rid of her!" he shouted over his shoulder.

"Easy for you to say!" Sanji retorted. But when he glanced back to look for an opening he realized the woman had stopped chasing him. Instead she was crouched beside her injured officers, watching the group with piercing eyes as they fled. The city goers were beginning to crowd around her as well to tend to the wounded.

Zoro groaned internally as Sanji finally caught up, and together they gained on the rest of their crew. They hadn't been on the island more than a few hours and already he'd defeated the city's magistrate in a duel, made enemies with Kurakuda—or whoever that was—antagonized an officer, and paid a part in the attack of half a dozen marines. Pretty successful, so far, and even a little familiar.

Somewhere ahead of them, Nami was glaring accusingly at the pale boy from earlier, who had started this mess. "Why are you following us?" she demanded, leading the group down the path out of the city. "This is all your fault, you know."

"I still have some of your supplies," he reminded teasingly. "I think your dresses are in here." He hefted the packages.

"Don't you drop them!"

"More importantly, who the hell is _this_?" Usopp pointed emphatically at the second addition to their escape party. But when the man's dark eyes flashed to him he gulped and ran faster. "Ah, we're being chased by a murderer."

The fighter in question curled his lips in a thin, cruel smirk.

Robin wasn't surprised when her new crew came running full speed out of the cherry tree grove, Nami shouting orders to the rest as Zoro and Sanji shoved at each other at the rear. What caused her to pause were the additions to their party; the boy she didn't recognize, but she couldn't help but stand a little taller when the elder man came into view. She had never seen him, but her trained eye took in the colors of his baggy clothes and scarf, the ties crossing his calves and the black tattoos around his eyes. But the explanation her mind provided made no sense to her, so she shook her head slightly and moved to welcome her comrades. "Back so soon?"

The crew piled on board, breathing hard and scampering for the rigging. "Pull north!" Nami shouted as she set their supplies off to the side. "We'll circle the island, and—"

"I don't think you want to do that," Robin cut in smoothly, half leaning against the rail.

"Huh?"

"If we go further north, we'll run right into the marine base."

All eyes turned on her, but Zoro was the first to speak. "Damn woman—you should have told us there—"

Sanji was on him before could finish, let alone hear her defense. "Don't you talk to Robin like that!"

Nami rolled her eyes as she turned toward the elder woman. "So, what now? If we go south we'll hit Ohtori's harbor, and they're probably still looking for us. We'll have to go back out to sea."

"It may postpone the Logue Pose a little, but our best bet would be to swing wide and go south."

"Alright. Come on, guys! Get to work!"

Twenty minutes later _Going Merry_ was out at sea again, at a safe distance so they could curve south past Ohtori City to the southern shore. Meanwhile, everyone's attention had turned inward once more to the pair of strangers in their group. They stood near the door to Nami's study on the lower deck as Luffy's crew circled around them; Robin at one end, followed by Sanji standing between her and Nami protectively, then Zoro with his arms folded, and Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper squatting together like kids.

"So," Zoro said evenly, having adopted an abrupt leadership of the interrogation. "What are you two, exactly?"

The younger of the pair bowed deeply. "My name is Bohmer Bravis," he introduced politely. "And thanks, for letting me escape with you. The marines don't like me very much."

Usopp hummed thoughtfully. "Are you a pirate or something?"

"Not exactly." He smiled shyly. "I…ate a Devil's Fruit: the Bake Bake Fruit."

"Bake Bake?" Nami echoed. She considered a moment, then paled as she took a step behind Sanji. "A ghost fruit?"

"Yeah. I'm a Devil Fruit User that calls on ghosts."

Usopp pointed at the tattooed man beside him. "Then that means he's…"

The man glanced at him, and Usopp looked ready to faint. "That's right. I'm a ghost." And he winked.

Nami ducked further behind Sanji as Usopp and Luffy let out twin shrieks, diving behind Chopper. Each gripped one of the reindeer's antlers as they peered over his hat. "No ghosts on my ship!" Luffy declared. "Ghosts are creepy!"

"That's right, that's right! No ghosts allowed!"

Robin, meanwhile, though looking surprised, seemed to have guessed as much. "Those colors you're wearing are from the Jaga Clan, aren't they? They were wiped out over a hundred years ago."

Sanji, who was already blushing at Nami clutching his arm, beamed at her. "Wow, Robin, you really know all that?"

"As a historian, it's pretty basic Oyomi history." She turned toward the ghost, unable to help the genuine interest gleaming in her eyes. "So you're really over a hundred years old?"

"Hold on," Zoro interrupted curtly. The ghost still held his sword, and it was making him wary. Uneasiness had been boiling in his mind ever since the man had appeared, and he was anxious to have that dissolved. "Where did you come from? Who are you, really?"

"Don't you know?" He slid forward with a snort, turning Zoro's sword so he could offer it safely back to him. "Thanks for letting me borrow it. Though I'm a little disappointed you don't recognize your partner."

"Partner…?" Zoro took the sword back, but before he could withdraw a cold hand snapped around his wrist. It sent a dull tremor up his arm that he well remembered; it was the same chill he sometimes got from his Ghost the Third during battle, like a thrill of bloodlust. He didn't want to believe it, but there was no denying what he'd suspected all along. "So…." He was released, allowing him to sheathe the blade. He wasn't sure what to think. "It's you."

He smirked. "Formerly known as Black Fanged, Magatou, and more recently," he bowed grandly, "Ghost the Third."

"Wait wait wait," Usopp exclaimed incredulously. "Th-That means—"

Zoro's eyes thinned. "Yes. The demon possessing my sword."

Luffy frowned slightly and started to get up. "Demon? You just said he was a ghost."

"Oh, he's a ghost all right," Bravis assured. Luffy ducked back down.

Sanji snorted. "Who would have thought our monstrous captain was afraid of ghosts."

"I'm not afraid! I just don't like ghosts on my ship because they're creepy!"

"Everyone, calm down," Robin tried to settle them, taking a step forward. "I'm sure if we all sit down and talk this through it'll make sense." She looked just as excitable as the rest of them, though, doubtlessly thrilled at the prospect of hearing a personal account of one hundred year old history. "Why don't we go inside and get something to eat. Right, Captain?"

Her tactic was just as effective as it was obvious; Luffy gave up his protests in light of a promised meal, and in almost no time the crew and their guests were piled in Nami's study, munching on a hastily prepared lunch of white rice balls and sliced fish. Even Ghost was eating, much to their captain's distress, but he was insistent, having not had a proper meal in decades. That seemed to attract Luffy's sympathy, though he still kept a sharp eye on their visitor as he ate, like a suspicious child with a new toy.

Nami was the first to bridge the subject to Bravis's powers, sounding uncharacteristically subdued, but still greatly interested. "So you can bring the dead back to life?" she asked, glancing at Ghost the Third, who flashed her a sly grin. Sanji bristled nearby.

"It's not…_exactly_ like that," Bravis began to explain, pausing for a drink of warm tea. "Sometimes when a person dies their spirit stays around. The Bake Bake Fruit changed my body so that with a drop of my blood, I can give that spirit form. Like Magatou, here." He patted the man's shoulder. "For twenty-four hours he's got a real body made from my own blood. But there are limitations."

Robin looked completely fascinated, Nami a little uneasy, and Sanji, Usopp, and Chopper wary but also somewhat awed. Luffy was watching the pair with serious scrutiny, but there was no reading his childish face. Zoro himself was still unsure how he should be reacting to all this. He didn't even believe in ghosts or gods, and now he was sharing a meal with one. There were simply things that should have been left well enough alone, especially when it was his sword they were talking about. Though he'd always known it held a curse, seeing the source of that murderous spirit seated so easily beside him was disturbing. A spirit known for having claimed the lives of hundreds….

Bravis was speaking again, and Zoro woke himself from his musings to pay attention. "It's not easy finding a spirit that can be called. In order for a spirit to be intact enough to regain a body it has to have attached itself to something in our world. And in order for _that_ to happen, it has to have died with some great connection to our world, and with some object nearby."

"Not like…another person?" Nami asked carefully.

Her eyes thinned a little as Bravis shook his head. "Not usually, no. It's because a person's body is always changing; a spirit can't hold onto it well. It takes something more concrete—for some reason metal seems to work especially well."

"Which is why so many swords carry spirits with them," Ghost added ominously. Zoro didn't like the way the man's sharp eyes slithered over them; they were heavy and bitter. "You can't be more attached to or closer to anything than the sword that kills you."

"Is that…" Chopper gulped. "How you died?"

His fingers curled slightly against the table. "You…might say that."

Zoro tilted his chin up, catching something dangerous in the man's tone; Bravis looked a little concerned as well, and he suddenly had the feeling that something was going on. Ghost had supposedly died nearly a century ago, and yet Bravis acted as if they had met some time before now. And those people in town had recognized them both. Whatever it was, it put him on edge. He was grateful when Usopp changed the subject until he realized what he'd asked.

"Do Zoro's other swords have spirits in them?"

Everyone turned inward, staring at the swordsman with mixed trepidation and curiosity. Zoro's hand went reflexively to the pair at his hip. He'd never considered such a thing before, not believing in this kind of nonsense to begin with, and even in light of recent circumstances he wasn't sure he believed even now. But he couldn't deny the sudden, almost anxious tingle in his fingertips resting against Snowrunner's hilt, as if answering Usopp's question itself.

"No," Zoro said abruptly, his eyes narrowing. "And even if there were, what's the point? They're dead; what good would it do to bring them back for a day?"

"But isn't it fascinating?" Robin interjected brightly, the very picture of enthusiasm. "They're famous swords, aren't they? Who knows how long they've been around—what kind of stories they can tell us."

Zoro glared at her. "And what if it's someone I've killed? The last thing we need is a vengeful ghost running around." Ghost the Third laughed nearby, making him uneasy again.

"No more ghosts on my ship," Luffy grumbled around a mouthful of rice.

"It's really no problem," offered Bravis, ignoring him. "I can cancel my power out if it's someone dangerous. Aren't you curious?"

"No. I'm not. I don't give a damn." Zoro started to climb to his feet. "This is ridiculous, and pointless, and—"

Ghost tilted an eye up on at him. "One of them is a girl."

* * *

The marine base headed by Colonel Ginki on Oyomi's northwestern shore was rarely graced by visitors. Despite the forty year naval history on the island they had never been entirely welcomed, and were only tolerated under the most basic of circumstances. All the same Colonel Ginki took his afternoon meal in a guest room on the second floor, dressed not in his marine whites but a simple black yukata, his thinning black hair secured in a samurai's topnotch. He was admittedly an impressive figure, with his broad shoulders and hard-featured face, especially when compared to his guest. The man opposite him was in his mid twenties, his form slender but firmly toned, dressed in a layered gi of rich violet and gold dyes. Despite his attire his face was comparatively plain, with lean features and brown hair and eyes. But his hair was long, reaching far down his back even when bound in a trio of thick ponytails, which were arranged in an upside down triangle against his skull. It gave him something of an unusual appearance, but his face was stern, and he knelt with the stiff posture of a trained prince.

"I suppose it's time to get down to business," Colonel Ginki said thoughtfully as their lunch dishes were cleaned away by his attendants. "Though I wouldn't mind postponing it; it's not often that I can entertain sensible company."

"You flatter me," Abuka replied; there were no such sentiments present in his tone. "But I would appreciate it if we concluded our business here swiftly—I am expected to return this evening."

Colonel Ginki smirked. "And to think you're the most pleasant visitor I've had in weeks."

"Sir. Please."

"All right," he relented, signaling to the officer who had stood idly by throughout their visit. The man stepped obediently forward and presented his superior with two pieces of thick paper, which were then passed on to Abuka. "I'm sure you'll recognize the names."

Abuka's lips tipped downward in a thoughtful frown. "Monkey D. Luffy," he mused aloud. "The Straw Hat Pirate—we've heard rumors." When his eyes danced down to the offered bounty he straightened; Ginki was somewhat amused to see the blatant surprise in his plain face. "100,000,000? That's preposterous."

"It's difficult to obtain information even with my naval connections," Colonel Ginki admitted. "But it seems fairly obvious that he had something to do with the incident in Alabasta; that new reward bill was issued just recently."

Still frowning, Abuka turned to the next page, though his surprise was not as great this time. "So, Rolonoah finally makes a name for himself. We expected as much when we first heard of him." He snorted quietly. "Though I wouldn't have expected so much offered for the killer of Daz Borneth."

"He was a formidable man."

"And a devil's coward."

Colonel Ginki waved the matter aside. "In any case, with a combined bounty of 160 million beri, this pair deserves our attention. Chances are they're traveling together, and on their way to Oyomi. If this Rolonoah really is a swordsman--"

"He is," Abuka interrupted confidently. "Our records are clear. More importantly, only a swordsman could have defeated Daz Borneth. We've already dispatched an investigation into his history, and have traced the Straw Hat Pirates to East Blue. It's only a matter of time before we've identified his school and family line."

Again Colonel Ginki couldn't help but be amused by his company. "There certainly is no arguing your clan's effectiveness."

Abuka's eyes narrowed slightly, recognizing a tone of disdain within the elder's voice. "Our methods are precise, and our influence runs deeper than simple Marine intelligence. It is necessary, for the sake of our records."

"Of course, of course. As always, you're too serious for your own good, Abuka." Colonel Ginki poured himself a new drink, and offered another to his guest, which was declined. "In any case, we're confident we can deal with these pirates, should they come here. I merely thought you would appreciate being informed."

"I see." Abuka pushed to his feet. "In that case, there is no reason for me to remain here."

Colonel Ginki chuckled, earning him another cold stare. "All right, go ahead. And thank you, for your indulgence." He smiled. "I appreciate you keeping me company."

Abuka's frown sharpened; this man kept him further on edge with his careless manner than the calculating glare of his old sword-master. "Of course." Expecting their conversation to have concluded, he started for the door.

"Abuka," the colonel called after him, and he came to a smooth stop. "How fairs your father?"

Abuka's spine straightened, and he felt the muscles along his jaw tighten reflexively. "He is well," he said evenly.

"Give him my regards."

Abuka tilted his chin up. "As you say."

"Father!" A woman's voice echoed down the hall, and Abuka stepped to the side. As anticipated the room's panel slid roughly open, and a tight-lipped Lieutenant Hashiko burst inside. She stopped only long enough to send Abuka a sharp glare before further entering the room to kneel before her father. "Father, news from Ohtori. The Straw Hat Pirates have arrived." Abuka, who had been on his way out, paused just at the exit. He didn't speak, though his attention was fully on the pair.

Colonel Ginki, for his part, appeared calm and unmoved. "Sooner than I expected," he murmured. "What happened?"

"According to what some Kurakuda reported, they were at the Ohtori Dojo. But the ones I encountered were with Bohmer Bravis."

"Bohmer?" At last the subtle humor faded from Ginki's eyes, to Abuka's approval. They both recognized the significance of that claim. "Why?"

"I don't know yet." Hashiko lowered her head slightly, ashamed. "They escaped at the expense of four of our officers. Five more were seriously wounded."

"By the pirates?"

"No, by…" She hesitated, her jaw working. "By Magatou."

Abuka felt a tiny chill run up his spine, like an icy finger against the back of his neck. He knew the rumors and stories of Magatou, the Fanged Blade—most from Colonel Ginki, having been too young to remember the incident himself. Most of his peers shunned the tales and the legend behind them; old stories of slaughter and madness. But he took those ancient warnings seriously, and judging from the pale gleam in his eyes Colonel Ginki did as well.

"So…Bohmer has gotten his hands on that sword again," the Colonel said half to himself. "And is cooperating with Straw Hat Luffy? This…" His brow furrowed. "This may become complicated."

Abuka snorted lightly, drawing their attention to him. "And where is your confidence now, Colonel?"

Colonel Ginki's eyes sharpened on him. Despite Abuka's efforts to catch him, he easily replied, "You should be more concerned than me. As the Kurakuda heir, it's _you_ he'll be after."

Abuka's shoulders lowered stiffly, though his icy glare remained unfaltering. "I have no fear of ghosts in me, Sir Ginki," he replied tersely. "Now, if you'll excuse me." He turned back towards the door. "I trust you'll inform us with new information as it arrives."

"Of course. May you go with honor." Ginki watched, his expression even, until Abuka had departed. "Hashiko."

"I don't know why you put up with him, Father," she muttered, glaring after the man spitefully. "He's a snake."

"He is nothing more than the overly proud son of a failing family," Ginki replied as he sipped his drink. "If he wants to act as if he still has honor while he's here, I don't mind. Besides, the Kurakuda may not be in power now, but they will soon take back Oyomi's sword from Aoyama. He'll then be a prince."

But Hashiko still glowered with disgust. "Even if Kurakuda do come to rule again, they'll still be a clan of cowards; their master hasn't even been seen for months." She paused. "Why is Abuka even here? If they're taking back Oyomitou, shouldn't he be preparing?"

Colonel Ginki betrayed a look of seriousness. "That alone worries me," he admitted. "The real reason I invited him today was because we received word this morning that Abuka was staying in Ohtori. It is rather unusual for him to be away from his clan if his father intends to reclaim control of the island."

"He is up to something."

"He's merely a tax collector—he may be doing no more than passing messages. Perhaps to Master Ohtori himself." The Colonel shook his head. "In any case, we have more urgent business at hand. I've recalled your brothers, and they should be here by evening. Then I want you to locate these pirates, and Bohmer. Do whatever you must to apprehend them."

Hashiko nodded obediently. "Yes, Father. We tracked them back to the coast, but they must have gone out to sea. If they try to land again we'll find them."

"Good. But remember that Bohmer is the most important—don't try to fight Magatou."

"I understand." Hashiko stood and offered her father a formal bow before turning to leave on her task.

----

Outside, Abuka was making his own way from the marine base. His footsteps were light down the forest path, his mind whirling. There were suddenly even greater matters to accommodate than he'd planned. Rolonoah Zoro, Bohmer Bravis, and the fabled Magatou—one of three great swords said to be possessed by vengeful demons. He would need to be cautious.

Abuka sensed the presence perched in the trees above him long before he heard his name spoken. "Abuka."

He slowed to a halt, and glanced up only briefly to take note of the shadowed figure. "You knew I'd be here?"

"If Colonel Ginki is suspicious, you gotta be careful."

Abuka frowned at the unnecessary concern. "I always am. But I have news: Bohmer Bravis has returned, with Magatou. They're suspected to be with a band of pirates that just sailed out of Ohtori."

The trees above him echoed back only silence for a long moment. "I'll take care of it."

"Of course you will," he sneered. "Just make sure you follow through with your end of this, whatever happens."

"Same to you."

And with that the pair separated.


	5. Chapter 4

One Piece, it's characters and settings, belongs to Oda Eiichirou and Shonen Jump, and are being used here without permission. Rated PG-13 for language and violence, nothing more than One Piece usually has. C&C welcomed and greatly appreciated.

**Drawn**

Chapter 4

Zoro stopped, halfway standing, his hand still on the table from having pushed himself up. Despite his sudden frozen motion it took a moment for him to fully comprehend the words, and he turned to stare at the man who'd spoken them. "What?"

"One of them is a girl," Ghost the Third repeated calmly, sipping his tea. "I'm just a ghost; I can only sense so much. But the three of us have been fighting with you—and together—for a while now." A slow grin twisted his features. "And one of us is a girl."

Zoro gulped faintly, but his mouth was dry. Everyone was staring at him in confusion—he could only guess at what his expression must have looked like. He felt as if his blood had left him. This time, he couldn't bring himself to reach for the sword at his hip. A girl's ghost…one who had died with a strong connection to his sword. The thought of it was making him ill.

"Zoro?" Usopp's voice drew him back. "Hey, are you all right?"

"Do you know who it is?" asked Chopper.

Zoro sat back down, his fists and jaw tight. "This is stupid," he muttered, dropping his eyes. He suddenly couldn't force the memories from his mind; the round face and almond eyes. He shook his head.

Sanji puffed lightly on his cigarette. "You don't have to go through with it if you're scared."

Zoro bit back a curse, scowling, as he snatched Snowrunner from his hip and slammed it down on the table. Everyone jumped a little. "Fine," he growled, folding his arms over his chest. "I still don't think there's anything in it."

Everyone—save Zoro—leaned in as Bravis pulled the sword closer to him. He clicked the sword out of its sheath a mere inch, just enough to press his thumb over the blade and draw blood. He then scooted a bit to the side as if making room for the impending ghost. A single drop of blood dripped from the small wound, and as it fell it began to glow, then held suspended in the air like a small bead dangling from a thread. The same high, eerie wail from before filled the small cabin and made Zoro cringe. He was already regretting having allowed this. He regretted it even more when a form took shape, and as its first action in its new body it leapt across the table, colliding with Zoro and sending him tumbling.

Everyone turned to stare in alarm, but the mood quickly changed into amused bewilderment. Sprawled across Zoro's chest was a young man dressed in a thick winter coat and woolen cap. His pale blue eyes were wide and bright, and his blond hair peeked out from under his hat in a subtle, but happy, bounce. "Brother!" the boy cried excitedly, and from on then would not stop talking. "It's you! I finally get to see you face to face! You're so much cooler than I thought—and that was pretty cool. Your hair is green! I didn't know! My coat is green! I'd forgotten! Can you believe I'm really here, because I can't believe you're really here. I'm so excited to be here—aren't you excited that I'm—"

"Shut up!" Zoro knocked the boy off him and struggled upright. "Who the hell are you?"

The boy knelt beside him, his face practically aglow. "I'm Snowrunner!" he answered cheerily. "I used to have a name, but it's been so long I forget. Being a sword can do that. I'm not even sure what _your_ name is! Isn't that funny? Is it cool? I bet it's really really—"

Zoro scowled, and Snowrunner recoiled, clapping gloved hands over his mouth. Even then he still talked through them. "Are you mad? I didn't mean to make you mad. I was just so excited to—"

"Enough." Zoro shoved him, unmoved as the boy was bowled over like a wobbly puppy. "I don't know what you're talking about, and I'm not your brother."

"Hey, you don't have to be mean to him," Usopp protested, helping him up. He frowned thoughtfully. "Though he doesn't really look like a sword's ghost, does he?" He looked to Luffy, who was poking at Snowrunner's shoulder gingerly.

"He doesn't seem like a ghost," the captain muttered, but when the boy flashed him a bright grin he dove behind Chopper once more.

"You're the captain, aren't you?" Snowrunner prattled on. "I remember fighting you. That was fun! Let's do it again sometime!"

Bravis was grinning, quite pleased with himself, which only strengthened Zoro's desire to punch someone's face in. Robin's charmed smile and Ghost's smug amusement weren't helping, either. He scratched the back of his head. "I don't believe this," he sputtered. "My sword's possessed by a snot-nosed kid."

"Oh, he's not that bad," Robin chuckled. "I think he's adorable."

"I'm sure."

"Snowrunner," Nami spoke up evenly. "You're pretty young, aren't you? Do you remember how you died?"

Snowrunner considered her question long and hard, his face screwed up in childish concentration. But when he finally related the story it was with no remorse or hesitation. "I was buried in the snow, I think. I was doing something important—taking that sword to someone who needed it. I ran errands like that. But all I really remember is…being so cold, and thinking…I had to get the sword to him."

"To who?" Chopper asked, drawn in by the brief story.

Snowrunner laughed. "I don't know! Isn't that funny? It was important at the time, but I forgot. But I'm still haunting it, so maybe I never made it."

"That's…" Nami frowned. "Doesn't it bother you? That you forgot something you died for…"

Snowrunner didn't need to think about that at all. "Not really. Since then I've had lots of owners." He looked to Zoro with another broad grin. "But I like Brother the best."

Sanji's lip curled in a grin as he caught Zoro's eye across the table, mouthing, "Your sword's a queer."

Zoro shot him a glare that could kill small animals before turning his annoyance on Snowrunner. "Cut it out. I didn't even know you were in there—I'm not your friend."

But again Usopp intervened, offering the boy some his food. Snowrunner eagerly accepted, again to Luffy's dismay, and Usopp proceeded to launch into his usual volley of tall tales; all of which he seemed to believe.

Zoro leaned back with a slight sigh, giving up his efforts. He knew he shouldn't have let Bravis go through with this; how was he supposed to fight, knowing his swords were so ridiculously possessed? Ghost was one thing, but Snowrunner…

"Hey," said Chopper said suddenly. "Aren't you gonna test the other one?"

Zoro's heart skipped a beat as he glanced down at the sheathed Wadou. This sword had been with him since the beginning: before the Grand Line, before joining Luffy's crew, before even setting out on his quest. It had been his strength all this time, and he was loathe to risk damaging that connection between them. But the wide dark eyes from his memories didn't leave him, making him wonder…if those many years had been wasted, somehow. If he would merely be calling on a spirit who had long since forgotten his face and name, his promise….

But even then Zoro was setting Wadou the First carefully onto the table, capturing everyone's attention with his serious, deliberate movements. "Do it," he instructed Bravis evenly. He drew his hand slowly from the white sheath.

Bravis regarded him quietly for a moment, his eyes taking on a solemn gleam; he seemed to understand that there was some greater significance in this action. Just as before he dropped a bit of blood onto the metal edge, eyes thinning in concentration. There was the same unearthly cry—Zoro closed his eyes briefly, until everything had settled once more and he was ready to face the results. Everyone was quiet, as if stunned, and at last Zoro lifted his gaze as well, already struggling with what his first words would be. Because sitting before him on the other side of the low table was…

…a million year old grandmother.

"Hey, Sonny," she greeted with a toothy grin. "Weren't expecting me, were you?"

Zoro sat in shock, but a moment later the room fell into confusion: Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Snowrunner retreated with shared cries of "Demon Granny!" while the girls blinked stupidly and Sanji and Ghost doubled over with laughter. The old woman—who was actually of an intimidating physique considering her apparent age—was quickly on her feet in pursuit of her insulters. They scrambled for the door in a mess, and when it finally opened the group tumbled out onto the deck. There the chase continued, until their shouting nonsense could be heard all over the ship.

Gradually Sanji, Ghost, Robin, and Bravis wandered outside to watch the daring battle. Zoro barely noticed; he was watching Wadou, as if expecting another form to shape itself from the blood that still clung to its sharpened blade. As the carnage continued outside he realized how ridiculous he was being. With a snort he cleaned the smudge from his sword and replaced it—and Snowrunner—at his hip. "How stupid."

Nami set a hand on his shoulder, and he jumped a little. He hadn't known she was still there. Worse than his embarrassment, though, was the sympathetic smile she offered him. "Not who you were hoping?"

Zoro snorted and pushed to his feet, shaking her hand off. "Not exactly, no."

Nami followed, her eyes downcast despite her subtly curved lips. It reminded him suddenly of the bits of her past he knew, and with a frown he relaxed. "Hey. This is all just stupid, right? We don't need this." He turned to head for the deck, and after a moment Nami nodded and followed.

_"No ghosts on my ship!"_

Zoro blinked, only mildly surprised as Snowrunner went sailing past him and smacked face first into the wall next to him. Across the deck Luffy was panting, while Chopper was doing his best to break up the stranglehold the old woman had on Usopp. Sanji was off to the side with Robin and Bravis, amused, and Ghost…was out of view. He would have said something about that if not for Luffy pointing at him suddenly.

"Zoro!" Luffy declared, his face impishly enraged. "It's your ghost—_you_ take care of it!"

"Zoro" Snowrunner complained at his feet. "Let's beat him up, like last time!"

"Zoro!" Usopp wailed from the other end of the ship. "Get her off me!"

"Zoro!" Sanji couldn't help but join in, but he started laughing and didn't finish.

"Ahh—shut up, all of you!" Zoro exploded, marching across the deck. He bypassed Snowrunner and Luffy, making his way toward the woman. He was angry—or had at least convinced himself as much, rather than try to think about what Nami had said. Not what he'd hoped for indeed.

As he approached the woman straightened, relinquishing her captive. Usopp whimpered and scampered off with Chopper to hide behind Robin. Zoro had to admit he wasn't fully prepared when the woman gathered herself up. At first glance she had seemed like a typical nagging grandmother; now that he had a chance to look, he could see she actually carried herself with a degree of sophistication the other two lacked. It reminded him briefly of Master Ohtori; she had that same still, yet somehow relaxed poise that came with age and wisdom. She was dressed in a simple shirt and pants, almost peasant-like, and her time-bleached hair was bound in a tight bun to her scalp. Her eyes, a simple brown, were sunk into her crinkled face like embedded marbles. Somehow they made her look even more ancient, and warmer. Despite all the accusations and questions he'd planned, he found they couldn't hold against her.

"So." She took a step forward, and unconsciously Zoro took a step back. She smiled thinly. "After all these years, I get to meet the impetuous little boy who stole me from a noble lineage."

Zoro started to speak, but his mouth was suddenly dry. He didn't realize or care that everyone was staring at him, baffled. He tried again. "Who are you?"

The elderly woman dipped her head in a slightly bow. "Wadou the First, as far as I know. If I had a name before that, it doesn't matter much now." She set a hand on her hip. "Like I said, not what you expected?"

Zoro snorted, finally getting his composure back. He folded his arms over his chest. "So I guess you have a story, too. Why are you haunting my sword?"

"Because it's mine," she replied smartly. "And someone had to take responsibility for it."

Zoro frowned, oddly embarrassed by the woman as if having been chided by his own grandmother. But he realized then that if Wadou had been with him since the beginning, she'd known him longer than anyone else in his life. He wasn't sure what to make of it, and he was almost glad when Robin intervened.

"Does that mean you're really Wadou?" she asked, stepping forward. "Who forged the entire Wadou series of famous swords?"

The woman laughed heartily. "Me? Oh, no, dear, I never had the patience for smithing." She mirrored Zoro's arm-crossed stance, making him frown. "But I knew the lad who did."

Zoro snorted, not especially interested in whatever any of them had to say. He was tired and irritable, and he'd lost all his patience for these spirits. "Well, do whatever you want," he muttered, turning away. "I don't give a damn."

Everyone watched as he made his way across the deck, away from them. Wadou and Snowrunner looked especially disquieted by his retreat; the latter opened his mouth to speak, but was quickly silenced by a sharp glare. Blinking, he clamped his mouth shut as Zoro passed, heading toward the stern of the ship.

Usopp was the first to speak once he was at a significant distance. "Geez, what's his problem?"

"I'm sure he's fine," Nami was quick to defend him.

Sanji frowned slightly at her. "Not like you to stick up for old Weed Head," he muttered.

"Just give him a break, okay? It's already been a busy day for everyone." She started away from the group as well. "I'll be in my study if anyone needs me, all right? I have some work to get done."

Sanji watched her go with disappointment. "Well…okay."

Robin, however, was determined not to let anyone spoil her excitement, nor her opportunity. She stepped closer to Wadou. "Do you mind talking with me for a while?" she asked, nearly beaming. "If you really are related to the original Wadou, there are so many questions I'd like to ask."

"I wouldn't mind at all," she replied easily enough, though her attention was diverted the way Zoro had gone. After a thoughtful moment she turned to face Robin squarely. "Though I might not be able to tell you much."

"Anything would be fine."

Robin and Wadou picked seats for themselves off to the side of the deck where they could share their stories in peace. They were quickly joined, however, by most of the rest of the crew. Luffy sat perched on the railing edge, close enough to hear while still maintaining his distance from the ghosts. He and Snowrunner continued to cast faces at each other. And as they settled in to hear Wadou's story, none of them realized that Ghost himself was nowhere in sight.

"Like I said, I was never one for smithing, myself," Wadou began her story, seated with her arms and legs folded. "Not exactly a woman's profession, is it? But my husband was an expert. Not the best, by any reckoning, but a master in his own right. The real genius was our son."

Robin, clearly the most interested of the current gathering, was nearly aglow. "You mean, you're the mother of one of the greatest sword craftsmen in history?"

"I suppose so, dear. We didn't share any blood, but I raised him from a babe—he was mine, and my husband taught him all he knew." Wadou chuckled. "Even if he turned out to be the better craftsman, in the end."

"Hmm. So that makes you pretty famous," Usopp said thoughtfully. "You must have been really proud."

Wadou's smile was nostalgic, her eyes wistful. "I was. So much so that I wanted to look after him—he was such a lonely boy despite his talents, at times. But then, it's a mother's prerogative to worry."

"Do you…" Chopper began to ask, but then fell quiet, hesitant.

"Do I remember how I died?" Wadou hazarded, and when Chopper nodded she scratched the top of his nose affectionately. "I was old, as you can see. I'm afraid it's nothing as exciting as Snowrunner or Ghost."

"It's still fascinating," Robin interjected brightly. "I have a lot of questions I'd like to ask."

Luffy, who had been kicking his feet boredly on the rail, dropped abruptly to the deck. "I'm hungry," he declared.

Sanji rolled his eyes. "You just had lunch. Don't you wanna hear the story?"

"Not really. It's kinda boring." He started away. "I'm gonna see what Zoro's up to."

"Oh! I'm coming with you!" Snowrunner was immediately on his feet, starting after him.

"No! No ghosts—go away!"

"But Luffy!"

Luffy retreated, but Snowrunner was swiftly on his tail; true to his name, his speed allowed him to keep up to the nimble captain. The rest of the crew watched in amusement.

"Well, I guess I can get started with dinner, since we have so many guests," Sanji suggested, pushing to his feet. "I think I'll check on Miss Nami, too, while I'm at it."

As the group thinned out a bit, Usopp turned his attention away from the two older women; he didn't know much history, anyway, and didn't want to disrupt their serious conversation. Instead he asked of Bravis, "So, you're kind of wanted on Oyomi, aren't you? Because you're a Devil Fruit User?"

"The people here are pretty strict about it, yeah." He shrugged. "I can stay ahead of them."

"Why not just leave the island?"

"Because…" Bravis's expression didn't falter, but his face—already so pale—seemed to lose a little more of its color. "I can't. There's something I came here to do."

Chopper edged closer curiously. "What's that?"

"There's a ghost I wanna call," he explained, but slowly, as if measuring the worth of each word. "You guys know about the swords on Oyomi, don't you? And the dojos?"

Usopp nodded. "Yeah—whoever gets the sword runs the city, right?"

"Yes. Each city has one, but there's an even older sword that decides who rules the island—Shinkokuon Oyomitou." His voice quickened in excitement. "It's as old as this country—can you imagine what kinds of ghosts it has with it? It must be amazing!"

"So you want to see it?" Usopp mused. "Gee, no wonder they don't like you, if it's so important. But why don't you just explain what you want to do? Wouldn't they want to talk to their old ghosts?"

Bravis shook his head glumly. "Not since I'd have to use my Devil's Fruit power on it—it's a national treasure. Besides…" He smiled shyly. "I tried to steal it before—and Magatou. That's how the marines recognized us. But I can't leave without that sword."

Usopp, being the hero he was, considered their new friend's plight with grave seriousness. "Well, I guess there's no other choice—we'll have to help you."

"Huh? With what?"

"Getting that sword, of course!" he declared. "We're pirates, aren't we?"

Chopper frowned thoughtfully. "But it's important to them, isn't it?"

"We'd just have to borrow it for a little while, right? How hard could it be?"

Bravis was stunned, but beaming. "You…really mean it? You'll help me?"

"Of course! It's your dream, right? I'm sure Luffy would agree." But when Usopp turned to gain his captain's approval he found the boy still being pursued by the rambunctious ghost. "Uh…we'll talk to him later."

"Wow, thanks!"

Nearby, Robin and Wadou were watching the same childish antics with amusement. "The three of you must make an interesting team," the former remarked. "It's really not surprising that Zoro's sword work is so extreme."

"We have very little to do with it," Wadou assured her with a gentle smile. "We're only ghosts inside swords, and can only do so much."

Robin turned back. "It's a little surprising, though, how you remember so much about your life, but Snowrunner doesn't even know his real name. Do some ghosts remember differently than others?"

"Who can say? I'm certainly no expert." The elder woman flashed her a grin. "But when you get to the age I was, you're practically a ghost anyway, so maybe I had an advantage."

"Ah, I see," she chuckled.

"But that boy…" Wadou's humor faded a little. "He was young, as you can see. Someone like him shouldn't have become a ghost—I'm not surprised he doesn't remember much. That sword, and Zoro, are his whole world now."

Robin sobered a little as well. "I can't imagine what that must be like."

Wadou chuckled as she glanced at her sideways. "You will," she assured, "if you stay with this crew long enough."

"Ahh, enough!" Luffy flopped on his back on the deck, gasping for breath. "I don't like ghosts," he whined. "They're sneaky."

Snowrunner dropped down beside him, leaning back on his hands. "You're funny," he laughed. "Let's fight again sometime."

Luffy rubbed at his nose. "You remember that, but not your own name?" He snorted. "How stupid."

The boy stuck his tongue out at him. "It's not easy being a ghost, you know. I only remember the important stuff."

"Stupid."

"_You're_ stupid."

"Nuh-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"Nuh-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"This is boring." Luffy rolled onto his side, away from him. "Go bother Zoro—you're _his_ ghost, right?"

Snowrunner paused, watching the other's turned back. Luffy didn't see his quiet smile. "Yeah. Hey." He leaned forward, crossing his legs. "Can I call you 'captain'?"

The question deserved more consideration than Luffy felt like giving, but he didn't reply right away. "Well…you're with Zoro," he answered reluctantly, "so I guess it's okay."

Snowrunner straightened; he was grinning and quite proud of himself. "Captain," he tested, and with a swell of pride said again, "Hey, Captain."

"Ah, what, ya' bum?" Luffy growled in his best stereotypical pirate voice, which reduced the other to wild laughter.

"I'm a pirate!" he crowed excitedly, rolling across the deck. "I'm a pirate—with a captain!"

Luffy glanced over his shoulder at the celebration. He was quiet for a long moment, just watching; from the look of him, it would have been impossible to tell Snowrunner was really dead. "You'd better be a good sword for Zoro," he reminded.

"Oh, I will—I will! Brother's my favorite master ever. I don't know anything about sword fighting, but I'm really fast." Snowrunner grinned happily in childish excitement. "That's why we've never lost! Though it was kinda scary, at times. But Brother's so cool! He's the best!"

Luffy curled on his side once more, pillowing his head on his arm. "I'm going to sleep," he informed the ghost decidedly. And with that he tugged his hat firmly over his face, blocking out the harsh sunlight along with the ghost's yet chattering voice.

* * *

As far as Zoro was concerned there were three ways of dealing with stress—sleep, beer, and training. For now he chose the last, being too restless for the alternatives. While the rest of the crew sat down to enjoy their little story hour he stole away to the ship's stern, laying his weapons aside in favor of his exercise weights. He sent the trio of swords a sharp glare as he began his familiar stretches and warm-up swings. The weights felt almost lighter than usual, and he moved them in wide arcs over his head, working the excess emotion out of his limbs.

"Damn nonsense," he muttered to himself. Ghosts in his swords, now on the ship—Luffy had been right to protest it all. They hadn't accomplished anything. Hopefully the day would pass quickly, ending the twenty-four hour time limit and granting him some peace back. "Stupid, boring ghosts."

"You're gonna wear yourself out like that."

Zoro's eyes narrowed but he didn't halt his motion, trying to ignore Ghost's voice scratching at his eardrums. Maybe he wasn't the very least of people Zoro felt like talking to at this moment, but he was close. "Mind your own business," he muttered back. He did, however, sneak a glance at the man: Ghost was leaning against the railing, peeling a tangerine from Nami's orchard. "Sanji'll toss you overboard if he catches you with that," he warned.

"Now who needs to mind his own business?"

Zoro scowled. "What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing." Ghost tossed pieces of the peel over the rail, eyeing the fruit hungrily as it was gradually uncovered. "I was just thinking maybe I should have taken your arm when I had the chance."

This time Zoro did halt, setting the heavy weights down with a clang. He was in no mood for this. "You're welcomed to try it in person," he challenged.

Ghost met him glare for glare, his eyes slanting dangerously; he was clearly tempted by the offer. "Are you sure?" he replied smoothly. "As your sword, I know your strength better than anyone."

"Only a third of it, asshole," Zoro shot back. "So lay off the mystic ghost crap. I'm not gonna play games with you."

Ghost shrugged, breaking the tension between them. "Sure," he chuckled. "I'm just teasing—I wouldn't have cut your arm off. I have to say, you're pretty bold."

Zoro hmphed with indifference. Their first meeting in Logue Town seemed like a long time ago, but he remembered well that moment of decision. So much for believing in his own luck. "Yeah, well, what can I say." He realized suddenly how much he was sweating even from the short exercise, and stripped out of his shirt and _haramaki_ before returning to his weights.

Ghost's attention focused sharply on the scar crossing Zoro's chest; Zoro could feel those dark eyes heavily on him. But a few moments passed in silence, and when Ghost spoke again it was to shift the subject. "You're a lot like I imagined, Rolonoah Zoro," he said thoughtfully.

"Is that so?" He wanted to ask what he meant by that, but it might only prolong their conversation. As it became clear that Ghost had no intention of leaving him alone he decided to at least settle some of the questions he had. "So, you're really from this island?" he asked idly. "Your clan must have been something, if people recognize you by your clothes a hundred years later."

Ghost the Third finally set into eating his tangerine, unconcerned with the question. "Damn right. We were in power for a long time—back when anyone gave a shit who ruled them. We held Oyomitou for decades."

"Oyomitou?" Zoro echoed.

"The sword that proves which family rules the island."

"Oh." Zoro frowned; he still thought it was a dumb idea. "So you argue for the cities and the island. How ridiculous."

"We fought for it back then," Ghost objected. "We were warriors. Not like now."

"So what happened?"

"That…" A look of disgust flashed across the man's tattooed face, and he glanced spitefully away. "I don't remember all that clearly, except for the bastard that killed me," he snarled.

Zoro, a bit startled by the sudden vehemence in that voice, almost hesitated in his practice, again reminded of Ghost's origin and the warnings he'd received. But before he could decide what to do, whether question further or drop the subject completely, Ghost was speaking again.

"I do remember," he began abruptly, a tone of ominous humor in his voice, "how I used to be, though. All the training, the fighting." He tipped his chin up. "I was a lot like you."

"You don't know me," Zoro shot back quickly, his eyes narrowed. His movements become more violent.

Ghost persisted. "I know enough. I know the way your hand clenches over a sword handle, the feel of your sweat. The way your grip tenses just before the blade hits." His eyebrow arched teasingly. "That may be your greatest weakness, you know; you tense up."

"I don't—" Zoro started to contradict, but he realized than that his knuckles were whitening around the wooden handle of his training weights. He forced himself to calm down; he wasn't gong to let this man get to him, when he knew so little. "I win. So you shouldn't complain."

Ghost chuckled infuriatingly. "I'm not, because I do the same thing. It just means we're the same, Rolonoah." His lip curled. "The kill excites us."

Zoro stopped again; he was a little out of breath from his unusually strenuous exercise, and he waited until his composure had returned in full to reply. "Like I said—you don't know me."

"Don't I?" Ghost stood straighter, stepping closer with that same sickening grin. "Come on, Rolonoah, you know what I'm talking about. You wouldn't have made it this far if you didn't like the thrill of the fight—of clashing swords. As a ghost I may not know much, but I can sense certain things; determination, frustration, excitement. The desire to be strong. How nostalgic."

Zoro continued to glare at him, unfaltering. He wouldn't deny that it was true; this was his purpose and his ambition, and he wasn't ashamed. His lip even quirked. "And…?"

The pair stared each other down a moment more, silent and somewhat tense, until Ghost laughed abruptly and clapped Zoro on the shoulder. "I picked good with you, didn't I?" he joked. "Next time we land, we'll have to have a drink in town together."

Zoro snorted, shaking him off. "You can't go into town—you're wanted, you know." He wiped the sweat from his brow and paused abruptly, frowning. "How is that, anyway? Your clan's a hundred years old, right?" Ghost sent him a sharp glare but he continued anyway. "Those people—that marine—knew you, more than just through legends, not to mention Bravis knows you. Unless that kid's over a hundred years old…"

Ghost lifted an eyebrow, then chuckled deeply. "Yeah, you got us—Bravis and I have worked together before. You weren't the first one to own that sword, you know." He pushed away from the railing and started off. "But then, that's something you'll have to ask Bravis about—I was just playing along."

Zoro watched him go with a frown; Ghost's casual secrecy was putting him on edge once more. He couldn't help but feel that there was more going on with the pair than what they were letting on. "Hey Ghost," he called, bringing him to a halt. His voice lowered seriously. "You'd better not cause trouble on this ship."

Ghost didn't glance back, but Zoro could almost feel the smirk in his voice when he replied, "Wouldn't dream of it."


	6. Chapter 5

One Piece, it's characters and settings, belongs to Oda Eiichirou and Shonen Jump, and are being used here without permission. Rated PG-13 for language and violence, nothing more than One Piece usually has. C&C welcomed and greatly appreciated.

**Drawn**

Chapter 5

Several hours after having left the marine base, the horizon was just beginning to become stained by evening, bathing the shimmering gold of Kurakuda Abuka's garb in radiant fire. Though he attracted a few curious stares from the townspeople he didn't care, as he was on his way toward important business at the city dojo. Having served as a messenger and tax collector for half his short life, he knew well all the magistrates and school masters, and Master Ohtori was no different. He slipped inside unannounced and unquestioned, seeking out the man's son so that he could be led to the private quarters on the uppermost floor of the building. There Master Ohtori accepted him graciously.

"I'm surprised to see you out of season," he greeted, indicating for his guest to sit. "My hatchlings haven't left their nest yet, even."

"Master Ohtori. I call on you now not as a matter of business nor recreation. I bear you ill news."

Being one of only a few men who took Abuka's serious tone for what it was, Ohtori fixed him with clear attention. "If you speak of Magatou, I already know."

"Yes, I heard the report." Abuka lifted his chin slightly. "But this news is of my father. I fear he has some scheme for when he takes Oyomitou tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Master Ohtori echoed, surprised. "So soon?"

"Yes. He's been planning for a while, now, in secret. But more importantly." He took a step closer to emphasize his meaning. "He's gathered warriors from all over the island; more than the usual spies and thieves. He is planning something."

Ohtori considered the news gravely. "I see. But why tell me this? Are you not disobeying your father?"

Abuka returned his gaze with calm severity. "I am concerned only for the safety of our nation."

Master Ohtori's brow furrowed; though he had known Abuka for many years and trusted him when he gave his word, this didn't seem like him. All the same he nodded carefully, hiding his apprehension. "I will keep it in consideration."

Abuka nodded also, but in deep respect. "Then I will excuse myself."

Their eyes met, and Ohtori felt something cold in the boy's gaze that he hadn't expected. But Abuka was gone a moment later, like a wraith, leaving him to ponder the events alone.

* * *

When Zoro awoke it was to a cool breeze over the stern of the ship, drawing across his bare chest. He shivered a little, surprised that the day had progressed so far without him. He blinked lazily against the sunset as he stretched his arms behind his head. "What a day," he muttered to himself. He was feeling admittedly improved from earlier that afternoon; he could still feel the comfortable weariness in his muscles, but it was dulled by his nap, leaving him rested and satisfied. He sighed. At the moment he was convinced that no greater feeling existed.

But there was something quiet about _Going Merry_ that evening, with the splash of waves against rocks that indicated they'd anchored for the night. Usually at this hour the crew was up and about, preparing dinner or just spending the last of their energy from the day. Not that it was necessarily still—the addition of three new voices dotted the everyday banter, and he was somehow glad to hear Nami's familiar bellowing as well. And yet something seemed odd, and he soon realized that it was a simple subtraction from the normal bustle—he couldn't hear Luffy among their rambunctious crew.

Zoro lifted a lazy eyelid. He wasn't concerned, as he knew his captain wasn't quite comfortable with their new guests and he was entitled to do whatever he liked. But when his eye caught the sunset to his left he thought he saw a familiar figure perched on the railing. It pulled him fully awake, until a moment later when he realized what he was really seeing. He frowned severely and closed his eyes once more. "You want something?"

Wadou, who had for some time stood beside the ship's railing, glanced at him with a wise smile. "Didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't." He shifted a little, uncomfortably, beneath her eyes. Wadou didn't seem to bother him like Ghost did; he sensed no malice from her, no judgment. But she reminded him of his old master, when he perceived her calm, serious demeanor, and that made him tense. He wasn't sure what his master would think of him if he saw him now, which made him all the more conscious of Wadou's actions towards him.

"You've been back here for a while," she said easily. He couldn't see her, but he could somehow picture her face. He had to wonder if all great swordsmen aged like that, like Kuina's father and Master Ohtori. "Your captain was complaining."

Zoro opened his eyes once more, but the failing sun shadowed most of his view of the ghost. "Luffy was?"

"He wanted someone to 'keep the ghosts away from him'."

Zoro snorted. "Little idiot." But she was right—he'd been gone for a while now, and with a quiet groan he stretched and stood. "So you're here to flush me out?"

"Actually, I just wanted a moment." She waited patiently as he tugged his shirt back on and retrieved his swords. "I know you're not happy to see me, but I thought I might try anyway."

Zoro flinched as he joined her at the railing, settling on his elbows. Something thick and cold began to settle in his stomach but he stayed; because Wadou knew. She understood him, and it made him quiet. "It's not that," he muttered, thinking he owed her that much. "I didn't really expect…well, it's just stupid. I don't believe in ghosts."

Wadou smiled, obviously knowing better than that. "We don't forget everything," she told him with quiet firmness. "I remember her, your fight. How much it meant to both of you."

"That was a long time ago." He didn't really want to talk about this; he hadn't had to since that day, so many years ago. Bringing it up now wouldn't change anything, and it certainly wouldn't make him feel any better.

But Wadou seemed intent on continuing, and he couldn't bring himself to request otherwise. "It was. But that doesn't mean it's forgotten."

"'She hasn't forgotten you.' Is that what you wanna say?" Zoro glared at her. "I told you I don't believe in ghosts, anyway. Kuina is dead—she's gone. I'm doing this for myself, because I promised her I would, for myself. All right?"

Wadou just looked at him, appearing too much like Kuina's father again, but he couldn't turn away. Her dark eyes glistened warmly. "She hasn't forgotten you, Zoro."

Despite his words Zoro couldn't help the subtle tightening in his chest when Wadou spoke. At last he glanced away, embarrassed and feeling suddenly raw. "How stupid," he mumbled. He sank a little against the rail, unsure as to how to react to that, even if he'd been expecting it. But…he was glad, and he couldn't help a faint twitch of his lips—not enough to be a smile, but close.

Satisfied, Wadou smiled herself and stepped back. "I won't bother you any longer. But you should come see your friends soon. Not only are they wondering, but it should be time to eat."

This time Zoro did grin. "It's always time to eat on Luffy's ship. But yeah, I'm coming."

Wadou nodded, touching his shoulder briefly as she started back towards the front of the ship. Zoro waited a moment before following. He did feel a little better, but still oddly vulnerable, as if all those memories were still too close to his surface. He didn't expect anyone to mention it to him, as he'd never told even Luffy about his past, so he wasn't worried. They'd eat, finish the day off, get some much needed sleep, and that would be the end of it.

Zoro felt a few eyes fall on him when he made his appearance, but none lingered for too long. Everyone was pretty absorbed in what they were doing: Usopp and Chopper listening to a story of Bravis's, Snowrunner chatting away with Robin, and Wadou complimenting Sanji's cooking while Nami did her best to keep Luffy away from it. They'd pulled one of the tables out from Nami's workroom so they could eat out on the deck. As was only natural for him, Sanji had prepared a sizable feast. Zoro snagged himself a bottle of some kind of booze and took a long gulp. Things would soon get back to normal, like they always did. At the moment only one thing seemed out of place; Ghost, standing rigidly at the edge of the deck, his arms crossed. He was staring blindly out at Oyomi Island, his eyes vague and cold. Zoro decided it was best to leave him alone.

One they were all gathered they swarmed the table, snatching as much as their plates would allow—Luffy even more so. Zoro was glad to see he looked all right; he took a seat next to his captain, which may not have been a good idea given the boy's voracious appetite. The two of them together made quick work of their end of the table.

It wasn't until the meal was completed that Zoro realized Snowrunner had been seated beside him all along. The boy was stuffing his face just as eagerly, not allowing a single drop of food to be wasted. When he noticed Zoro looking at him he swallowed a mouthful of vegetables and grinned. "While you were gone Bravis renewed his spell on us," he said brightly. "Which means now we'll be around until tomorrow night. Isn't that cool?"

Zoro rolled his eyes—he should have seen that coming. "Just great."

The rest of the meal passed uneventfully; relatively so, in any case. There was the usual scramble for the last bits of food, with Luffy crawling across the table only to meet the sole of Sanji's shoe. Zoro was content just to sip his rum as he watched the others do battle, Snowrunner bouncing happily at his side. Afterwards, the three women helped Sanji clean the dishes away, to his delight, as Usopp disappeared with Chopper, Snowrunner, and Bravis below deck to prepare the sleeping quarters. Once again Zoro failed to notice where Ghost slipped off to, and didn't really care. As far as he was concerned the day was over, and once he'd returned Nami's table and finished his bottle, he was ready to relax below deck and get some sleep.

Zoro appeared above ground one last time just as the sun slipped below the waves, taking a deep breath of cool night air to clear his head. It was a calm night, a little chillier than usual, but with the crispness of springtime. It was tainted only with a hint of tobacco, and Zoro glanced to his right to find Sanji finishing a cigarette. "I thought you'd gone down already," he remarked.

"I've got first lookout," Sanji replied easily, his words forming in a puff of smoke. "But then I was wondering if I should drag him below first."

He nodded toward the far end of the ship, where their captain still sat, alone. Zoro hadn't noticed him at first, as the boy was seated on the railing rather than his usual perch. It was quiet again, and Zoro's brow creased disconcertedly as he watched Luffy's straight back against the dying sunlight. "How long has he been out there?" he asked.

"I dunno. He was there when I came out." Sanji smoked the last of his cigarette down and flicked the butt overboard. "I guess it'd make less sense to say he _hadn't_ changed, after Crocodile and everything."

Zoro frowned. "You think so?"

"I don't know. But this isn't normal for him, is it?"

He considered this a moment longer before deciding that it was somehow up to him to address. "I'll talk to him," he offered, already starting down the steps. "And don't worry about Luffy—he's fine."

Sanji scowled at his back. "Never said I was worried," he muttered as he turned, heading for the crow's nest.

Zoro crossed the deck, erasing the frown from his face. Though he was making no effort to soften his footsteps Luffy didn't seem to notice until he was nearly beside him; all the better, as he hadn't decided yet what he was going to say. Talking so seriously was awkward enough without it being Luffy. He may have known their captain the longest, but their camaraderie had always been so natural that he'd never had to worry about him, no matter the situation. And he wasn't worried now, not really. Just…curious, and uneasy.

"Hey." Zoro leaned sideways against the wood so he could see his captain's profile. He caught only a glance of something grim in Luffy's eyes before they changed, leaving only Luffy once more. "You gonna sleep out here in the cold?" he teased lightly.

"Naw. I just wanted to watch the water." He kicked his feet lightly so that his sandals slapped against his heels. "You going down?"

"In a bit." He glanced out over the ocean, letting that gentle rhythm of waves calm him. "I just wanted to make sure you're okay with all this."

Luffy blinked, honestly puzzled. "With all what?"

Zoro scoffed a little—he wasn't sure if Luffy was more all right than he'd thought or simply evading the question. "With the ghosts," he said bluntly. "I know you don't like them."

"They're not all that bad, I guess," Luffy replied with a shrug. "I just don't like ghosts, 'cause they're sneaky."

"Yeah, I guess they are." Zoro hadn't expected Luffy to make this easy on him, but he was already getting frustrated. He had no idea how to go about asking what was really wrong—if there was something wrong—or even if he'd know if Luffy gave him a straight answer. He scratched the back of his head. "How come you're not in your usual spot?" he tried a different angle.

"Didn't feel like it."

"You mean…" Zoro watched him carefully. "…because of Tobi?"

Luffy frowned, but just when Zoro thought he might have found the problem, he said, "It's not that. I thought about it, but Tobi's gone—there aren't any ghosts hiding on my ship."

"Yeah." Damn, this was stupid. This was Luffy—they'd never had a need for this kind of talk. He wasn't even convinced anything was seriously wrong. So, Luffy was taking a little time for himself—they all did it. Maybe it was even a good thing that he consider things more seriously, like the rest of them. Maybe it wasn't even Luffy Zoro was concerned with. Maybe it bothered him because he almost seemed to be looking at himself.

"I don't like ghosts, either," Zoro said, turning his head to watch the sea. He wasn't sure why he was telling Luffy this, only that it felt good to tell someone. "I don't like thinking that you can die and forget all the things that were important. I'd rather not exist at all than go on like that." Luffy straightened a little, encouraging him to go on. "But I don't think people like us will become ghosts, anyway. When I die, I know it'll be when I'm good and ready—without regrets."

When Zoro risked a glance at the other, he was glad to see a faint smile on Luffy's face. "Yeah, me too. Not that I'm gonna die or sumthing."

Zoro smiled, too. "Good." There were a lot of things he could have said and explained; about Kuina, himself, his promises. There was a lot about him Luffy didn't know, might not ever know or even want to know, and he was all right with that. He almost felt, however, that he owed his captain an explanation for his behavior that afternoon. "You know, I was expecting to meet a ghost other than Wadou," he confessed, his voice light. "That might be what bothered me the most. But now I'm kind of glad it wasn't who I thought." His lips tipped grimly. "I think some ghosts should just stay dead."

"Yeah," Luffy agreed, his gaze still cast to the waves. "It's not like I even knew them."

Zoro blinked. It took him a moment to realize what had just happened, and that he suddenly didn't know who Luffy was talking about. It occurred to him then that he might not have been the only one hiding memories—he clearly remembered Nami's reaction to their ghostly visitors, and knew she might have been just as reluctant as him to accept the things they'd said. He knew all her stories and assumed it was because she'd lost people important to her in the past. But he didn't know Luffy's, none of them did. He couldn't even begin to guess at what histories lay within his captain, the idea seemed so foreign to him.

"Luffy…" Anyone else would have asked for an explanation. Zoro had just admitted his own worries, after all, and he had a right to expect the same. More importantly, Luffy had never shown this side of himself, testimony to how much those ghosts were affecting him.

But Zoro didn't ask. He smiled, quietly, at how similar they were; he understood almost perfectly what his captain must have been going through, and that they'd even have to resolve their pasts their own way. He trusted Luffy to take care of himself, and if he ever felt like sharing more, he would listen.

"Maybe Sanji was wrong," he murmured, half to himself. "You haven't changed at all—there just might be another Luffy we haven't seen before."

Luffy turned his head to stare at him curiously. "What's that mean?"

"I mean, after Crocodile," Zoro explained easily. "It was the first time we'd ever known you to lose a fight. We were a little worried your confidence had been shaken."

"I beat him in the end," Luffy pointed out.

"Yeah." He grinned. "I wish I could have seen it."

Luffy kicked his feet. "Yeah, me too. Well, not when I lost. But the end was pretty cool."

"I'll bet." Zoro watched his captain's face, his smile fading just a bit. There really wasn't anything to worry about after all. Zoro felt then that he might have understood their captain better than any of them; the losses he may have suffered, the need to deal with it on his own terms, the first bitter taste of mortality and the drive to fight past it—he had known all those things. And even if he didn't know the details, who Luffy had been talking about earlier or even where he'd gotten his hat from, this was enough. Trusting his captain implicitly would always be enough.

* * *

Bravis released his breath in a thick, weary sigh as he braced his back against the nearest cherry tree. He was running out of time—he could feel it even now, the way his lungs seemed to shudder with every touch of night air. He rubbed at his chest as if that would help warm him. "I have to hurry," he murmured to himself as he pushed away from the support at his back. "But...I need them." Returning to the ship, when Sanji was situated in the crow's nest, meant he'd probably be spotted. But he didn't have a choice; these pirates, strangers as they might be, were his only hope of retrieving Oyomitou.

"Up late, are we?"

Bravis spun around, but he was already light-headed, and with an ungraceful squawk he tumbled onto his rear. The deep laughter of Ghost the Third echoed out to him from the line of trees. "Magatou—" Bravis gulped and scrambled backwards until he was pressed once more against a thick tree trunk. "What do you want?"

"Just satisfying my curiosity," Ghost replied smoothly as he finally stepped out of the shadows. He was looking unnaturally proud of himself, and Bravis quickly located the source of that confidence: the familiar chorded sheath of the Magatou itself was fastened in his belt.

Bravis licked his lips nervously. "How did you get that?"

"You mean, away from Zoro?" Ghost smirked and patted the hilt. "I picked it up while he was up on deck. I'm surprised he hasn't noticed by now. In any case, it's my sword anyway, and I'm going to need it."

"Need it? What for?"

Ghost's eyes glinted dangerously against the night, like moonglow against a polished blade; his face was suddenly without humor. "Finishing old business."

Bravis pushed himself to his feet, suddenly anxious to get away from the ancient ghost. There was a tremor in his hands as he took a few steps back. "Magatou. We…"

"I was pretty surprised when you showed up," Ghost continued as he followed the smaller man's retreat. "I didn't think you'd survived our last…encounter. But I'm glad you're here now—it means I can finally end this long grudge of mine." He paused suddenly, his eyes drifting upwards, to the trees. "That is, after I finish off whoever's spying on us."

Bravis raised his gaze as well, but by then the man Ghost was speaking of had leapt down to the forest floor. He made almost no sound as he landed. For a moment Bravis considered using the distraction to slip away from Ghost, but the phantom's thick hand closed over his shoulder, holding him still.

"We're in the middle of a private conversation," Ghost warned the newcomer, his free hand closing over the handle of his sword. "Go away before I kill you."

"Magatou." The stranger gathered himself to his full height; when a stray beam of moonlight slid through the trees it illuminated the blood red trim on the man's green ninja _gi_. Though his mouth was covered with a thin scarf his dark hair stuck out behind him in an admittedly impressive array, like the spines of a porcupine. "Or rather, Jaga Hibiki."

Ghost straightened, nearly releasing Bravis in his surprise. "You…know my name?" he demanded sharply, clicking his sword out an inch. "Hibiki…" He licked his lips, as if tasting that forgotten information for himself. "What do you want?"

To both men's surprise, the ninja dropped to his knees in a respectful bow. "My name is Jaga Mouta," he explained in a clipped tone. "A descendant of the Jaga Clan—your clan, Lord Magatou. When we heard you'd been revived, I came to beg your assistance."

"My assistance," Ghost echoed, unimpressed. He did, however, release his sword. "If you're really one of my descendants, you should know I don't offer my sword easily."

"Yes. But my Lord." Mouta lifted his head almost cautiously. "Tomorrow, we move against the Kurakuda, who betrayed us."

Bravis gasped softly, looking quickly to see Ghost's reaction. He winced as cold fingers dug painfully into his shoulder. "Magatou…."

For a moment Ghost's eyes were icy cold, the muscles standing out along his jaw and neck as he glared Mouta down. Abruptly, a grin lit his features. "How…convenient. I was just headed there myself."

* * *

"Well, then." Zoro took a step back, scratching the back of his neck as he let the moment pass into memory. "Take your time out here, but I'm going down below—there's no telling what'll happen tomorrow, right? We'll need our rest."

Luffy nodded. "Right. I won't be much longer."

"'Night, then." Zoro turned to leave, but as his gaze wandered briefly to the moon-illuminated cherry grove beyond the starboard hull, he caught sight of a brief flash of movement. Someone was watching the ship. He frowned; maybe it was only a whim, or a bit of instinct, but he moved to the railing to investigate. Despite the failing light he caught the form again: Ghost the Third, standing calmly at the water's edge. His head was tilted up as if waiting.

Zoro took in a low breath. Though he had no intention of humoring the ghost, he had a sudden suspicious that something was wrong. Ghost shouldn't be wandering around on his own, in any case—he _was_ a vengeful demon, after all.

Groaning to himself—and vowing he would regret this—Zoro followed, leaping easily to the beach. "I don't know what you want," he began almost before he hit the ground, "but you'd better not be up to something."

"Up to something?" Ghost echoed innocently. He patted the sword at his side, drawing Zoro's attention finally to it. "I'm…not up to anything at all."


	7. Chapter 6

One Piece, it's characters and settings, belongs to Oda Eiichirou and Shonen Jump, and are being used here without permission. Rated PG-13 for language and violence, nothing more than One Piece usually has. C&C welcomed and greatly appreciated.

**Drawn**

Chapter 6

Zoro regarded the phantom guardedly as they faced each other on the beach, his eyes narrowed and fists clenched. He'd known all along that this man would be trouble for them—was beginning to wish they'd never come across the pale bastard who'd called him back to this world. More than that, he was angry with himself for having lost track of his own sword like this; he'd braced the trio against the cabin wall while replacing Nami's table in her workroom, so that he'd have them when he returned below deck for the night. Ghost…must have taken it from there, when he was with Luffy. He muttered a curse under his breath.

Ghost's lip curled in a thin smirk. "What's the matter?" he taunted. "Looking at this?" He patted the hilt of his sword. "You were careless, you know, leaving it out in the open like that," he chided. "Anyone could have just—"

"What do you want?" Zoro cut him off irritably, folding his arms. "It's late, I'm tired, and I don't feel like wasting my time with you."

"That's cold, Rolonoah. And here, I was going to offer you such a wonderful opper—"

"I'm not interested," he interrupted again. He took a step forward. "Now give me the sword so I can get to sleep."

But Ghost took a step back, out of reach. "If you want it back you have to hear me out," he drawled, his eyes gleaming dangerously. Zoro's lips pursed; he was beginning to see this was going to be a problem. "There's someone you should talk to before you dismiss what we have to say."

Zoro sighed, though he understood the gravity of those words. Ghost had only been "alive" for less than a day, and already he was scheming something? With someone else? "Listen," he tried again. "Whatever you're up to, it has nothing to do with me. We're not going to cause trouble on this island when there's a marine base, so cut the crap and let's just go to bed."

"Not even if it has to do with…." He paused dramatically. "…that Mihawk of yours?"

Zoro's eyebrow twitched as he glared the man down. "You don't know what you're talking about," he warned. "I didn't even have you then, so don't think you can play me with that. He's not here."

"Of course he's not. But that doesn't mean it's not worth your while." Ghost turned slightly, as if intending to leave, and Zoro ground his teeth in frustration. "Get your swords and follow me," the ghost said shortly. "Remember, I know you—you won't be disappointed." And with one last, fleeting smirk he started up the beach, toward the edge of the cherry tree groves.

Zoro scowled after him, though there wasn't much else he could do. He didn't like the idea of letting Ghost roam around unchecked—liked the idea of losing one of his three swords to him even less. "Bastard." Shaking his head he climbed back up to the deck of the ship, locating his remaining two swords and fastening them securely to his hip. He glanced around, only to see that Luffy was gone from the railing; he must have gone down for the night already. For a moment he considered telling someone he was going, but…it wouldn't take long for him to refuse whatever offer Ghost had schemed up, and then he'd be back and sleeping comfortably in his hammock.

In the end, there was no decision to make; he was just about to leave the ship once more when a door opened behind him, and he glanced back to see Nami emerging from below deck. He frowned slightly, but it wasn't any of his business what she was doing up. When she glanced over at him, though, she must have noticed that he was wearing his swords. "Zoro?"

"It's nothing," Zoro quickly assured, heading toward the rail once more. He was feeling somewhat embarrassed about the entire situation, and there was no way to explain without it sounding as if he'd given in to Ghost. "I'll be back in a while—don't worry, I'm not causing trouble."

Nami sighed, and he could perfectly imagine the face she must have borne. "Like I believe that."

But Zoro only smirked half-heartedly before disappearing over the edge of the ship once more, landing lightly in the water below. He could already see Ghost's form ahead of him, waiting at the line of trees. "I'm going to regret this," he thought aloud as he started up the slight slope to meet him. But in the end Ghost was a swordsman, too—if nothing else, he might at least get another match to test himself on before they left this island.

* * *

Sanji frowned thoughtfully as he watched Zoro and Ghost disappear into the forest; from his post in the crow's nest he couldn't hear what words had passed between them, but he wasn't concerned—it was Zoro, after all. They were probably going off to spar or something, like stupid thick-headed swordsman did. He puffed lightly on his cigarette. "How typical."

A cold breeze swept across the water, and Sanji tightened his arms around his chest as he shivered. He had a feeling it wouldn't have felt so cold if not for all the time they'd spent in the deserts of Alabasta. Though at the time it had been nearly unbearable, he was starting to miss the feeling now. It certainly would have been better if he had some company…but when his thoughts drifted in that direction he blushed, grinning down into his blanket. "Ahh, if only…"

"Only what?"

Sanji jumped, raising his surprised eyes to meet soft brown ones. And suddenly, the night didn't feel cold at all. "Miss Nami! What are you doing up here?" He quickly crawled forward to help her up into the crow's nest.

Nami smiled lightly as she allowed herself to be tugged inside. And though she was shivering in her T-shirt and shorts, she hesitated when Sanji pulled back his blanket to invite her inside. She sent him a glare, which he returned with an innocent grin. "It's cold up here," he explained sheepishly.

Nami rolled her eyes, but when another breeze swept over them she gave in. Sanji was grinning ear to ear as he welcomed her at his side, tugging the blanket over them both. "Ah, this is so unexpected that you'd come keep me company," he declared.

"I couldn't sleep," Nami replied, though she smiled as she tightened the blanket around her. "You don't mind, right?"

"Of course not, of course not!" Sanji assured, nearly aglow. She should have known better by now than to think he would have ever rejected the company of a fine lady. "Any reason you're up this late?" he asked, just hoping to keep her talking so that she would stay longer.

Nami shrugged slightly; if Sanji hadn't been watching her face so closely, he would have missed the tiny flitter of uncertainty across her features. "Not really. Just…have a lot on my mind, I guess."

"It has been an eventful day," Sanji agreed.

"Yes, it has."

When he thought back through everything that had happened, he was suddenly reminded of how quiet Nami had been earlier, after…the ghosts arrived. She hadn't seemed quite like herself since then. Or maybe since even before that…..

The cook pursed his lips, wondering if he dared bring the subject up, if Nami was sensitive about it. But as they fell silent for a moment he was able to watch her silent profile. She…did look troubled, and despite all his wishful thinking, he knew she wouldn't have come all the way up here if not for there being something on her mind.

"Miss Nami…?" Sanji asked carefully, still watching her. "Is something the matter?"

Nami didn't answer at first, her own gaze tilted up towards the night sky. "It's not that," she said quietly, drawing the blanket more tightly around her. "Just…I've been thinking a lot, I guess. About us."

Sanji's heart skipped a beat. "Us?" he echoed weakly.

"Yeah. You know—everyone." Sanji deflated a little, but sobered attentively as she continued. "I can't help but feel like things are changing. The further we go, something is happening to us." She glanced sideways at him. "You know?"

"Something…happening?" Sanji frowned thoughtfully. "I…think I know what you mean," he replied, judging each word before he said it. He wanted desperately to reassure her somehow, if he could. A member of his crew was bringing him a serious issue—he should be able to handle it appropriately. But he wasn't even sure yet what it was bothering her, and his answer wasn't sounding as confident as he would have liked. "If you're talking about after Crocodile, then yeah, I definitely know." He smirked a little. "Kinda feels like we're really coming together as a crew."

"Yeah…." Nami lowered her head a little. "Yeah, I guess so."

Sanji cringed; he'd said something wrong. He struggled to recover. "Well, it was scary for a while," he tried, chuckling faintly. "But we really pulled through. Even Usopp was fighting, right? That's an accomplishment right there."

Nami nodded, but her gaze was still oddly dull. "Yeah. But Luffy…."

Sanji's shoulder drooped slightly—he should have realized where this had been going. And he wouldn't have admitted it, but he didn't feel any more up to talking about it than she seemed. He stalled by taking a long breath on his cigarette. "What…about Luffy?"

As he'd prayed, Nami didn't seem to require any greater prodding to get around to what she was trying to say. "Back in Alabasta…I was really scared," she confessed softly. A slow, self-mocking smile touched her lips. "It was silly, of course. But to see him weak like that, wondering when he'd wake up…it wasn't just me."

She glanced at him for confirmation, and Sanji shifted anxiously. "Well, I guess we were all…scared," he offered with a shrug, his pride wincing maybe a little. "He got pretty well walloped."

She nodded, and went on slowly. "Luffy's a lot more than just a captain to me." She smiled in embarrassment. "Not like that. But you were there, right? He saved me, everything I'd ever loved. And now, just by having met him…all my dreams are coming true. I don't know if you can understand, but…."

Sanji glanced away, a strange sensation curling in his chest. He was startled, and awed, that Nami would be sharing these kinds of feelings with him. "Yeah," he replied with a worn smile of his own. "I understand."

Nami shifted a little closer, and at the time it didn't occur to him to celebrate. He was too caught by the words she spoke next; he'd been dreading them, as it seemed their entire crew had been avoiding the subject as much as possible in the days since he'd first heard the name of the island.

"But then there was Bluebell." Nami drew her knees closer against her chest so she could wrap her arms around them, beneath the blanket. "I know Luffy has his ways—he was brought up differently than us, I'm sure—but it…it scared me. Because all I could think was…what if it had been him, back in Alabasta?"

Sanji pursed his lips thin, though even he couldn't deny that he'd felt a chill just then. He tried to shake it from him. "What, Luffy? You know better than that—our captain isn't going anywhere."

"But it's going to happen someday, isn't it?" Nami persisted, and when he risked a glance back at her he was surprised to see the moonlight glinting off her moist eyes. "We're not always going to be lucky. And when it happens…won't he want us to do that for him?" They were so close that he could feel her shivering. "I couldn't do it, Sanji. Even if I knew it was what he wanted, I know I couldn't. To just…abandon him like that…."

"Miss Nami…." Sanji stared at her, somewhat at a loss. Thoughts like those were the ones he'd been trying to avoid these three days, and even now he didn't feel like he could deal with them properly. But Nami was depending on him. He had never seen her quite like this, and regardless of his own uncertainty he was going to need to think of something to say.

Sanji took one last breath of his cigarette before flicking it away. Slowly he leaned closer to her, and was relieved when she didn't pull back. "Miss Nami, I…know what you mean. None of us want to think that we'll have to make decisions like that." He ducked his head a little to put it at the same level as hers. "But you know what? I think the reason Luffy can be so strong is because…he just doesn't think about those things. Even after what happened, I'm sure he hasn't even imagined losing one of us. Because he'd never let that happen, and as long as we're around nothing's going to happen to him, either."

Nami smiled softly, and when she nodded a tear slid down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away and took a deep breath. "God, I'm so pathetic," she chuckled. "Such a baby."

"But such a lovely one," Sanji teased, leaning in as if in search of a kiss.

Nami gave him a push; all of a sudden, everything seemed back to normal. "Pervert." But then she unexpectedly leaned closer, settling herself against his shoulder. "But you're not bad all the time."

Sanji went very still, blinking down at the girl curled against him. Blushing profusely he slid a cautious arm around her shoulders; she shifted, but didn't protest. He gulped. "You can…um…sleep up here, if you want," he offered somewhat dumbly.

"Maybe just for a while." Nami relaxed against him, and he was certain he could have died happily right there. She hummed softly. "You smell like smoke."

"Um…sorry…?"

Nami chuckled. "It's okay. It…reminds me of someone." Another adjustment of the blankets and she was finally still, huddled under his arm and breathing deeply. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Miss Nami…."

Not that Sanji expected to get any sleep….

* * *

When Zoro entered the small clearing, his first thought was that he'd been led into a trap. There was a man waiting for them, bearing the same colors of Ghost's _gi_, with spiky black hair and shrewd eyes. There were others, as well—Zoro couldn't see them, but he could sense their quiet attention on him. His eyes narrowed as his hand dropped to Wadou's handle. "What's this about?"

Ghost smirked lightly, leaning against a tree to Zoro's left. "A proposition," he reminded him. He waved at the stranger. "My great grand-nephew. Isn't it something?"

Zoro didn't relax. "What does he want?"

The stranger unexpectedly bowed in deep respect. "Rolonoah Zoro. It's an honor to meet you. I heard of your fight with Master Ohtori this afternoon—it's an impressive victory."

Zoro snorted, already far past impatience. "Out with it already. I don't have time for this."

"My name is Jaga Mouta," he continued obediently. "And as Lord Magatou says, I am the current leader of…what's left of our clan."

He reached for his sword, and though Zoro tensed cautiously, it was only to remove sword and sheath from his belt. He lowered himself to his knees and set the weapon at the very edge of his reach as a show of good faith. "We would be honored, if you were to assist us in destroying the Kurakuda Family."

Zoro watched all the deliberate, formal movements, a little taken aback by his serious gestures and sincere tone. He hadn't been around warriors like this in a long time, and he almost felt a sting of guilt, that he had never conducted himself with such honor-laden rituals in his own practice. Almost. Slowly he knelt down as well, though he didn't dare relinquish his hold on his swords' sheaths. "The Kurakuda," he repeated, glancing significantly at Ghost. "This has something to do with _him_, doesn't it?"

"One hundred years ago, the Jaga clan ruled Oyomi." Zoro started when he realized it was Ghost speaking this time. He frowned, but listened. The ghost's arms were crossed, eyes narrowed but vague as he stared into the darkened forest. His voice was thick with bitterness. "I was the heir, and my father's greatest warrior. Kurakuda was only a nuisance back then, and we didn't realize when they began to gather power." A shudder went through his false flesh. "They coerced a man of my family—my own cousin killed me in my sleep, stole Oyomitou and led the Kurakuda to my father."

"The Kurakuda family has ruled on and off since then," Mouta picked up the story solemnly, though with no less strain in his voice. "We've seen many wars, and then the marines came. Right now the sword is held by the Aoyama family. But everyone knows they serve Kurakuda—they're weak. Our entire island has become a nation of cowards." His voice rose a pitch in righteous anger. "The Kurakuda have ruined us. They severed our lines of tradition, have dissolved entire clans through their twisted politics, have sold out their own students to the marines! And now that our Lord Magatou has returned, we must destroy them!"

Zoro leaned back a little, stone-faced and unmoved by his speech. This was too much for someone like him—an outsider who couldn't care less—to be getting into. "So." He glanced at the trees. "How many of you are there, anyway? If your clan is supposedly extinct, having me with you isn't going to change your chances against an entire clan."

Mouta's eyes sharpened. "We're not going to challenge the Kurakuda directly," he confessed. "Their numbers are too many. We're going to slaughter the Aoyama."

"The…." Zoro's frown deepened. So much for honor and spirit. "Why?"

"We have a man on the inside," Mouta explained. "A Kurakuda. Aoyama is holding the sword in the center of the island—my clan will attack, posing as Kurakuda, to wipe them out. Aoyama is weak, and we shouldn't have trouble. Our men will then return Oyomitou to the Kurakuda." He titled his head up slightly. "Of course, that kind of honor-less slaughter will turn the rest of the island against them. We've already leaked information to Master Ohtori that Kurakuda will be taking back Oyomitou tomorrow. When he learns that his brother-in-law's clan has been wiped out by them, he will retaliate. This island loves Master Ohtori. They will rally to him."

"So you're setting them up," Zoro surmised, his ill ease growing. "You want Ohtori to take out Kurakuda for you, because you can't do it yourself."

Mouta straightened subtly. "Master Ohtori is a skilled and respected leader here in Oyomi. A man of real honor. He will restore nobility to our nation."

It wouldn't be the first time, the back of Zoro's mind whispered to him, that he helped meddle in someone else's political affairs. Luffy's crew was rather good at that, and Mouta was right—Ohtori was an honorable swordsman, who would rule with dignity. So unlike the deceptions he was hearing now.

Zoro's eyes sharpened. "It's none of my business," he said evenly. "Why should I give a damn about you and your sword?"

Mouta regarded him quietly for a moment, and there was something like admiration in his gaze that made Zoro scowl. He lost those thoughts when the man next spoke. "Lord Magatou tells me you seek to surpass the legendary Hawk Eyes."

Zoro stiffened a little, his fingers curling tensely against the handle of his sword once more. Ghost was smirking at him now—he'd knock that grin off his face before long. "Wouldn't anyone?"

Mouta smirked as well, which didn't improve Zoro's mood any. Thankfully it only lasted a moment. "Several months ago Mihawk returned to this island," he explained. "The head of the Kurakuda challenged him to a match. No one witnessed their fight, save Kurakuda's heir, and then Mihawk departed." He hesitated to continue. "No one knows the outcome of their match. We've never recorded an instance when Mihawk was challenged and did not kill his opponent. Kurakuda has not shown himself since then, but our inside man insists that he still lives."

Zoro stared at him a moment, expecting more, but soon realized that they were waiting for his response. He snorted in good humor. "So that's it, isn't it?" he chuckled darkly. "If I help you slaughter an innocent clan, you'll give me Kurakuda. If he's even still alive."

"It's not such a bad deal, is it?" Ghost said on his left. "Even if Aoyama is weak they're still an Oyomi clan—you'll enjoy yourself. And afterwards, you'll have your chance at the only man to have ever survived the greatest swordsman in the world."

The scar across Zoro's chest seemed to tingle at that remark, but he had no intention of correcting them; he was too busy absorbing all they'd said, wondering…if that was the truth. And if it was, why Mihawk might have spared him. Meeting Kurakuda might give him the answer to that.

Zoro sighed; he didn't like it, but if things turned out badly he could always just refuse to fight once they were there. But he was admittedly interested in testing himself against more of these samurai, and in a way, he _would_ be aiding Master Ohtori….

"All right," he answered at last, shaking his head. "I'll come with you. But I won't make any promises, you understand? I'll fight when I feel like it, and I don't give a damn about you or this island."

Mouta nodded once, deeply. "Yes, Rolonoah. I understand."

He pushed to his feet and Zoro did the same, just as the half dozen men who had been spying on them this entire time began to slide into view. Zoro's gaze flickered over them cautiously, and paused when he came upon a familiar figure held at one of the man's side. "What's he doing here?"

Bravis smiled sheepishly, looking as if he were hiding a wince from the heavy hand on his shoulder. "Hey, Zoro. Um…."

"He's insurance," Ghost declared, sauntering over to the boy to slap him lightly on the cheek. "To make sure I last long enough to finish my business. Besides, he's got business with Oyomitou, too. Ain't that right?"

Bravis ducked his head slightly. "Sorry, Zoro," he said sheepishly. "Getting you dragged into this…."

Zoro rolled his eyes. "I've been through it before. When do we leave?"

"Now," Mouta answered, retrieving his sword. "We need to gather with our main force and prepare." He turned, and with a wave of his hand the six other men turned to depart ahead of them, Bravis in tow. "We'll have to go on foot."

Zoro snorted lightly. "Whatever." He took a step after them, but then paused, glancing back through the trees towards the shore and _Going Merry_ beyond. He frowned.

Ghost glanced at him, his eyes sharp. "Aren't you gonna tell them where you're going?"

Zoro hesitated, and after a moment shook his head and started after the group. "Doesn't matter," he muttered. Luffy wouldn't care, whatever he decided, but telling the others might lead to problems he didn't feel like dealing with. "We can't leave until the Logue Pose resets anyway," he reasoned as he fell into step just behind the Ghost. "I'll meet up with them later. This doesn't have anything to do with them."

"Of course." Ghost laughed harshly, shaking his head. "I knew I liked you, Rolonoah Zoro."

Zoro snorted. He forced himself not to look back as he continued with them deeper into the forest.


	8. Chapter 7

One Piece, it's characters and settings, belongs to Oda Eiichirou and Shonen Jump, and are being used here without permission. Rated PG-13 for language and violence, nothing more than One Piece usually has. C&C welcomed and greatly appreciated.

**Drawn**

Chapter 7

When Usopp awoke the next morning it was with a sudden tug on his nose. He yelped in surprise, nearly tumbling out of his bunk. Someone steadied him just enough not to go crashing to the floor. "What the—" Opening his eyes, he was met with Snowrunner's bright face.

"Usopp," the ghost whined plaintively. "What happened to Zoro?"

"Huh?" Usopp scrubbed his eyes as he sat up and glanced about—Zoro's bunk was empty, as was Sanji's, and there was no sign of Bravis or Ghost the Third. He frowned. "Didn't Sanji have first watch?" he muttered around a yawn as he climbed lazily out of his hammock. "He was supposed to wake me up at midnight."

"Zoro's gone," Snowrunner continued to complain. "And it's already morning."

"Really?" Still trying to wake himself up Usopp smacked Luffy and Chopper on his way towards the ladder up. Both groaned and rolled over—it would be a while before either woke. In the meantime Usopp ascended to the deck with Snowrunner in tow to take a look. "Check the ship," he told his ghostly companion. "I'll see if Sanji's still up in the crow's nest."

"Okay!"

"That damn Zoro's probably off lost somewhere again," Usopp muttered as he climbed the mast to the crow's nest. The sun was just rising, not enough yet to chase away the night's chill, and it spread goosebumps up his arms. "He'd better not be causing trouble—I don't want marines on us again!"

As he reached the top Usopp stopped, having found a sight he hadn't expected: Sanji was indeed still in his position as lookout, with Nami curled and apparently asleep at his side. His jaw dropped. "Uh…what's…?"

The cook fixed him with a particularly lethal gaze. "Wake her up and I kill you."

Usopp gulped, taking the threat seriously. He sank back so that only his nose peeked over the edge of the wood. "Um…have you seen Zoro?" he asked in a whisper. "He's kinda missing…."

"He left last night," Nami replied, and both boys started as she stirred at Sanji's side. Usopp ducked back further, as it looked like Sanji were about to throttle him, if not for Nami continuing to speak. She stretched her legs out and began to stand. "He had his swords with him—I think it had something to do with one of the ghosts."

"Oh, that's right," Sanji recalled. "But…but Miss Nami, you don't have to go just yet….?"

"It's morning," she replied, stretching her arms high over her head. "And if Zoro's still gone, he's probably out causing trouble, that idiot. Even after I warned him." She looked to Usopp. "Is everyone else awake?"

"Um, not yet," Usopp replied, still looking anxious. "Just Snowrunner and me."

"Well, let's get everyone up—we can decide what to do, then." She moved closer, smacking him lightly on the side of the head. "You gonna go down, or what? You're in the way."

"Oh—oh, right! Sorry, heh heh…."

Usopp started down, but when he glanced up to see if Nami were following he didn't see her. He paused, and despite the early morning wind he was just able to make out her voice floating down from above; it was quiet with sincerity.

"Hey Sanji…thanks. For everything."

"You're very welcome, Miss Nami."

Usopp frowned, hesitating a moment longer, but when Nami started to climb down after him Sanji's chiding quickly urged him on. He didn't know what either was talking about, but they had sounded serious just then. His curiosity prickled with all manner of explanations, and by the time they all reached the bottom he was blushing in embarrassment—which earned him fist from Nami, for "getting the wrong idea."

Several minutes later everyone was on deck, considering their missing crewmember and guests. It was quickly determined that no one knew the reason, or even if all three were together somewhere; though that seemed the most likely.

"If that moss head didn't go off to drink, he's probably fighting," Sanji muttered as he lit himself his first cigarette of the day. "Maybe even fighting that ghost."

"But that's not fair," Snowrunner protested bouncily. "I wanna see!"

"Maybe Zoro went back to that school…?" Chopper suggested. "We could ask Mr. Ohtori."

Luffy's face twisted into one of childish thoughtfulness. "If he _is_ fighting, I'm not going to miss it this time. So let's go see Mr. Bird Head."

Nami was quick to latch onto the back of his collar before he could get far. "Hold on, Luffy. Are you forgetting you're wanted here? Everyone in town saw us yesterday—you're just going to cause trouble!"

"I'll go with him!" Snowrunner piped up excitedly. "No one in the city knows me, right?"

"But that still means…."

"Nami." Robin stepped forward, drawing everyone's attention with her cool smirk. "Our captain wants to see his swordsman in action, right? We should abide by his decisions."

Nami frowned severely. "But—"

"I'll go with him, and the boy. I know this city, and I can keep them out of trouble." The elder woman tilted her head up slightly. "Would that be acceptable? The rest of you can watch over the ship until we get back."

Nami didn't look pleased, but when she caught Luffy's gaze she faltered a little. "Fine," she said around an exasperated sigh. She crossed her arms over her chest. "We'll make sure the ship's ready to sail—just make sure you get Zoro back here, so we don't have to stay any longer than necessary."

Robin smiled, already turning toward the edge of the ship with Luffy and Snowrunner skipping behind. "Roger that."

* * *

Zoro was jostled out of his delicate rest when the carriage hit a rough patch of ground; he stretched mightily and yawned, as if having been deeply asleep. He knew that, despite their apparent hospitality, the men he was traveling with now weren't to be far trusted, and it had kept him slightly on edge. That didn't seem to bother the boy across from him—Bravis had slumbered all through the night, not making a sound as if dead.

"Hey." Zoro kicked the boy's boot lightly. "It's morning."

"Hmm?" Bravis's eyelids fluttered open, but he didn't stir or stretch, as would have been usual for someone just awakening. He only glanced to the side to see the dull light beginning to stream through the carriage window. "Oh, it is. We must be nearly there."

Zoro frowned. "You actually know where we're going?"

"To the Jaga camp, I'd assume," Bravis replied with a shrug. "It's east of Aoyama's compound, so we'll have to double back when it's time to fight."

"_You're_ going to fight?"

"Well…." Bravis scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Not me, of course. But you guys."

Zoro crossed his arms, not quite amused. "You didn't put up much of a fight in coming here," he remarked. "For being that damn Ghost's prisoner. And how do you know the base of a secret clan anyway?"

"There's something here I want, too. And we've…kind of worked together before, me and Magatou," Bravis confessed, his gaze slipping away from the man. "The Kurakuda were holding the sword itself for a long time, and I helped get it back. The Jaga Clan was even going to help me escape the island, but….."

He trailed off, and though Zoro was tempted to pressure him for more information, it was then that the carriage slowed to a jerky halt. Soon after he could hear Ghost's deep chuckle, and the carriage door was tugged open. "Hey, fellas," the ghost greeted slyly. "Last stop."

* * *

"Here I come!"

Usopp let out a high battle cry as he jumped from the lowest branch of the cherry tree, landing with a flourish in the huge pile of fallen cherry blossoms he and Chopper had spent the last several minutes gathering. Or rather, Chopper had scooped them together with his antlers while Usopp paraded about giving orders. Now that the work was done, both enjoyed themselves in pouncing in and out of the piles, flinging bundles at each other as if it were snow. They hadn't strayed far from the ship in Luffy's absence, but the chance to enjoy the scenery was too much to pass up. For Chopper especially—between rounds of play Usopp could see the reindeer's eyes gleam, as if on the brink of tears, as he took in the sight of so many blossoms. It wasn't hard to imagine he'd been waiting most of his life to see them.

"Ahh, isn't it great." When Usopp finally tired he flopped over in a makeshift bed of the soft flowers. "We finally get a bit of rest. It's been weeks since we weren't running from Baroque Works—since before we met you, you know! We deserve the break."

"You don't think Zoro's in trouble, do you?" Chopper asked as he tried gathering some of the flowers up for himself. "Just running off like that…."

Usopp waved a hand carelessly. "Oh, don't worry about that lug. He can take care of himself, right? I'm more interested in a nap." He folded his arms behind his head, staring up at the vibrant pink canopy above them. "Being a pirate is great, huh?"

Chopper grinned as he plopped down as well. "Yeah!"

"Especially when you're us. We're awesome pirates."

"Yeah!"

"No one can beat us!"

"Yeah!"

"Not even dumb old marines!"

"Um…."

"Hm?" When Usopp wasn't met with a resounding affirmative, he cocked an eye at him. "What is it?" Chopper was staring straight ahead, his eyes wide, unanswering. "Hey, Chopper," Usopp tried again. He began to sit up. "What's the matter with—"

He was cut off by the sound of at least a dozen rifles being cocked into readiness, and he froze, finally noticing what had caused Chopper's silence: the small clearing they'd taken as their playground was entirely surrounded by men in white uniform, each aiming a loaded firearm at the pair. As Usopp gaped at their sudden and soundless appearance, the ranks parted to allow the tall form of a woman through. Lieutenant Hashiko glared down at them evenly.

"Not even 'dumb old marines', hm?" she quoted, entirely unamused.

Usopp gulped.

* * *

Sanji hummed a light tune to himself as his knife tapped a steady rhythm against the cutting board. With everyone out and about they were bound to return hungry, and he had no problem doing his duty as ship's cook to satisfy them. He was in a rare mood that morning; though having lost a lot of sleep the night before just enjoying his unexpected company, he felt bright and aware. It would mean for a big meal for everyone.

"Sanji!" Nami came hopping down the stairs into the kitchen. "What do you think?"

Sanji turned to look: his jaw nearly hit the floor, eyes gaping, at what he found. Nami had dressed in one of the outfits she'd bought at Ohtori City the day before. It was a long, elegant kimono dyed deep turquoise, and covered in delicately stitched golden autumn leaves. It fit and matched her perfectly—as far as Sanji was concerned—and she seemed just as pleased with it, doing a spin to show off the intricate bow at her back.

"Well?" she prompted again. "How does it look?"

"Miss Nami, it's absolutely gorgeous on you!" Sanji gushed, looking ready to burst from sheer happiness. "Such beauty—such sophistication! You are a very model of perfection!"

Nami made a face at him, coming a bit closer. "I was hoping you might be a little more serious," she chided, poking him in the shoulder.

"But I am serious," Sanji protested lovingly. But remembering the night before he paused, cleared his throat, and in a much more reserved tone told her, "You look very lovely."

Nami, startled by his suddenly unexaggerated response, blushed a little. He kept his celebration of that victory inside as best he could. "Um, thank you." She quickly shook herself. "I mean, of course it's lovely. It had better be, for how much I paid for it." She turned abruptly and started for the door. "I'm going to try the other one on."

Sanji grinned after her. "Make sure you come show me!"

Nami shot him an annoyed glare over her shoulder as she left, but she was glowing maybe a bit, which only made his grin wider. He returned to his food preparation with greater spirit than even before. However it had happened, the night before seemed to have drawn them a bit closer, and he was grateful.

Only a moment of peace passed, and then the cabin door was thrown roughly open, and this time he was met not with Nami's face but Wadou's. Her old features were screwed up with concern. "Come quickly," she said urgently. "It's the marines."

"Marines?" Sanji echoed. Swearing under his breath the chef quickly shed his apron and rushed on deck. Nami was already there, brandishing her staff near the ship's railing. She glanced back only briefly as the pair hurried to her side. Sanji hissed another curse: the shore was lined with uniformed marines, each brandishing rifles. "Usopp and Chopper?" he asked quietly.

"They should be just beyond the trees," Wadou answered, her expression grim. "I don't think the Marines could have missed them…."

The ranks of soldiers parted, and from them stepped forward a young man. He was dressed in a black and white _gi_ not unlike that of Lieutenant Hashiko, hair cut in a similar fashion: bangs cut straight across his eyebrows. He held at his side a wooden staff as long as he was tall, which was tipped on one end with a round, metallic scoop. He lifted his voice to the pirates. "You three there are under arrest! In the name of the Oyomi Marines!"

"Like hell," Sanji muttered, taking a step away from the rail. He lowered his voice so only Wadou could hear him. "Can you fight, granny?"

"I was a smith, not a samurai," she retorted. "But don't worry about me. I'm already a ghost."

"Fair enough." He looked to Nami, who nodded seriously, gripping her staff. There weren't that many of them—between the two of them, they would manage, guns or no. He was just about to call back to the marine when a sound alerted from behind. On the far end of the ship a pair of boarding hooks had been thrown onto the rail, and were being tugged taut.

"Shit!" Sanji turned, sprinting toward the other end of the ship. "Stay down!" he shouted back at the two women. "Don't let them board—and don't get shot!"

"Easy for you to say!" Nami retorted as she and Wadou quickly took cover.

By the time Sanji crossed the deck another pair of hooks had been set into place, and marines were beginning to pull themselves onto the ship. He wasted no time in barreling into them, kicking two into each other so they went sailing over the rail. A gun went off; his heart skipped but he didn't hesitate in attacking the weapon-brandishing soldier, sending him to join his comrades.

Something that wasn't a man came rushing towards him, and Sanji spun, catching the speeding weapon on his shin. The impact was greater than he thought and sent a shudder up his leg. He lifted his gaze to his attacker, only to find the same dark-haired boy that had a moment ago been on the opposite side of the ship. Confused as he was, it gave his opponent time to attack; a shift of his staff brought a long blade about, and Sanji nearly fell flat on his back in bending away from what could have been a lethal strike.

Sanji handspringed backwards, landing once more on his feet so he could face his unexpected attacker. A closer look showed it wasn't the same boy after all: his staff ended not in a scoop but a twelve inch blade, serrated like the edge of a carving knife.

Sanji's expression hardened. "Twins, huh?"

"Lieutenants Hamono and Hisuke," he introduced, lowering himself slightly in a readied stance. "And you must be the man our sister met in the marketplace."

A grin slid briefly across Sanji's face. "I must have left a good impression."

The boy charged without warning or announcement; Sanji had no choice but to fall back beneath the swinging blade. The wide arcs of the weapon prevented him from getting in for an attack, and he suspected that this had been his enemy's plan all along. For the moment none of his strikes were especially lethal, but the distraction was allowing for more marines to board the ship, and they were quickly heading towards Nami and Wadou.

"Damnit—get off, you shithead!" Sanji spun, managing to catch the staff just below its blade with the inside of his foot. He slammed it down in hopes of snapping the metal but he was left open for a moment, and Hamono took full advantage. Abandoning his grip of the weapon the boy struck, placing a kick in Sanji's gut—much has his sister had done the day before—that sent him reeling.

"You…shitty bastards…." Sanji pushed quickly to his feet once more, lashing out at the few marines that were in his range. They were felled easily enough, but then Hamono was coming down on him again, forcing him into a brief retreat. "We haven't done anything on this island—what do you want with us?"

"Oyomi does not tolerate pirates," Hamono replied, his voice a near monotone. "And your comrades have already killed four men."

Sanji grimaced. "But that wasn't—"

Hamono attacked before he could finish, and they circled each other a moment—again Sanji was forced on the defensive as the blade struck dangerously close to his torso. His opening finally came when Hamano was turned slightly with the momentum of his own weapon, and he aimed a kick that caught the boy firmly in the chest. Sanji indulged in a moment of earned satisfaction as his opponent was tossed fiercely back, his body striking the wood. The closest marines gaped.

"A steak knife against a chef," Sanji snorted, his leg still extended after the kick. "You've got to be kidding me."

He caught the flicker of movement to his left, but by the time he recognized what it was it was too late: the second brother was already upon him, staff lifted high. The weapon came down faster than he thought it should have. Sanji turned; the metal was a blur as it rushed toward him, and all he remembered was the sickening impact against his shin.


	9. Chapter 8

One Piece, it's characters and settings, belongs to Oda Eiichirou and Shonen Jump, and are being used here without permission. Rated PG-13 for language and violence, nothing more than One Piece usually has. C&C welcomed and greatly appreciated.

**Drawn**

Chapter 8

Usopp's hand moved slowly, with painstaking stealth, through the bundles of cherry blossoms he and Chopper had been playing in all morning. His fingertips brushed the edge of his supply pouch buried within them. "Ha…ha ha, oops," he laughed as he slipped his hand inside. "I guess we're not so good after all, huh? Being pirates…caught by marines…."

"So it would seem," Hashiko replied coldly. "You two have been reported as crewmen of the pirate Straw Hat Luffy. Name yourselves."

Chopper looked to him nervously, and Usopp chuckled weakly again. "Name ourselves?" he echoed. "Surely we're not as important as all that…."

"Very well." Lieutenant Hashiko held her hand out to the side, and one of the men stepped forward to place a prepped crossbow into her grip. Usopp winced. The arrow's metal tip had a familiar sheen to it: it was Divinity, and she was aiming it at Chopper. "Then you can both die nameless."

Usopp bit back a curse as the marines raised their weapons. Out of time, he drew his hand forward and with a cry let his smoke bomb explode in the center of the clearing. "Chopper, come on!" He reached through the already quickly spreading smoke to grab the reindeer's thin arm, and together they dashed toward the line of trees. With everyone distracted they might be able to push their way through the line of men, giving them just enough of a lead to make it back to the ship—

The sound of the crossbow being fired reached Usopp's ears just above the whistle of smoke and coughing officers, followed by Chopper's sudden yelp. Usopp cringed and tried to continue regardless, but his grip was wrenched suddenly from around Chopper's arm. "Chopper?"

Usopp stopped running to reach back; something that might have been his companion dashed past him, ignoring his calls. By then the smoke was already starting to clear, and he could see the marines through the trees, organizing themselves for pursuit.

"Damnit…." Usopp started running again, just as gunfire erupted behind him. "Chopper, hide somewhere!" he called, hoping his companion could hear him. "I'll come back for you!" Cursing under his breath he ran flat out toward the shore.

* * *

Nami had thought they were doing relatively well. She had managed to disarm one of the invading marines quickly, providing Wadou with at least a sword she could use in defending from their attackers. And though the woman was old and lacking greatly in experience she certainly knew how to handle a blade—Wadou could at least keep them occupied enough for Nami to knock them out with her staff. It helped, too, that the men were unwilling to use their guns on a pair of women. If they could keep it up a while longer, she could at least slip away to prep the ship for launch. Though that would mean leaving Usopp and Chopper behind…if she could even find a way to lift the anchor herself…

Her plans were cut off when she heard Sanji's startled cry from the other end of the ship. She wasn't in time to see the blow—by then Sanji had already fallen back against the door to Nami's study, favoring his left leg. Both the dark-clad marines were stalking toward him, slow and careful as one might approach a cornered animal.

"Wadou—" Nami turned back; Wadou was just closing with another sword-bearing marine, and Nami quickly intervened to knock the man in the side of the head. He fell with a groan to the deck. "Sanji's in trouble," she said quickly. "We need to get out to sea—we can't let them take the ship!"

A round of gunfire echoed out from the woods, and Nami paled as she stared off toward it. "Usopp, Chopper…." She couldn't see anything through the thick trees, but by now her stomach was twisting in anxious knots. But she wouldn't panic. There was a way out of this, and she had to find it.

"Luffy…." Nami took Wadou's arm; the old woman was watching her attentively. "We have to find Luffy and Robin. Do you know the Ohtori Dojo?"

"I don't," Wadou admitted. "But I can look. Can you manage the ship by yourself?"

Nami glanced around quickly. The three remaining soldiers had turned their attention to watch Sanji fight the twins. The chef seemed to be holding his own for now but Nami could see the grimace that twisted his face whenever his left foot struck its mark. "We'll have to," she murmured. "Go—quickly. If we can get Luffy here we'll be fine."

* * *

Luffy whistled idly as he followed Robin through the back streets of Ohtori City, Snowrunner skipping alongside him. He would have liked to just go down the main roads and see more of the city, but Robin was strict when she wanted to be, and he hadn't managed to slip away yet. Snowrunner didn't seem to mind; he was happy enough to be involved in their business, and said so several times before they finally reached the dojo.

To Luffy's disappointment it didn't seem as if any fighting were going on when they approahced the entrance. They were halted by a pair of older boys but Luffy was recognized quickly, and shown along with his companions to Master Ohtori's chamber on the second floor. The old swordsman greeted them with surprise, and some trepidation.

"I didn't expect to see you in the city again," Master Ohtori admitted, lifting a small cracker to his hair-nested friends. "There's a new reward bill out on you, or so the marines announced this morning. It'll be dangerous for you here."

Luffy waved his concerns aside. "Don't worry about me. I'm just here for Zoro."

"Rolonoah?" Ohtori frowned thoughtfully. "I'm afraid I haven't seen him since you all left yesterday. Is something wrong?"

"He's gone," Snowrunner complained.

Robin took it upon herself to continue the explanation. "He left our ship last night and hasn't come back, along with Bohmer Bravis and Ghost the Third. We thought you might know something."

"Bohmer Bravis?" Ohtori echoed, his expression growing serious. He glanced away. "Of course he would be here. If Magatou already is…."

Luffy crossed his arms behind his head. "What are you talking about, old man? You know them?"

"Of them," Master Ohtori admitted. He leaned back slightly and folded his arms. "There's no harm in telling you, I suppose. You know Bohmer Bravis?"

"He brought me back to life," Snowrunner said brightly. "We all ate dinner together on the ship yesterday."

Ohtori frowned, though he didn't look as shocked to see a ghost standing before him as he could have been. "I see. Then I should tell you, this is not the first time Bravis has come to Oyomi. He was here once before, and nearly managed to steal both Magatou's sword and our country's own Oyomitou. With Magatou's help they made it as far as this city, but as the story goes Magatou turned on him, and the swords were recaptured."

"Usopp did mention something about that," Luffy said thoughtfully as he tried to remember exactly what. It had been something about helping Bravis get some sword he wanted, that he might have agreed to. He grinned. "Bravis must be really determined to have come back, huh? Maybe he's not so bad."

"Yeah!" Snowrunner agreed happily.

"It's not that simple," Ohtori interrupted their appreciation. "Magatou is dangerous—freeing him in Oyomi will only lead to bloodshed…."

Ohtori stopped, pushing slowly to his feet. His face had taken on a look of grave concern that gave even Luffy pause. The boy lowered his arms as he watched Ohtori pace. "Bird man? Something wrong?"

"There's something wrong about this," Ohtori murmured to himself, his eyes vague. "Abuka warns me that Kurakuda may be on the move, and now Bravis and Magatou are missing. They have to be after Oyomitou…and Kurakuda itself…but then why would Abuka…?"

"Master Ohtori," Robin spoke up, drawing his attention back. "I'm not from Oyomi but I know some of its history. If Ghost the Third—Magatou—is alive and well here, he will try to destroy Kurakuda, won't he?"

"Yes. He managed a great deal of damage the last time he was here—there's no doubt he'll be after Kurakuda, and his son." Ohtori shook himself and continued to explain to his guests. "The Kurakuda heir is a young man named Abuka. He came to me, to warn me that his father would be taking Oyomitou, and may have something else in mind. What that might have to do with Magatou I don't know, but it is suspicious."

"If Magatou knows they're going to take the sword, he may be headed there to interfere," Robin suggested. "Aoyama has the sword now, is that right? If Kurakuda is busy fighting them for the sword, it would be ideal for Bravis to sneak in and steal it, and also for Magatou to involve himself."

"Yes, you're right. If that is the case…."

Luffy glanced between the pair with a frown; he'd done his best to follow what they were saying, but these sorts of politics weren't exactly his specialty. "So…it's like with Crocodile," he surmised at long last, his face screwed up in concentration. "Zoro's ghost is making them war so he can do what he wants?"

"Something like that," Robin admitted grimly. "At least, it could be."

"And Zoro is probably with him."

"Yes, seems that way."

Luffy considered this a moment longer, his eyes sharp and attentive. "So bird-man. What are you going to do about it?" he asked.

Ohtori straightened, meeting the boy's gaze firmly. "I have no love for the Kurakuda or Jaga clan. But Aoyama is still my brother by marriage, and I can't leave them all be." He turned to where his prized Mugenzora was carefully wrapped and displayed, lifting it. "I will gather my warriors to fight."

Luffy grinned. "Then I guess I'll come with you," he said. "To pick up my swordsman."

Ohtori smiled grimly. "I would not ask you to fight for us. This is a matter between warriors."

"I owe you, right?" Luffy reminded him, pointing to his arm that still bore a bandage. "Besides, I'm just going to get Zoro. If anyone thinks they can fight me, they can try." He turned to Robin and Snowrunner. "You two go back to the ship. Let them know what's up, and we'll meet up later."

"I wanna go with you," Snowrunner complained, poking his arm. "I want to see Zoro fight. Please, Captain?"

Luffy rolled his eyes. "Just go back, okay? You're fast—you can catch up with us later, if you want."

Snowrunner brightened, and nodded. "Okay!" Determined to get his orders done with quickly, he snatched Robin's hand and started to drag her towards the door. "I'll be there, so keep an eye out for me!"

Robin allowed herself to be pulled. "Be careful, Captain," she said over her shoulder with a smirk.

Luffy made a face at her, and once they were gone turned back to Ohtori. "This okay with you, birdie?"

Ohtori nodded as he unwrapped Mugenzora and lowered himself to his knees. "Yes. Thank you, for your help." He motioned for Luffy to come closer. "But if we're going into battle, there's something else I need you to help me with before we go."

* * *

Sanji gasped as he was thrown; he struck the wood hull hard, but managed to remain on his feet even as he felt a trickle of blood seep down the back of his head. He heard a cry above him; Nami and Wadou were on the deck just above, watching with concern. He managed to flash them a weak grin. "You ladies all right?"

"Sanji!"

Nami's expression was filled with worry, and that, somehow, encouraged him more than her cheers could have. Pushing the strength back into his throbbing leg he sprung forward onto his hands, pushing off the deck in a handspring to plant a heel in each of the twin's chests. Both gasped and fell back, but there had been less power in his left leg, and the boy who had taken it recovered more quickly than his peer. The metal scoop came rushing at Sanji again just as he was regaining his balance.

Sanji ducked, allowing the weapon to pass over his head. But true to their cowardly style so far the other twin had already begun an attack of his own during this distraction, and by the time Sanji realized the curved blade was already on him. Cursing, he had no choice but to shift his weight to his left, sacrificing the rubber sole of his right boot to the arching weapon. A sharp twist of his foot diverting the blade from cleaving the appendage off but he still felt the cold metal slice into the skin on the bottom of his foot—a mere centimeter or two that was preferable to losing a limb.

Sanji kicked out to dislodge the blade from rubber. It wasn't until then that he realized Hamono's attack had been another ploy. The scoop impacted suddenly and with force against his unguarded left shin, same as before, carrying his feet easily out from under him. Sanji gasped as a new searing of pain spread the length of his leg. He twisted, trying to draw himself up on his right, but his bleeding foot complained, distracting him long enough for the shaft of one of the staffs to smash again against him.

Something cracked. Sanji wasn't sure if he'd heard it clearly or was merely imagining it, but with a weak cry he crumpled to the deck. Though he was grateful the limb hadn't gone numb the pain shooting between his knee and ankle was intense. His attempts to draw himself upright only sent him flopping into the ship's hull; on his knees he had to pause, breathing hard through clenched teeth.

"Sanji!" To his surprise Nami dropped down suddenly before him, the wild arcs of her staff driving the pair off a few steps. She, too, was gasping for breath, though he could only see her from behind. "Stay back!" she hollered in warning. "We haven't done anything!"

"Miss Nami…" Sanji hissed in frustration, trying again to stand. Using the hull as support he managed to lift himself awkwardly on his right leg. His foot throbbed but he ignored it.

"Leave us alone," Nami continued to huff. The twins were watching her carefully, not daring to lower their weapons though their expressions were damnnably calm. "We're not…we're not pi—"

"We're not the ones that killed your comrades," Sanji interrupted her, knowing that she would regret the words she'd planned, if she said them aloud. "It was that ghost—it has nothing to do with us."

"You inhabit the ship bearing the flag of pirate Straw Hat Luffy," Hamono replied icily, twisting his staff in his grip.

"That is enough to execute you," his brother added in kind.

Hamono shifted his stance, levying his blade at the pair. "Accept your judgment."

He thrust his staff forward; at his first movement Sanji jerked Nami out of the way. He wasn't sure if he could defend from the strike but there was no way he would allow for her to take it in his place. The tip of the blade was no more than two feet away, its serrated edge pointed upward, when a form leapt down in front of the startled chef. Metal tore easily through skin and muscle. The weapon's tip, diverted downward by the fall of the intruder, cut through the woman's body cavity and split out her lower back. It was halted mere inches from Sanji's thigh.

Sanji gaped, though he was able to see little else than a loosening bun of coarse, gray hair, they were so close. "Granny…?"

"Go," Wadou hissed, both hands clenching around the shaft of the weapon imbedded in her. He couldn't see her face but her voice was tipped with bitter humor. "I already died, a long time ago…."

The twins stared, just as surprised as Sanji and Nami by the woman's sudden appearance. But as Wadou began to drop to her knees Sanji knew if they waited any longer her sacrifice would be wasted. "Miss Nami—"

He looked just as Nami shook the anguish from her face. Her hand snapped tightly around Sanji's arm and she jerked him hard out from behind Wadou's slipping body. "Up the ladder," she gasped out. Sanji felt a chill as he recognized her intentions: they were leaving the ship.

Forcing his shame for having to abandon the ship aside, Sanji clenched his jaw as he scrambled up the ladder. He was so concerned with not holding Nami back in her escape that it wasn't until he reached the top that he remembered his throbbing leg and bleeding foot. Nami caught him by the arm before he could stumble, and together they flung themselves at the ship railing. Nami's breath was quick and shallow beside him.

"Go." Sanji twisted his hand in the bow of her kimono, lifting her up. Though startled, Nami hopped onto the wood. They shared a quick glance before she jumped, and he heard her hit the water a moment later.

Sanji glanced back. Below him, Hamono was finally wrenching his blade from Wadou's torso—her body slumped to the deck. As he watched she faded away, just as suddenly and strangely as she'd appeared, leaving not even blood. The last thing he saw of her was the subtle grin on her aged features.

Sanji grimaced, but by then the twins had resumed their chase. "Sorry, Granny. But…thanks." With a deep breath to prepare himself he turned and jumped over the railing.

The landing was just as hard as he'd imagined it to be; even with the tide in the water only came up to his waist, and as he dropped the sudden weight on his injured leg drew a pained hiss from him. The salt water seeped into his wounded foot a moment later, burning, and before he knew it he was on his knees.

"Sanji." Nami crouched beside him, and though he surrendered his arm to her in hopes of assistance, she held him still. "Don't move," she whispered, soaked and shivering just slightly.

"Miss Nami…?" Sanji lifted his head. He'd been about to tell her to run, to leave him if need be, but was silenced by the sound of approaching footsteps through the water. He looked to find them surrounded by several marines, Lieutenant Hashiko herself at the center.

"I think that's about enough," Hashiko muttered, glaring them down.

* * *

"What are you thinking?"

Zoro glanced up, and frowned to find himself face to face with Ghost the Third. The ghost hadn't improved at all in manners so far, though his spirits seemed higher now that they'd met up with the remainder of his clan. The men were huddled nearby, cleaning and sharpening weapons, dressing themselves in their enemy's colors. Bravis was among them, helping one of the men tighten the bands on his sword handle. He was enjoying himself far too much for Zoro's taste.

"Well?" Ghost tilted his head to the side. "How's it look?"

"It looks like they'll spot us before we get anywhere close," Zoro muttered. The two dozen members of the Jaga clan, as well as their few additions, had gathered on a hill overlooking the valley in which Aoyama Dojo was nestled. The forest had been cleared for a good fifty feet beyond the dojo perimeter, so that the men in the two watchtowers were granted a wide view around them. Approaching unseen would be nearly impossible.

"They will, won't they?" Ghost chuckled, unconcerned. "Good. They'll have a good view of 'Kurakuda' coming to slaughter them."

"Isn't this a little too ironic?" Zoro muttered. He crossed his arms as he watched unsuspecting dojo. "Betraying Kurakuda with the help of a member of their own family. It's not familiar to you?"

When he glanced back Ghost was glaring at him coldly, but he didn't try to escape his gaze. Ghost snorted. "This is revenge, Rolonoah. That's the point."

Zoro smirked humorlessly; he shouldn't have expected Ghost to consider his actions as "justice" or anything resembling honor. "Well, whatever. Just remember you promised me their master."

"You'll have him." He turned, stalking off to rejoin his clan.

Zoro turned back toward the dojo, wondering again if he should bother to continue with them any longer. As he considered, he felt a sudden chill run from his fingertips up the length of his arm. He hadn't realized it, but he'd had his hand against his sword hilt. The metal was cold against his palm; it almost seemed to quiver, and then everything was normal again.

Zoro frowned, pulling his hand slowly away from the sword. "Wadou…?"

A commotion from the other end of the camp drew his attention; someone was coming out of the trees, a tall, toned young man with odd hair—already dressed in Kurakuda's colors. His eyes swept over the small camp with cold approval.

"My father is on his way," he reported. His gaze met Ghost's briefly, and they exchanged a long, heavy stare. "Timing is crucial. Be ready."

"Of course," Ghost said lowly. "Same to you."

The young man didn't respond, turning instead to look over the men once more. His gaze lingered on Bravis before sliding to Zoro and there pausing. There was something hard in his eyes that made Zoro's hand curl against his sword. He had a feeling that he might have to deal with this new man, too, before the end.


	10. Chapter 9

One Piece, it's characters and settings, belongs to Oda Eiichirou and Shonen Jump, and are being used here without permission. Rated PG-13 for language and violence, nothing more than One Piece usually has. C&C welcomed and greatly appreciated.

I know it's been a long time since I updated this fic, and I apologize. I just recently got back into Once Piece with the new arc, and now I'm determined to finish this. Part of this chapter was written before my break and part after, so sorry if it feels a little off. I've had to change a few things, hopefully for the best. I'm going to update more faithfully this time—you can hold me to that!

To anyone coming back to this fic after so long, my sincerest thanks. I hope you enjoy it.

**Drawn**

Chapter 9

Usopp clamped a hand over his mouth to muffle the sound of his harsh breath. He had made his way back to the shore, diving into the relative cover of some low bushes only to find that Lieutenant Hashiko and her men had been right behind him all along. They thankfully moved past without spotting him, but now he was caught in a worse dilemma: Sanji and Nami were cornered in the water. The marines were taking the ship.

"What do I do?" Usopp whispered to himself as he watched his comrades being coaxed to their feet. Sanji was leaning heavily on Nami's arm for support, somehow wounded. "Should I try another smoke bomb? But if they're hurt they won't be able to run, and they have guns, and the demon granny is missing, and…I could go for Luffy but they could just kill them…!"

His hands were shaking. He should have been able to think of something—their lives were on the line. With a gulp he reached into his satchel.

Before he could act, his eye caught on a shift of movement against the black of Lieutenant Hashiko's uniform. A pair of slender woman's hands sprouted, followed by arms and elbows, and with a swift movement Hashiko was captured around the neck and her head jerked back. All at once the other Marines were similarly captured, some falling over in their struggles against the sudden, bizarre attack.

"Robin…" Usopp stood, watching in amazement as the crowd was swiftly immobilized. As they twisted and tumbled to the ground a figure dashed out from the line of trees further down on Usopp's left, a blur of barely recognizable green. By then Nami was already sloshing out of the water with Sanji dragged behind, and as they met up with the speeding Snowrunner both helped the injured chef up the beach, retreating towards the woods.

"H-Hey!" Usopp jerked another smoke bomb free from his bag and let it fly, setting off a fresh cloud within the center of the officers to mask their escape. Quickly he charged through the underbrush and met the trio just within the tree line, along with Robin. "Robin—Snowrunner! Where's Luffy?"

"Don't worry about that now—just keep going," Robin instructed. She stepped aside as Sanji and his two helpers passed.

"But Chopper," Usopp tried to explain, spinning about as if he would be able to spot their missing crewmember.

"Usopp, come _on_," Nami shouted back at him, and he gulped, following reluctantly after.

They didn't go very far—as soon as they were out of sight of the beach Robin drew them abruptly to a halt. "Up in the trees," she told them, indicating the broad-limbed sakura trees—each were so large, and their canopy so thick, that they would be easily hidden among the branches and petals. Snowrunner and Usopp wasted no time scampering up one, and Robin helped boost Nami up into a second. When Sanji eyed the tree doubtfully Robin pushed him roughly up against the trunk, and a dozen hands sprouted out of the bark to help pass him up, injured limb and all. His eyes widened but he managed to stay quiet as Nami helped pull him into the branches, and Robin quickly followed.

As soon as they were all hidden, the crew fell silent. Usopp's hands shook around a nearby branch as he scanned the area below, just waiting for the marines to burst through the trees. He licked his lips, and after several moments of silence called, "Robin…? Did you…let them go?"

"Yes," she replied quietly, peering through the trees just as intently. "They're free."

Another few moments of tense silence followed, and though everyone ducked further when voices drifted towards them they soon passed. Whatever the marines were up to, they weren't coming any closer. Usopp sighed, finally relaxing a little. "I guess…they gave up?"

"Maybe they just wanted the ship…?" Snowrunner suggested.

"It's a trap," Sanji grunted from the next tree, trying to fit himself into a semi comfortable position. "They know we'll come back for it."

"_Going Merry_…damnit!" Usopp's fists clenched against the branch he was wrapped around. "We…we have to go back. If they get the ship—"

"It'll be dismantled," Robin filled in calmly. "That's normal marine procedure with pirate ships.

Usopp balked. "Dismantled?"

"Where's Luffy?" Nami interrupted. "And Chopper? If we could just regroup, we might be able to go after them." She scowled abruptly. "Stupid Zoro, disappearing at a time like this!"

Robin calmly explained the situation. "Luffy's gone with Master Ohtori to the island interior. We think Zoro must be there, or on his way there, already. There's probably going to be some kind of battle."

She glanced to Usopp then, and he straightened, realizing that everyone else was, too. He felt a familiar burn of shame in his throat. "Chopper…we got separated," he said quietly. "The marines surrounded us in the forest. I tried to hold onto him, but I couldn't! I couldn't see where he went…"

The group fell silent a moment, taking in the grave news and weighing their options. Usopp lowered his head. Though none of his fellows were blaming him for Chopper's disappearance, as he had feared they might, he still felt guilty. If only he'd been able to keep a better grip on him…

Snowrunner shifted next to him, finally breaking the silence. "Do you think the marines have him?"

"He probably would have gone back to the ship," Nami reasoned. "We should have seen him. We might have to assume…he was taken."

Usopp clenched his fist against the branch he was perched in. "Damnit…damnit! We have to go back." He moved as if to climb down from the tree. "How could we have left someone behind? We have—"

A hand sprouted from the branch in front of him, and before he had the chance to get any further he was tugged back to his spot on the tree. "Calm down, Usopp," Robin's smooth voice interrupted him. "The marines will probably sail the ship up the coast to their base. Sanji was right—they'll probably keep it for a while, as bait."

"But we _have_ to get the ship back! If anything happens to it—"

"Usopp!" Nami fixed him with a stern eye. "Calm down, okay? We'll get _Going Merry_ back, but…we have to think this through. Without Zoro or Luffy here…"

She trailed off, her eyes skipping briefly to Sanji. The cook shifted uncomfortably, able to judge her thoughts as easily as Usopp; without Zoro or Luffy, Sanji was their last strong fighter, and if he hadn't been able to beat the twins, their chances of attacking an entire marine base were looking pretty slim.

"I'll go after them," Snowrunner suggested. "I'm fast—I can catch up with Luffy, and Zoro, and bring them back!

Nami shook her head. Gradually the strength returned to her eyes, and she straightened, seemingly taking over. "If they really have Chopper we can't afford to wait that long. That woman made it very clear they kill all pirates without hesitation. If Chopper's in trouble he'll need our help _now_. And…" She took a deep breath. "It's up to us. It's what Luffy would expect of us."

Those words made Usopp pause, and suddenly his mind was in a whirl. He watched Nami's face, the steely confidence she forced into it when she glanced at her comrades for approval. And though Sanji's face looked pale, and blood was still leaking through his right shoe sole and left pant leg, he nodded with her same seriousness. It was an understanding passed between them, the same trust Luffy had passed through all his comrades.

"I…" Usopp gulped, his fists clenching again as he tried to create that same strength in himself. "I'll go to the base," he blurted out. "I'll find Chopper—I'll get him out. The rest of you can get _Going Merry_."

Everyone looked to him. "Usopp?" Nami frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"The channel, it runs all the way through the island, right?" Usopp said briskly. Already he was feeling a little light headed. "If Luffy and Zoro are at the center of the island, the channel can take us there. So we need to get to the ship as soon as possible. I'll rescue Chopper."

"Don't be ridiculous," Sanji snorted. "That's an entire marine base. How the hell do expect to even get close?"

"I'll think of something! But we have to go!" Usopp swatted at Robin's hands and began to climb down from the tree again. "Chopper needs us—_Going Merry_ needs us. And Luffy needs us, too! Are we pirates or not?"

Robin dropped out of the next tree, landing directly in front of him. "Don't try to stop me again," Usopp warned. "Because I'm going!"

"I wasn't going to." Robin smiled thinly. "I'm coming with you."

"Robin…"

Snowrunner hopped down as well. "What about me? I want to help, too!"

Nami climbed down next, and with some help from Robin Sanji as well. "All right, Usopp," Nami told him seriously. "We'll get to _Going Merry_. If Robin can cover us, Sanji and I can get ready to sail while you find Chopper."

"It might still be a good idea to send Snowrunner after Luffy and Zoro," Robin suggested lightly. If we sail up the channel we'll want them to be ready for us. Logue Pose or not it won't be safe to stay on this island any longer."

Snowrunner nodded deftly. "I'll do it," he assured brightly. "I'm really fast—I'll find them in no time. I just have to follow the water, right?"

"Yes. Good luck."

Snowrunner beamed, and with the nods of the rest of them he bowed deeply, then turned to scamper off into the woods. Usopp watched him leave with a slight feeling of awe; for having been with them for so short a time, Snowrunner sure was devoted. He took a deep breath before facing his friends.

"All right. Let's go get Chopper!"

* * *

Colonel Ginki was still pulling his marine coat over his shoulders as he approached his personal vessel. He wasn't very fond of his uniform, despite the authority it entitled him to. He much preferred his robes and sandals. But this was official marine business, and he would never be seen as anything less than professional.

"Sir!" The deck marines snapped to attention when he approached. "Your ship is ready to set sail, Sir!"

"Very well. We leave immediately."

"Aye, Sir!"

Ginki gave the pair a nod as they scampered off, and was about to board the ship when he heard someone call out to him. He turned to find his daughter Hashiko hurrying toward him.

"Father!" She gave a quick bow as soon as she was close enough. "You're leaving? I didn't know we'd heard anything yet…"

"This has nothing to do with the Straw Hat Pirates," Ginki assured her. "I'm just following up on a tip. It seems that Ohtori is rallying his swordsmen; something is going on further inland. I want us marines to be there…just in case, of course. It's my duty to keep the peace on this island."

Hashiko nodded, though she looked somewhat unconvinced. "I'm leaving you in charge in my absence," he added, to appease her. "Has the pirates' ship been towed to the marina?"

"Yes," Hashiko replied crisply, her manner perking. "I'll be guarding it myself. If the pirates come back for it we'll be ready."

"Very good. I'm sure you'll know what to do if their captain shows up, also." When she nodded Ginki gave her a fatherly smile. "I trust you to take care of it, Hashiko. I should be back by nightfall."

Hashiko snapped to attention. "Yes, sir!"

The pair offered each other another short bow, and then separated towards their different battles.

* * *

Zoro adjusted his swords at his hip. Off to his right, Ghost was tightening the straps that held his shin guards in place. He still had Zoro's third sword—or rather, his own sword—sheathed at his belt, to Zoro's irritation. Though it would be easy enough to claim a third blade once they'd started their attack, Magatou, the man and the blade, were both plenty lethal on their own. He didn't like the idea of them paired together.

Far beyond him was Abuka, also preparing—son of the hated enemy of these fighters. That, too, still spread a strange discomfort through him to think he was helping a man sever his own bloodline. Watching the man's serious expression, he hoped there was some strong reason behind this treachery.

Something tugged on Zoro's _haramaki_, and he glanced down, a little surprised to see it was Bravis. He looked paler than ever, with his dark eyes round and wide. "Zoro," he said quietly, as if hiding his voice from the others. "Can you…help me?"

Zoro's eyes narrowed on the younger man. "Help you? What are you talking about?"

Bravis licked his lips, his fingers curling tightly around the green material they held. "I need Oyomitou," he whispered. "Just for a moment, before Magatou takes it. Please, Zoro; you're the only one who might help me."

His gaze sharpened as he remembered what Bravis had told him before, in the carriage. "You're using Ghost just as much as he's using you," he murmured. "You knew he'd do this all along."

The subtle gleam of guilt in Bravis's eyes told Zoro all he needed to know before he said the words. "Yes," Bravis confessed. "But I just need to get the sword one more time—to see her, just once more. This is my last chance, Zoro." A shudder went through his thin hands. "Please."

"Her…?" Zoro shifted uncomfortably beneath the boy's heavy and suddenly desperate stare. His thin face, his sickly pallor reminded him of Tobi from Bluebell, and the image sent even more discomfort into his stomach. But he couldn't shake the feeling that what Bravis was asking of him now was a last request, and that alone wore at him. He sighed. "Can you run?"

Bravis straightened a little, not understanding. "Yes…?"

"Then try to keep up." Zoro peeled Bravis' fingers off him. "I'll get you to the sword first."

He gulped. "Thank you…."

"Save it. I'm…not doing this for you." Again Zoro's features twisted in a frown. The longer he stayed here, the harder it was to remember what he really was doing this for. Ghost had promised a worthy opponent, and maybe even an answer to a question that had burned in the back of his mind longer than he knew it was there. But though Mihawk had tempered his blade on this island it might have been folly to assume there was anything left of that great swordsman here, among these traitors and murderers.

"Let's just get this over with," Zoro muttered under his breath. "And then I'll get back…"

"Hm?" Bravis glanced up at him.

"Never mind." Zoro glanced down the line of men; they seemed to have finished their preparations, and a few were unsheathing their swords. Ghost cast him a quick glance; they were ready to start. He clicked his own swords out a bare inch.

Wherever his crew had ended up, he hoped they'd run into better luck than him.

* * *

Usopp kept to the lead as he and the rest of their fractioned crew made their way up the coast and across the channel—using Robin's arms as a bridge. The closer they got to the base, the harder his heart seemed to pound in his chest. He had never attempted anything like this before. Sneaking into Kaya's mansion back home had seemed suitably daring at the time, but that was nothing like taking on an entire marine base. He'd never even _seen_ a marine base, let alone the inside of one, and despite his bold words he was having a few second thoughts.

More than that, he was worried about what he might find _in_ this horrible terrifying marine base they were headed towards. He was doing his best not to look back but he could hear the extra shuffle in the footsteps behind him; Sanji was limping pretty badly, despite his flowery reassurances to the girls. The men that had done that to him—the same men who had killed Wadou, as Usopp now knew—were in the base now. If he ran into them….

"There it is," someone whispered behind him. Usopp jumped a little, but Robin was right—he could see the great white walls of the marine base through the trees. He crouched down, crawling up to a thick sakura trunk to get a closer look.

The Oyomi marine base had been built in the same style of the rest of the island's larger buildings; like an old fortress it rose up from the sheer cliff side, five stories high with sweeping, traditional tiled roofs and thin, square windows. As Usopp had feared the entire front of the base was guarded with tall wooden palisades and beyond them, most likely, training fields full of armed and bloodthirsty, terrifying marines.

Something rustled above him, and Usopp glanced up to find Robin leaning overhead. Her eyes were thin as she scanned the base, looking as serious as he'd ever seen her. After a moment her eyebrow twitched. "There."

Usopp blinked, trying to glance in the direction of her stare, but looked back when he couldn't find what she meant. "There's what?"

A slender hand bloomed out of Usopp's shoulder, and he jumped as it took his jaw, turning his head towards the cliff side. "There," she said again. "There's a small path that runs along the edge of the fence that leads down to the port. There's probably even an entrance up into the base from there, for unloading supplies."

Nami and Sanji stopped just behind her, looking for themselves. "Have you been here before?" Nami asked, shielding her eyes.

Robin smirked faintly. "I'm not unfamiliar with these marines," she admitted.

"If the marines run out of their own port, _Going Merry_ will be down there," Usopp murmured as the hand vanished from his shoulder. "But won't they be expecting us?"

"Undoubtedly. But do you really think you can take the base from the front?" Robin glanced to him. He wasn't sure what to make of the half-teasing expression—she had been taking this seriously a moment ago.

Deciding he would never understand her, Usopp shook his head. "We'll have to take the path, then. If we can make it to the edge of the fence, we might be able to follow it along without being spotted." He lifted his eyes—there was a guard tower just across from them that they would have to pass under. Though one of his smoke bombs would have been plenty to obscure the gaze of the two guards present, it would mean announcing their attack. "If we had some sort of distraction…."

"Just say the word, Vice Captain," Robin offered lightly.

Usopp stared up at her blankly. "Huh?"

"With Luffy gone you're the Vice Captain, aren't you?" Robin said, watching him. "So give me an order."

"Oh. Um…." Usopp glanced between her and the guard tower, then back to her. "Can you make them not see us move to the fence…?"

Robin smirked, lifting her hands. "Get ready."

Usopp wasn't sure what to expect, but his gaze swung back to the guard tower, just as two long arms bloomed out of the ceiling. He tensed, expecting to see them knocked out and an alarm raised. But when the hands slipped down they merely tipped the marine's hats, covering their eyes.

Nami caught on a little faster than Usopp did, sprinting across the open field while the guards were distracted to press her back up against the fence. Sanji and Robin followed quickly after her, and with a little jump Usopp joined them as well. As soon as they were up against the wood he could hear the marines' voices floating down.

"What the hell was that?"

"What? Um…I don't see anything. But…did you?"

"No. I guess it was my imagination…."

Usopp breathed a quiet sigh of relief as they began to sidle along the wooden fence towards the cliffside path. Taking up the rear he couldn't see much, though the path quickly turned steep and jagged the further they went. Robin was just ahead of him, her steps light, seemingly not quite as affected by the danger of their situation as the others.

Fortunately, though the path was slim, there were some bushes along the edge that provided cover for them as they neared sea level. Nami abruptly halted their procession some twenty meters high off the base, allowing them each a long look at the pier they were headed towards. The marine's private dock was as heavily guarded as Usopp had feared. There were three marine ships docked that he could see, and though they weren't manned the pier itself was crawling with armed officers. As Usopp continued to glance over what they were up against his eye caught on a familiar crow's nest peeking around one of the marine ships.

"_Merry_!" Usopp hissed excitedly, and was quickly quieted by his friends. He shifted anxiously. "There she is. But geez, there are so many guards…" He perked a little. "Robin, could you…?"

"That's a little much, even for me," Robin admitted. "Not to mention there will be reinforcements from the base itself as soon as we're spotted."

"I can still fight," Sanji assured ahead of them.

"And me, too," Nami added. "There's not…_that_ many of them. And look." She pointed down toward where the dock met shore; a few marines were dragon a cart of barrels toward the cliff wall, where they disappeared into a tunnel through the rock. "That must lead up into the base. Are you still sure you want to do that alone, Usopp…?"

Usopp gulped, but nodded. "Y-Yes. Of course! Chopper must be waiting for us…" Usopp hefted his bag at his side. "Should I use a Smoke Star? If we can distract them for a while—"

Robin interrupted. "I can't use my power if I can't see them. We'll just have to take our chances with a front attack."

"Then…I'll cover you, at least. Until I'm inside…."

He caught Sanji's eye, and was sure that the cook was about to ask again if this was what he wanted. He was a little surprised when no such inquiry came; Sanji only frowned slightly before turning his gaze back to the pier. "Let's get closer, first. Maybe you can snipe a few from here, confuse them before we move in."

"Y-Yes." Usopp fingered one of the Gunpowder Stars in his satchel as they moved further down the narrow path. He could always at least do that much.

They moved ahead a few more meters before the path ran out of cover, forcing them to stop. By now Usopp's hands were slicked with sweat, and he hastily rubbed them against his overalls so that they wouldn't slip from the grip on his slingshot. His three companions crouched down as he straightened, fitting a Gundpowder Star into the sling. "All right…here I go."

The first of the Gunpowder Stars hit a group of marines near the edge of the dock, spilling two into the water from surprise as much as the force of the explosion. Instantly the entire pier as on guard, and Usopp managed to launch a trio of his stars into a different mass of marines before they could track the origin of the attack. As cries of alarm rose Nami sprinted down the remainder of the path, her staff in hand and _kimono_ parting over her legs as she threw herself into the soldiers. Sanji, despite his injured state, plowed through their enemies with his usual fervor. Robin handled the task of disarming those marines with firearms.

Usopp raced down the hill after them, switching to Lead Stars as he took out a pair of marines trying to head up into the base. His heart was pounding as he hit the wooden dock running, ducking past his battling companions. "Chopper," he hissed under his breath, dodging a sword swing as he dashed toward the rocky tunnel. "Chopper, I'm coming!"


End file.
